Celebrate Me Home
by Caitriona3
Summary: Oliver and Felicity celebrate the holidays with family and friends. Not season 3 compliant - please see author's note for more.
1. Advent Day 1 - Poinsettia

_Author's Note: My goal is to put something out every day between Dec. 1__st__ and Jan. 6__th__ – covering all of the Advent & Christmas seasons with eight chapters in there to recognize Chanukkah. Please note – this will be AU as of Season 3. I am not holding myself to season 3 canon (except in a few instances) because my Olicity heart as too much angst this season for fluffy Christmas fic._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 1 - Poinsettia**

A knock on her door drew Felicity Smoak out of her bedroom before she could finish getting ready for work. Not that she had much left to do, her shoes and her jewelry for the day, but the interruption was unexpected. She made her way to the door, shoes in hand. Her eyes blinked in surprise even as her polite smile warmed into a welcoming one. "Oliver," she greeted her guest, "good morning…wait. Did I know you were coming by? I don't think I remember a message or a text or anything. Is something wrong? Or-." She cut herself off. "Sorry, sorry, come in."

"Good morning," Oliver Queen stepped inside, a rare smile curving his lips. His gaze swept the apartment out of habit before focusing on Felicity. "And no, this wasn't planned."

"Oh, okay then," she replied, confusion in her voice and expression. She took a moment to slip into her heels, happy when it offset part of the height difference between them. It would never work entirely – the drawback to working with a man over six feet tall – but it gave her a little more presence by giving her a couple more inches and moving her out of average range.

"I wanted to talk with you for a moment," he told her, holding up the package in his hand. "Or to ask you something actually."

"Shoot," she smiled and then laughed. "But, you know, not literally because I really don't think I can explain that for insurance purposes." She paused, head tilting to one side with a curious expression as her mind considered it. "At least I'm pretty sure I can't explain that outside of a criminal investigation and I kind of think we'd like to avoid that kind of thing. For one, that much paperwork has to be a pain; and for two, we'd never hear the end of it from Detective Lance." A rough chuckle interrupted her and she repressed a wince. "And none of that has anything to do with whatever you question you have, does it?"

"No," he answered, his eyes lighter than usual as he looked down at her.

"Let's try again?" she offered. She took a breath. "Yes, Oliver, what would you like to ask me?"

He offered her the package, gesturing for her to open it. "I wondered if you would like to share a holiday tradition with me."

"Tradition?" She opened the package to find an Advent calendar, one of the ones with chocolate behind little cardboard doors. "I'm Jewish."

"Yes, I know." He touched her hand. "And I would enjoy sharing your holiday tradition as well. This is something Thea and I did before…" His voice trailed off and his eyes went a little distant.

"Before the island?" Her voice softened.

"Yeah." Their gazes met and locked for a long moment. Then his eyes moved back to the calendar. "I just wanted to-."

"I love to share it with you," she interrupted, tightening her hand on the box as she moved over to the countertop. "How…how did you and Thea do it?"

"We opened a door each morning," he replied, gratitude flickering in his eyes as he followed her. "We each had one of our own because we didn't like sharing."

"Hmm, now does that surprise me?" Her smile turned teasing as she looked up over her shoulder. "I think we can manage better." Her eyes found the first door and she used a finger nail to peel it up along the perforation. Lifting the piece of candy, she shifted to show him. "A poinsettia."

"Also called the Winter Rose," he noted. "Or the Christmas flower. Mexican legend has it that a child, too poor for any other gift, gathered weeds to place at the church altar on Christmas Eve. The people watched as the humble offering changed into the brilliant green and red poinsettia."

"How do you even know that?" Felicity blinked at him. Then she shook her head. "Hmm…" She put down the candy and reached for her tablet. "I wonder what they symbolize…for the holiday I mean." She began tapping away. "Don't most of the symbols have some kind of meaning?"

"Maybe it's just a pretty flower?" he offered in return. He leaned one shoulder against the wall, waiting for her to finish. "And Raisa used to tell us legends and stories every year."

"The December birth flower," she began to read, "symbolizes good cheer and success and are said to bring wishes of mirth and celebration." Lowering her table, she offered him a bright smile. "Sounds like the perfect starting point for the holidays, especially this year."

"Oh?" he arched one eyebrow. "Why especially this year?"

"Because so much could have gone wrong," she replied. "I mean…I know we've gone through a lot this year…" Her eyes flickered away from him and then back again. "A lot," she repeated, "but…we're still here, we're still fighting. Despite Slade and Isabel, despite the attempt at a takeover at Queen Consolidated, even despite…Sara…and Malcolm Merlyn…despite all of that – we're still here."

"Yes, yes we are," he agreed, voice low as he touched her shoulder, gratitude shining in his eyes. "We do have a lot to celebrate, don't we?"

"Thea's coming home to Starling," she offered. "And Quentin Lance's recovery."

"Foiling the takeover at QC," he continued.

"And most important of all, the birth of little Sara Diggle," she smiled.

"Definitely the most important," he agreed. He picked up the candy. "Now, eat your chocolate. We're going to be late." A teasing glint entered his face.

"Whose fault is that?" she shot back. "And I thought we were sharing?"

"I don't think it's going to divide that easily," he shook his head. "It's too small."

"Then we get creative," she replied. She took the candy from him and looked it over. Judging about where the halfway mark would be, she placed her fingers to protect half of the candy. Then she lifted the chocolate to her mouth and bit down. She finished her half and then offered the other to him. "Told you…easy."

"Show off." He took the chocolate, his fingers sliding along hers. Putting the candy in his mouth, he sucked on it, letting it melt.

"Now who's showing off," she muttered as she watched, and then heat rose in her cheeks. "Oh my God, never mind. We are going to be so late." She reached for her purse and keys, a resolution filling her mind as she pushed the feel of his fingers on hers out of her head.

"Don't worry," he replied, having finished the candy. "I'm pretty sure your boss will let it slide."

"Oh, ha, ha," she shook her head at him.

The two of them made their way to the door, and Oliver's hand came to rest at the small of her back as they reached the ground floor. When she tried to turn towards her parking spot, he used that hand to redirect her towards the car waiting out front.

"We left the calendar on my countertop," Felicity realized.

He nodded. "I know."

"What about tomorrow?" she asked. "Should I bring it to work with me?"

"No." He shook his head. "That's…personal. I'll come by in the morning."

Her eyes narrowed in speculation. "And give me another ride to work?"

"Will that be a problem?"

"Well, no," she replied in a slow, considering tone. "It's just…usually we try not to give the gossips more fuel for their sessions, and coming to work in the same car every morning is going to set them off. The Board already gets twitchy whenever I enter the room and the PR department sends me regular emails with questions and concerns whenever they field phone calls from reporters." Her hands came up, moving as she spoke. "And that part confuses me. Don't reporters have actual news to report about? Why is it they have so much free time to worry about what you are or aren't doing? Socially speaking, I mean. I get why they'd be worried about the company, but-." She cut herself off. "Not where I was meaning to go with that. Are you sure-?"

"I'm sure," Oliver interrupted. "We're friends in addition to our work titles, Felicity." He watched her with that intense gaze only he seemed able to pull off. "If it's going to bother you, or be too much trouble, I won't do it, but…" He shrugged. "I'm tired of having to be careful about showing our friendship because of a bunch of talk that's going to happen anyway."

Felicity stared at him for several silent moments before relaxing back against the seat. "Right, okay then," she nodded. "I…I guess…I guess we can do that." A smile curved her lips and she pulled out her phone to check her mail when a sudden thought had her sitting up. She turned wide eyes on him. "Just one thing?"

"What?" A frown furrowed his brow as concern threaded through his gaze.

"Not the Ducati, okay?"

He laughed, with a full uninhibited laugh that distracted her from her comment long enough for them to reach the office building. It wasn't until she heard the car's engine stopped that she realized he had not answered her. "Oliver?" she prompted. "Not the motorcycle."

A smile edged with mischief edged its way over his face and he slid out of the car, reaching back to offer her a hand.

"Oliver, I'm serious!" she insisted as she followed him into the building. She never noticed the eyes or whispers following them into the elevator as she continued to badger him about the motorcycle. It only occurred to her much later as the assistant of the chief financial officer wished her luck later that day. That's also when one other important piece of information occurred to her…

Oliver never did answer her about the Ducati.


	2. Advent Day 2 - Wreath

_Author's Note: Again, not everything proceeds according to canon on TV. Too much angst for my heart to take at Christmas. Spoilers are possible however._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 2 – Wreath**

Felicity smiled as Oliver stepped out of his office and raised a brow at her. "Lunchtime?" she inquired.

"Yes, please," he replied, shaking his head. Her phone began to ring, and he pointed at her as she started to reach for it. "Don't answer that. As far as I'm concerned we left thirty seconds ago."

A laugh spilled over as she grabbed her purse. "It hasn't been _that _bad today!"

"Speak for yourself," he muttered, shaking his head. "I'll let you sit in on the next conference call."

"Nope!" she chirped, a hint of mischief entering her smile. "You're the CEO and that's why they pay you the big bucks." He attempted to give her a look of exasperation, but the humor twitching at his lips caused it to fall a bit flat. Her smile deepened. "So, other than lunch, what errand did you say we needed to run?"

He began to direct her towards the elevator with a hand at her back. "The chocolate this morning reminded me I still need a wreath for the front door." Her eyebrows went up and he shrugged. "It was always something my mother handled."

"Oh." Felicity's smile softened, knowing Moira Queen was still a touchy subject around both of her children. She accepted that and moved on to the main topic. "Well it looks like traditions pay off in more ways than one," she chuckled. "They help you remember all of the others!"

As agreed, Oliver showed up that morning ready to share another door in the Advent calendar with her. The second door revealed a candy wreath. Both of them shared legends and stories of wreaths during their trip into work. Felicity contributed the ancient Roman tradition of wreaths as signs of victory while Oliver called them 'eternity's decoration' – the unending circle.

"Good thing we decided to keep it up then," he replied. A smirk settled on his lips as he reminded her. "My idea."

"All right," she laughed again. "Come on, let's go find lunch and then find you a wreath."

The two of them stepped into the elevator, keeping their discussion light and work related for the ride down to the lobby. A few floors down the elevator came to a stop and a woman about Felicity's age blinked in surprise. Felicity moved closer to Oliver and smiled. "Miriam, good morning," she greeted the other woman in a cheerful fashion. "What floor?"

"Third floor, please." Miriam walked through the doors. "Good afternoon, Mr. Queen, Miss Smoak." Wide brown eyes held a mix of curiosity and uncertainty.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Miss-?" Oliver paused and glanced at Felicity.

"This is Mrs. Miriam Dorn," Felicity informed him. "She keeps the marketing group organized."

"Ah," he nodded before offering Miriam a smile. "My condolences, Mrs. Dorn. I can only imagine how much hassle that must be."

A twinkle of humor lit the woman's deep brown eyes. "Some days, Mr. Queen, some days."

"And how is Shayna?" Felicity asked her. "Did the computer work for her?"

"Oh, yes, Miss Smoak, it certainly did!" Now a brilliant smile turned to Felicity. "Thank you so much for helping us find it! Shayna's learning so fast, now that she can keep up with the others. She might even be able to catch up with her year by next fall."

"That's wonderful!" Felicity enthused. Her happy gaze focused on Oliver once more. "Shayna has a couple of learning difficulties, but she's so smart."

"Miss Smoak helped me find a computer and some software to help her," Miriam nodded.

"That sounds like her," Oliver commented, an affectionate expression crossing his face.

"She's a good friend," Miriam agreed as Felicity flushed. The dark-haired woman eyed the blushing blonde for a moment before turning her gaze on Oliver. "A good friend who shouldn't listen to a bunch of old biddies." He coughed, only just managing to cover a snort as Felicity's jaw dropped open. Miriam shrugged. "I call it like I see it," she continued. "Some of them remind me of my mother-in-law. Cluck, cluck, cluck."

The elevator bell sounded and Oliver glanced up. "Third floor," he announced. They watched as Miriam stepped off, waving a quick and smiling goodbye over her shoulder. "Looks like you've got some supporters still," he pointed out.

Felicity shook her head, not bothering to move back to her original space. "Miriam's sweet," she replied. "As far as she's concerned, until you prove yourself dishonest, she'll take you at your word." A sigh slipped from her as the elevator continued its downward movement. "Too bad more people aren't like that. The world would be better for it."

"Sounds like somebody else I know."

She turned her head up to look at him only to find his eyes already focused on her. The sincerity in his gaze combined with the way he seemed to loom over her at this small a distance sent a light quiver up her spine. Time got away from her before she could speak as the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor. She led the way out of into the lobby, one hand moving to tuck an errant stand of hair behind her ear as she willed the heat in her cheeks to cool.

"So, what type of wreath are you looking for?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation back on topic.

Stares and whispers followed them once more as they crossed the room. Oliver ignored it, his hand at her elbow now. She followed his example, tilting her head towards him as he began to speak. "Traditional, I think," he replied, his words thoughtful as he considered his reply.

"Red ribbon then?" she offered, trying to remember some of the wreaths she'd seen before. It wasn't actually a topic she'd ever had to consider. Another thought hit her as she remembered some of the Christmas tunes she'd heard. "Silver and gold decorations maybe?"

He nodded. "Sounds right."

They stepped outside. Bright sunlight flooded around them as they both scrambled for sunglasses. "Too bad we're not likely to have a white Christmas," she laughed.

"Not exactly the place for it," he agreed, his eyes crinkling. "Still, you never know what might happen."

Dig waited for them at the car. "Lunch?" he prompted.

"Lunch," they agreed in stereo.

"Big Belly," Felicity chimed in. Oliver turned an amused look on her. "What?" she grinned back at him. "I'm going shopping with you for a wreath, so I get to pick the food."

His gaze moved to catch Dig's and the other man shook his head. "Uh, no," he held up a hand. "I am not getting into the middle of this one. Felicity says Big Belly – that's where I'm driving."

"Thought you worked for me?" Oliver pointed out as his lips twitched to repress a smile.

Dig turned on the ignition and gave him an entertained look. "You going to argue with her?"

Oliver glanced at Felicity who tilted her head and raised an eyebrow before he turned back to meet a mocking gaze in the rearview mirror. He shook his head. "You heard the lady."

"That's what I thought." Dig pulled away from the curb and headed away from the office building.

Later that evening Oliver gathered the important people at his house to hang the wreath in style. Dig and Lyla showed a sleepy Sara and the six week old little girl stared at the twinkling lights as though entranced. Roy and Thea stood nearby, space between them as they still struggled to deal with everything that had happened, but they were there and not on opposite ends of the porch, so Felicity considered it a win. Neither Quentin nor Laurel Lance had been able to come, though both expressed their disappointment.

"It looks gorgeous," Felicity smiled, stepping back to admire the wreath. The green set off the red ribbon, silver bells, and gold ornaments and they added warmth to the dark wood of the door.

"I like the angel," Thea offered, still reticent about her place after all these months.

"Oliver had them add that," Felicity explained. "The original wreath didn't include it." Her eyes turned back to the angel figure sitting at the bottom of the wreath, the white folds of her gown flowing below the evergreen branches and her gold hair glistening against the red ribbon. Her wings were more of a hint, tucked behind her instead of spread out. "I thought the angel might overcrowd it, but she adds a nice touch."

"She made it perfect," Oliver stated. Everyone looked at him, but he didn't say anything more.

Roy looked at his mentor and then glanced back at the wreath. He chuckled. Oliver shot him a look, but he shook his head. "Guess that's what they do." This time his eyes moved from the angel to Felicity and back.

Felicity gave him a confused look, but Dig nodded. "That's what they do," he repeated.

She glanced at him and then shifted her gaze to Roy before turning to Oliver. As she took in the small smile on his face, she sighed. "I'm missing something, but I'm going to let it slide since all of you seem to be in a good mood about it." Her voice dropped to a mutter. "Honestly…men."

Thea and Lyla laughed as all three men's faces took on the same affronted look. The laughter spread as the team enjoyed the moment of peaceful solidarity. Felicity's eyes focused on the wreath once more. "A sign of hope," she murmured under the laughter of the others.

Oliver tugged a lock of her hair. "Eternal hope."


	3. Advent Day 3 - Light

_Author's Note: Hopefully no one ends up with tooth decay from all the fluffy sweetness, but that's kind of what I'm aiming for with this story overall. I want a fluffy, happy Olicity Christmas, and since the show is not in any position to give it, I'm making up one of my own._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 3 – Light**

Felicity peeled back the third door and pulled out the candy within. She laughed. "It looks like a light bulb." Her fingers held up the small chocolate for him to see.

"It's a Christmas light," Oliver replied with that small smile of his. "For decorating outside."

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed. "I love those!" Her shoulders lifted in a shrug as he glanced down at her. "I've never celebrated Christmas, of course, but I love seeing the lights. Everything looks so bright and festive, kind of like the city's gotten dressed up for a fancy party. It's always fun to see how people try to do something, even if it's just lighting up an apartment window."

"Did you ever go driving to see them?" he asked, curiosity coloring his voice.

"No," she shook her head. "Growing up on the Strip…well, there were too many lights on constantly. At college I would walk near campus to see them, but that was about it."

"Us either," he told her. "Apparently our house was _the _place to see Christmas lights, so why should we be going and looking anywhere else?" He took the candy from her and turned it over in his hands. "When I was old enough to drive myself…" His voice trailed off. "Well, by then…I didn't care so much." She moved closer, putting a hand on his arm, but he just shook his head. "That was how it was," he murmured.

"But now you can make it something new," she told him, her voice taking on a gentle softness. "You and Thea…it's your turn to create traditions." She touched the candy but didn't take it from him. "Like the lights…maybe now you can take that time and find a new way to enjoy them."

He nodded, taking his bite of the candy before handing her the other half. They finished their chocolate in a companionable silence. One side of Oliver's mouth lifted into a half smile. "I'm starting to wonder about this calendar."

"Oh?" she asked as she gathered her purse and tablet. "What about it?"

"I have a company scheduled to come out and put up lights at the house since we're going to be in Telluride for the next few days. I wanted it done before we left," he explained.

"That's right," she muttered as she began to tap away on her tablet. "Colorado…I better take my coat and an extra sweater. It'll be colder. Wait." Her head came up and she blinked at him before glancing back at the unassuming calendar sitting on her countertop. "Really? They're putting up lights today?"

He nodded. "They're due to get there about the same time we get to the office."

"Huh." She looked at the calendar one last time and then shook her head as they stepped outside. "That's…well that's a…weird coincidence." Oliver shrugged and they moved towards the car to face another day of work.

Later that evening Felicity found herself at the Queen Mansion as darkness fell. Oliver gathered her and Thea together, leading them to the foyer of the great house. "Ready to turn on the lights?"

He moved towards the control box left by the lighting company, but Felicity grabbed his hand. "I think Thea should do it," she told him when he looked at her in question. She nodded to the other woman who had been watching in a quiet stillness.

He smiled, warm affection in his face as he turned to his sister. "Thea?"

"Oh, I…" Her voice trailed off as she looked from her brother to Felicity.

"He got to pick out the color scheme…or lack thereof," Felicity replied to the confusion in the younger woman's gaze, sliding sideways a step to avoid Oliver's elbow. "So it's only right you get to turn them on." She nodded to the light switch, stepping back and pulling Oliver's arm to urge him to move with her.

Thea looked at her for a long moment before her eyes flickered to her brother. The three of them stood alone in the foyer of the house. Felicity only happened to be present due to some last minute paperwork that needed Oliver's signature before they left the following morning. Now she watched as indecision and insecurity chased each other across Thea's face. _Go on, go on, _the blonde urged in her own mind, but she kept still, knowing Thea needed to reach that point by herself.

The younger woman took a deep breath and then stepped up to the light switches. A tremulous smile crept over her face as she used both hands to flip all of the switches at the same time. Light seemed to burgeon like a cresting wave over the front yard and through the windows. "I never got to do that before," she noted in a quiet tone.

"Then it was your turn," Felicity smiled at her.

Oliver reached out and grasped his sister's shoulder. "Long past time, huh?"

The siblings shared a long, speaking look and Felicity turned aside to give them some privacy. She drifted to one of the windows and looked out, but she could only see a handful of the lights she knew graced the front of the mansion. "I'm going outside," she announced. "I have to see the full picture." Her steps carried her towards the front door as she continued. "Only seeing part of the picture is just not working for me. It's like I'm seeing a puzzle piece instead of the completed picture and puzzles are like mysteries. They're there to be solved, not for people to admire individual pieces." She could hear Thea choke back a laugh and Oliver didn't try to hide his chuckle. A warm sense of accomplishment bloomed and fountained within her. If he could let himself enjoy being with his sister…and if Thea could do the same with him… If…if…if… Felicity hated the word 'if', but maybe now the two of them had a shot at a family Christmas. She wanted it for both of them.

Oliver slid past her to open the door and she gave him a bright smile in thanksgiving. Stepping outside, she began to look at the decorations and lights, but it still felt like she was seeing it piecemeal. She shook her head and began walking away from the house.

"Felicity?" Oliver's question followed her as she walked.

"I want the full picture!" she called back as she continued walking. Once she finally reached a spot she thought would work she turned around. The sight that met her eyes drew a brilliant smile from her and her hands came up in a burst of spontaneous applause. "It's gorgeous!"

The other two joined her with Oliver standing between the two women. They stared back at the house - all lit up like a winter palace despite the lack of snow. Done in all white, it spoke of elegance and charm. "Looks good," Oliver agreed.

Thea tilted her head. "Can we-?" She stopped herself. "Never mind."

Oliver glanced at Felicity before both of them focused on Thea. "What is it, Speedy?"

His sister folded her arms over her chest in a move some would put in a bad light, but to Felicity, it looked like she was trying to hold onto herself without being too obvious about it. After a few minutes of silence Thea shrugged. "I was just wondering if we could do the inside a little…warmer."

Oliver reached out to wrap his arms around her. "Of course," Oliver told her, pressing a kiss into the top of her head. "We can do that."

"Appropriate," Felicity nodded as she stared at the house. "All this elegant white glitter and in-your-face ritziness masking a much more complicated and dangerous power. Talk about a house reflecting its owner." She giggled. "Very appropriate." Oliver and Thea gave her matching looks of amused exasperation leading her to lift her hands in a questioning manner. "What?" she blinked big innocent eyes. "I'm just saying."

Oliver shook his head, curling one arm around each woman. "Why don't we go for a drive and see if we can find any other lights up to look at?"

Felicity leaned forward to exchange a look with Thea before turning her eyes up to his. "And some hot cocoa?"

"And some hot cocoa," he agreed as he began steering them towards the garage.

"You're on!"


	4. Advent Day 4 - Snowflake

_Author's Note: I think I might need a dentist soon._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 4 – Snowflake**

Felicity glanced around her room as she put away her now empty suitcase. They'd arrived in Colorado in time for the early business dinner, so she'd mostly caught snatches of the room earlier as she'd rushed around trying to get ready. The meeting went off without a hitch. After working so long to convince the board and the investors of Oliver's renewed commitment to Queen Consolidated and his fitness as CEO, it seemed odd to be on the other side of the table. These men wanted them to do the investing, so they were wooing Oliver and QC. Now Oliver had a couple of days to consider the opportunity and enjoy Telluride.

She would be amazed at how Oliver managed to get two suites in this place except she'd learned how having the right name, possessing a large amount of capital, and knowing the right people could open doors – more doors than even the most cynical might expect. Still…she did have to admit – she enjoyed the perks. Like this room! The room itself seemed larger than her bedroom back in Starling City, and the ensuite bathroom made her drool. None of that touched the magnificent view. She looked out her window once more, enthralled by the snow covered Rockies rising above their hotel, so close they seemed to loom over them. Leaning against the window, she let herself drink in the sight.

A knock on her door drew her away from her wonderings. She opened the door, smiling as she found Oliver waiting. "Hi!" she greeted him with a bright, cheerful tone. "If you're going to try and switch room, it's too late. I've claimed this one."

He glanced over her shoulder, taking in the room and the view in the window beyond it. She had to smother a sigh when she noticed him double checking the corners and shadows of the area. Then he shook his head. "My view faces a little more west, but it's pretty good too, so I'll let you keep yours."

"Ha!" she scoffed. "I'd fight you for it, and I would completely win that fight."

"Oh?"

Her grin blossomed. "I'd cheat."

"Ah, I see how it is," he chuckled. "They've brought us some Irish Crème hot chocolate. Want some?"

"Absolutely," she rubbed her hands together. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Also, for the record, I love spiked eggnog, but I generally prefer Crème de Cocoa or rum in that. Being here though…hot chocolate is a much, much better idea. Eggnog is good in Starling because it really doesn't reach the same level of coldness as Colorado." Her hand waved towards one of the windows. "I'm going to need both of the blankets in there and I'll probably still be wishing for more heat in my bed. I'm-." She cut herself off with a wince as color rose in her cheeks. "I was talking about a…you know what, I'm not sure there's a way I can fix that without digging myself into a deeper hole." She shook her head. "Did Dig and Lyla get settled in?" With a forced nonchalance, she turned a curious look on Oliver. His lips curved into the part bewildered, part charmed smile he often wore around her. She wished she could move it to mostly charmed, but she would take what she could get.

"They're fine," he replied, one hand moving to her arm as he directed her steps the rest of the way towards the room service tray. "Their suite is a lot like this one, and I think they put Sara in the second bedroom." He handed her a cup and then picked up his own.

"Good for them," she laughed. "They deserve a vacation too."

"Technically-," he started.

"I know, I know," she interrupted. "Technically it's a working weekend, but we had the dinner and now we have nothing to do until Sunday's meetings." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Actually that would be the four of us," she gestured to herself and waved her hand towards the door. "You, on the other hand, have to consider the proposal and then come to some kind of a decision as to whether or not you're going to put Queen money into the investment."

"And you don't think you're going to be working?" He watched her, amusement filling his face.

She blinked at him, frowned, and then blinked again. "Oh, no!" she started shaking her head. "I don't know anything about investments! There is no way I can advise you on that kind of thing! I can't even contribute…well, anything!"

"Not true," he told her, touching her arm once more to draw her attention. His eyes focused, the intensity of his trust in her bleeding through. "I need to know what you thought of them, if anything made you feel uneasy or unsure. I'll need you to do some digging, preferably legally, to see if any red flags pop. I need you and Dig to let me bounce some opinions around…have you poke any holes you see." His shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Your opinion matters." He paused. "It matters to me."

Her gaze stayed locked on his face, reading the sincerity in his words as she blushed once more. Silence fell between them and she gave herself a shake. "Well...I…guess…we'll be going over some things tomorrow then," she managed before bringing her cup up to take a sip of the chocolate.

"Good." He watched her for a moment before moving to the balcony doors.

Felicity clutched her cup to her chest, raising her eyes skyward as she attempted to convince the flush in her cheeks to go away. She knew Oliver valued her, knew he appreciated her input – there was really no reason for reacting like this. Taking a deep breath, she started to follow him but found her gaze distracted by the box on the countertop in the kitchenette. A smile settled on her lips as she realized it was their Advent calendar. "Hey!" she called over to him. "We weren't able to open this earlier. Are you ready now?"

Oliver turned and that lighter smile flickered on his face once more. "Sure." An easy stride brought him to her side and she forced herself to turn back to the calendar.

She ran her fingernail along the perforation and opened the door. "A snowflake," she murmured, pulling it out. A giggle escaped her. "We get a snowflake on the day we come to the snow covered mountains. Seriously?"

"We've only done four days," Oliver gave an amused huff. "Four for four…what are the odds?" Her head tilted and she opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head. "Never mind, Vegas girl," he told her.

"I was just going to say that the odds are kind of stacked in its favor," she sighed, making a face at him. "I mean the whole seasonal thing plus winter…it kind of…gives the calendar the house advantage. And yes, I know that's very Vegas of me, but it's got the right connotation for what I'm trying to say. I do find it kind of odd that we've had four days and four items which have corresponded with each other, but the second one might not count because we didn't decide to go get the wreath until after we'd opened that day's door. And the first one…well that could apply to probably almost anyone's year, so I'm not sure if that should count…although maybe it should just because it has been _such _a year for us." Her nose wrinkled. "Yesterday's….okay that one was weird – I have to give you that one. Today's…" She paused and considered before waving a hand. "Today's is a little weird too, but only because we're from California. If we hadn't had this particular offer come up, we'd still be in California and not be surrounded by all this snow. So maybe it does work and maybe it doesn't. I can't-."

"Felicity," he interrupted in a quiet voice.

"Yes?"

"And yet today is the day we open the snowflake," he pointed out.

She looked back at the snowflake in her hand. "Yeah…so…okay kind of weird."

It grew silent once more and Felicity took her bite of the candy before passing the other half to Oliver. Like the others, he popped it into his mouth and just sucked on the chocolate. She stared, half entranced in watching him until he lifted an eyebrow at her. The sudden look yanked her mind back to her surroundings and she could feel the color rising once more.

"You know, I'm going to turn on some music," she announced, putting her cup down and turning towards the radio.

"Good idea."

The radio lights came on and Christmas music began to play. As Dean Martin's voice filled the air with his version of _Let it Snow_, she began to laugh, shaking her head and throwing her hands up. "Alright! Alright! I know when I'm beaten!"

A real smile crossed Oliver's face. He put down his own cup and pointed towards the balcony door. "Look."

Her eyes followed his direction and her grin softened into an awed smile. "It's snowing."

The two of them stood together at the balcony door, staring through the glass at the white flakes drifting down from the black sky and filling the lighted area just beyond the clear panes.

"Beautiful," Felicity breathed out.

"Very," Oliver agreed before slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Her eyes met his for a brief moment before they both looked back out to the falling snow, not quite ready to acknowledge the slow change in the connection between them. For now they shared a silent agreement to share the wonder of the moment and not worry about tomorrow. Tomorrow would have its own place, its own questions.

For right now?

It was snowing.


	5. Advent Day 5 - Sled

_Author's Note: I'm having too much fun writing this. It is helping make my holiday – as are your kind reviews. Thank you so much!_

**Advent Anticipation – Day 5 – Sled**

"I hate legalese," Felicity muttered as she frowned at the papers in her hand. Sitting cross-legged on the couch, she flipped through a couple more pages. "Why can't they ever say what they mean without all of the extra words and the forasmuch's?" Something similar to a chuckle came from the other side of the table and she peered at Oliver over her glasses. "What's so funny?"

"Your unique and individual form of commentary always manages to take me by surprise," he replied. "Not that I disagree with you. Finding a drug dealer in the heart of the Glades is easier than deciphering some of this." Then he tilted his head. "How much harder is it than a computer manual? Talk about confusing."

"Ah, no," she disagreed, giving him another pointed look. "Those books explain things, they give instructions – yes, detailed instructions, too detailed on occasion, but they give vital instructions on how to work a computer or a program or a piece of equipment. These things? Forasmuch, whereas, heretofore…okay, obviously these are English words, but…" She waved the pages at him. "They take the English language and wrap it around into some kind of Gordian knot to be untangled and spread out in order to read. It's torture! I know the meaning of every single word on every single page and yet somehow, somehow when they're put together in this format, I feel like a half-wit trying to puzzle out Sherlock Holmes!"

He smiled, a real, honest smile and her breath caught. A knock on the door interrupted him before he could speak. She watched as he rose and moved towards the entrance. Since beginning to work with him on both sides of the mask, she'd seen him in almost every kind of outfit from a tuxedo to a suit to sweats to his leathers. He could carry off every one of them with an ease to make the rest of the male population jealous, but this look, jeans and a button-down shirt…she could get used to it – particularly with the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons unfastened. And the fact that he felt comfortable enough to go barefoot? Cherry on top of the ice cream sundae in her mind.

And much too easy to picture him dressed that way with only a fire in the hearth to provide illumination.

"Felicity?"

"What?" She blinked, bringing herself back with a start. Her eyes flew up to find Oliver staring down at her, a bemused smile on his face. Color rushed to her cheeks and she did her best to ignore it. "Yes? Did you say something? I'm sorry, what?"

The hint of a smirk pulled at his lips as though he knew what she had been thinking. "Dig and Lyla want to know if we want to get out with them for a while."

"Oh, sure! Sounds like fun!" she agreed, standing up. Then she glanced down at her yoga pants and oversized t-shirt. "I better change though."

"Unfortunately, yes," he nodded. She gaped at him for a moment and then he turned towards the door once more. "I'll let them know we'll meet them in the lobby in fifteen."

Felicity hurried into her room to change. "Honestly," she muttered to herself. "You'd think I was some love struck teenager. It's not like I've never had a boyfriend before!" She continued to mutter under her breath as she pulled on a warm pair of pants, her boots, and a bright blue sweater. Her hair she left down since she'd be pulling on a hat anyway and her jacket was out in the living area. With one last look in the mirror she stepped out to find Oliver already waiting in the kitchenette.

His eyes did a quick sweep over her before focusing on her face. Warm approval shone in them. "You look good in blue," he noted, looking comfortable himself in a thick brown sweater. Then one hand tapped the box next to him. "Want to open today's spot on the calendar before we go out or wait until we get back?"

Her grin blossomed. "Now is good," she told him, focusing on their new ritual. "A little chocolate and some time spent outside – it'll be a great way to clear all the legal junk out of my head." He moved sideways and let her reach for the calendar. She could feel the heat of him at her right shoulder and the distraction seemed to make opening the newest door more difficult. The door came open after a couple of tries and she pulled out the candy. "It's a…sled, I think?"

He leaned forward, brushing against her shoulder blade, to take it from her. "It's a sled," he confirmed. "One like a kid's toy." Her eyebrows went up and his lips curved up. "Yes, I had one. My parents would take me, Thea, and…Tommy to ski sometimes." She leaned into him, just enough to show her support when his voice caught over Tommy's name. Although it had been well over a year since Tommy's death, she knew Oliver still grieved for him.

He probably always would – Tommy having been such a major part of his life, pre-island.

"I'll bet you two were holy terrors," she gave him a knowing look. "I can only imagine what the two of you got up to…and I don't want to know about anything that happened once you hit high school."

His free hand came up to squeeze her shoulder once before letting it go. "You have no idea," he reminisced. "I think they've created new rules just to handle the kind of trouble we got into."

"I believe it," she laughed. "Did they have to pass any new laws?" He gave her a look of amused exasperation and she raised her shoulders with as innocent a look as she could manage. "Just checking!" She bit into the candy and handed him the other half. "We better go meet…" Her voice trailed off as a thought struck her. "Are they taking Sara out?"

"No," he shook his head. "The hotel has a nursery – a fully-staffed and vetted nursery," he continued. "Dig and Lyla both called in some favors to double check."

"Oh, okay then," she grabbed her jacket. "Any idea where we're going?"

"Let's find out."

The two of them walked through the lobby, and Felicity reveled in being able to walk alongside him without having the burden of eyes watching their every move. It wasn't to say no one was watching them, but they tended towards discretion, and she could handle that. They reached the other couple waiting for them near the front entrance.

"Morning Dig, Lyla!" Felicity gave them both a brilliant smile. "You managed to tear yourselves away from everyone's favorite princess?"

"Reluctantly," Lyla nodded, casting a look at Dig. "Very reluctantly."

Dig shook his head before raising a brow Lyla. "You're the one who said we needed to go out into the snow since we were here."

"We're in Colorado," Lyla pointed out. "At one of the best resorts in the state. I think we should at least be able to say we did more than look at the snow through the windows of our room."

Felicity traded a glance with Oliver before biting back a chuckle. "Okay, you two" she interrupted. "We're here, you're here, and we might as well go out and do…something. What are we going to do anyway?" 

"I talked to the concierge," Lyla replied. "She said our best bets today would be either the skating rink or go over to Firecracker Hill and rent a sled."

Felicity felt her eyes go wide and then laughter bubbled up in her throat. Turning that wide-eyed gaze on Oliver, she found him with his head down, one hand at his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Her heart skipped as his second full-fledged smile broke out over his face. She would call it a miracle, but she didn't want to call attention to it – not when it might cause him to lose that happy look. Instead she turned back to the topic at hand and let her delight spill over into giggles.

"What?" Lyla demanded. She traded bewildered looks with Dig before both of them focused on the smiling billionaire and his giggling partner. "What is so funny?"

Felicity and Oliver exchanged a glance of their own before turning back to her and speaking in stereo. "Sledding."


	6. Advent Day 6 - Ice Skates

_Author's Note: Just leaving you with a quote - "Ignore the risk, take the fall, if it's meant to be, it's worth it all."_

**Advent Anticipation – Day 6 – Ice Skates**

"Oliver, if I start falling all over the place, I am completely blaming you," Felicity warned as she peered over her glasses at him. Her fingers continued moving as she laced up the ice skates he'd rented for her. "I don't have the slightest idea how to skate."

"You never went as a little girl?" He asked, leaning over the wall, steady on the ice as he waited for her to join him.

She shrugged. "It was Vegas. There are rinks, I'm sure, but…I lived in the desert. Ice skating existed, but it wasn't a big thing. Swimming, sure, and night treks in the desert, but ice skating? Not really the first thing to come to mind."

"You'll enjoy it," he promised. "We used to go every winter. We'd mess around for a bit and then start racing."

"There will be no racing today," she announced as she stood up. One hand went immediately to the wall as she tried to find her balance. "I don't know about this. I think the last time I felt this wobbly…my mom taught me to walk in heels."

"And you do that perfectly now," he reminded her, peeling her hand away from the wall. He helped her to the ice before putting his hands on her elbows. "Rest your forearms on mine and follow my lead."

"Okay," she agreed. "On your own head be it."

Earlier that morning they opened the daily's door to find a candy in the shape of ice skates. Oliver shook his head and decided they wouldn't wait to find out how ice would fall into their laps. Today they would fulfill the day on their own terms. He invited her to go skating with him and she'd accepted without thinking twice. Now she let Oliver haul her around the rink, laughing even as she wondered if she looked as foolish as she thought she did. She stumbled and flushed as he caught her.

"Hey." His quiet voice drew her gaze up to meet his eyes.

"Sorry-," she started.

"No," he interrupted. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. If you don't want to do this-?"

It was her turn to interrupt. "I do!" she insisted, though the color remained high in her cheeks. "It's just…well, I…" She paused and then rolled her eyes. "I'm just getting flashbacks to being the clumsy girl back at school." Her shoulders lifted in a shrug, but it made her wobble more and she clutched at his forearms.

He tightened his grip on her, helping her to find her balance once more. "Hard to picture you as clumsy," he told her. "Rambling, yes, but clumsy?"

"It's what happens when you skip a couple of grades," she replied once she seemed steady again. "You go through puberty later than everyone else and are still tripping over yourself when they've moved on to the whole elegant stage and are ignoring their experience only a few years before. It does not make for an easy transition, let me tell you." Then she winced. "Or better yet, let me stop. It's done and over and I don't want it coloring anything else."

"That's my girl." A hint of pride lit his gaze as she glanced up. She ducked her head, a shy smile curving her lips. He freed one of his hands and used it to bring her chin up. "Let's try this again, okay?"

"Okay."

It took a little while, but she started to get the hang of balancing on the two blades and how to stay balanced while moving forward. She never thought of moving away from the edge, but he didn't seem concerned. He matched his paces to hers and remained next to her the entire time. Her mind decided to wander as she grew more accustomed to the movement.

Felicity could feel the relationship between them shifting more and more as the days passed. It hadn't even been a full week yet, but something about sharing the Advent calendar with Oliver started opening doors to more than just chocolate. The comments and stories he dropped into the conversations, the increased physical contact, the smiles and even laughs…these all drew a different picture of the man she knew so well – different and yet complimentary to all she already knew. He wasn't sharing cautionary tales from the island; he wasn't bringing it up for Arrow business – those belonged to the dark part of his past. Now he reached out with the light from before the island, sharing things buried even deeper than the island – he offered pieces of himself that spoke to the innocence he thought he'd lost.

Now if only she could figure out what it meant for the future…

Oh, she knew they shared an attraction – she was neither blind nor stupid. Her feelings tilted beyond that, far beyond that, but what about his? It frightened her a little from time to time, the interweaving of their lives. So much of her life wound around and through his. It would devastate her if something happened to him. And yet…she wouldn't have it any other way.

She sensed her foot sliding a little too far and could almost pinpoint the moment gravity took over. A gasp flew from her mouth as she began to fall. Strong arms caught her about the waist and redirected her movement to let her fall into a muscular chest. "Ah, oops?" she muttered as she tried to get her feet back underneath her properly. A breath of air from Oliver's chuckle stirred the hair at her temple and she felt her cheeks grow warm as she realized he'd all but enveloped her in his hold to keep her from going down. "Teach me to pay attention," she managed to say even as her hands curled over his forearms where they rested at her waist. "I got distracted."

"I noticed," he replied. He made no motion to pull away or change their positions. Instead he began to skate them towards the exit to the rink. "Why so preoccupied?"

"I...ah…I was…just thinking," she stammered a bit, trying to think of how to redirect his question.

"About what?"

"Just…something?" The sheer inadequacy of the response drew a wince from her.

He lifted an eyebrow at her as he guided her to a seat on the bleachers around the rink. "Oh, it must have been _something _to bring you down like that." Amusement lit his gaze as he moved over and knelt in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked, watching him.

Oliver started to unlace one of her boots. "I'm helping you with your skates." His hands moved to unlace the other one. "Now, about whatever it is that got you so inattentive?"

"Well, I…" Her voice trailed off as her mind turned back towards her earlier thoughts. Should she tell him? Should she mention it?

Calloused fingers touched her chin and turned her to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked, keeping his voice low and undemanding.

"Nothing!" she hastened to assure him. "Nothing's wrong, it's just…I've got a head full of thoughts and I'm not sure how to get them out without tripping over every word. I kind of feel like things are changing and I think they're changing in a good way, but I'm almost…" She paused and took a breath, forcing herself to stop and consider her words. "I'm…I think it's good, but I'm almost afraid of it."

His voice dropped a little lower, concern filtering into his expression. "Of what?"

Did he feel it? That was the question hovering in her mind. Did he feel the change or was it just her? Her eyes fell closed.

"Felicity?"

She looked at him. The concern in his face grew deeper and she bit her lip before deciding to put it out there. "Oliver," she said with a hesitant note in her tone, "what's happening to us?" His eyes flickered and she hurried on. "I mean…with us…or between us?"

"I don't know." The quiet truth in his words settled the nerves twisting inside her. His uncertainty meant she wasn't alone in this shifting sand. One corner of his mouth pulled up and his thumb brushed over her jawline. "But I'd like to find out."

She gave him a tender smile. "Me, too."

Silence settled between them, but it seemed comfortable, companionable even as they looked at one another for a long moment. Neither of them felt the need to break it as they finished changing from skates to their boots. They gathered their belongings and headed towards the door to make their way out of the building. Oliver's hand came to rest at the small of her back as they stepped outside and he walked a little closer to her than before. Warmth began to blossom within her, warmth she recognized as hope – hope and the feeling that comes from having a dream within reach.

Maybe…maybe this time she would get the chance to claim her dream.


	7. Advent Day 7 - Snowman

_Author's Note: This one got a little bigger than I expected. Also, for my readers who are American - it is Pearl Harbor Remembrance Day. As a historian by preference, I wanted to make sure to honor the day. Such an important day in American history when the fate of the country turned in a new direction._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 7 - Snowman**

"So, it's our last day in Colorado," Lyla pointed out. "Anything in particular we want to do?"

"Nope," Dig replied, his eyes not shifting away from where Sara lay sleeping on his chest.

Felicity and Oliver exchanged a glance before he lifted a brow in Lyla's direction. "Was there something you were interested in?" He nodded at Dig. "Especially since it looks like the little princess reigns supreme this morning?"

Dig tossed him an unimpressed look but did not actually argue the point. "That's all right," Lyla laughed. "I don't mind playing second fiddle to my baby girl…at least not right now." She leaned back in her chair, propping her feet up on the table in front of her. "Do we have anything we _have _to do today?"

"Only the dinner this evening," Felicity replied. She had double checked the schedule before breakfast to be sure she remembered correctly. "It's not until seven though, and will be here anyway." Her hand waved towards the upscale restaurant connected with their hotel. "Other than that, we've got a free day."

"I don't know," Lyla shook her head. "Personally I'm thinking of being lazy and just curling in front of one of those fireplaces in the lobby with a book and some cocoa."

"Actually, that…" Felicity's voice trailed off as she sat up. Her gaze focused on the window across from them.

"Felicity?" Oliver prompted. He turned his head to see what had caught her eye.

Two children, siblings or cousins by the resemblance, seemed to be trying to figure something out. One of them, a preteen boy, shook his head at a smaller girl as he gestured with his hands. She frowned back at him, pouting and crossing her arms. The moppet couldn't be more than five years old. Her mouth began moving as she talked back to the older boy. Her little braids swayed as she shook her head. The boy rolled his eyes.

Felicity stood up. "I'll be right back." She grabbed her jacket and began towards the nearest exit. The small breeze helped stir up the snow as she drew closer to the kids. Stopping for a moment she listened as they argued about whether or not to build a snowman. After a few more seconds, she stepped up to them. "Hi!" she greeted them, a bright smile settling on her lips. "Looks like you're having some trouble?"

The boy frowned at her, but the little girl pouted. "Kris won't help me make a snowman."

"Give it a rest, Joy," Kris sighed. "We can make a snowman, just not a big one."

"But I want a tall one!" Joy protested. "It has to be bigger than me!"

"Joy…"

"Maybe I can help?" Felicity offered. The two kids turned matching looks of surprise on her. Kris tilted his head, suspicion in his eyes, but Joy's expression turned calculating, like a kid trying to figure out just the right attitude to get a favorite dessert. Felicity focused on Kris. "Really, I don't have anything planned this morning and you'll be saving from a boring one." She shrugged. "I've never built a snowman before, so you'll have to help me figure it out."

"Never?" Joy looked shocked.

"Nope," Felicity shook her head. "I'm from the desert, and we didn't get snow like this."

"That sucks," Kris told her.

She had to laugh. "Well, I definitely think I missed out on some of the best fun of winter." The kids nodded, solemn in their agreement, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "So, my name's Felicity. Do think you can teach me?"

Oliver's voice broke into the moment. "Teach you what?"

The three of them turned at the question and Felicity waved him over. "Oliver, I'd like you to meet Kris and Joy." She smiled at him. "They're going to teach me how to build a snowman."

"Are they now?" Oliver lifted a brow at her before turning a smile on the kids. "Nice to meet you, Kris, Joy. I'm Oliver." He held out a hand to Kris who puffed up a little as he shook the man's hand. Felicity reminded herself not to laugh, but that desire melted into a warm, gooey sort of feeling as Oliver went down on one knee in the snow to greet Joy like a visiting princess. The little girl's dark brown eyes sparkled at the attention.

_Darn that man anyway, _she thought with rueful amusement. How did he always manage to take the one extra step to make her heart trip yet again?_ It's going to be fun watching him with Sara. _Another thought tried to blossom, but she quashed it. She refused to let that particular thought come to the forefront when they'd only just acknowledged their attraction – out loud anyway.

"Do you think I could get in on this snowman building?" Oliver directed his question to Kris.

Kris frowned, but glanced at his sister and the snow around them. He gave a slow nod. "Okay," he agreed, "but we're staying here."

"Of course," Oliver agreed without question. He pointed towards the window. "We've got a couple of friends with their little girl watching, so staying here is a great idea."

Four pairs of eyes glanced around. Lyla and Dig waved at them – Lyla laughing and Dig smiling as he shook his head. Kris lifted a hand, but Joy jumped up and down, waving. "Oh, look! They've got a little baby!"

"They do," Felicity agreed. "She's only a few months old, so it's too cold for her to come out here."

"She looks like one of my baby dolls," Joy told her. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Sara." Felicity gave her another smile before looking over to Kris. "Okay, boss man," she chuckled. "Where do we start?"

"Right!" Kris smiled back and then pointed towards the snow. We need to make the bottom first, and it's got to be the biggest." He looked at his sister. "Where do you want it?"

Joy put her hands on her hips, and Felicity could see Oliver repressing a smile as she fought her own. After a minute, the little girl moved to a spot in front of the window. "Here!" she announced. "I want it right here so Sara can see it when it's done."

"Sounds good," Oliver nodded, looking at Kris.

Kris nodded back. "We have to gather a lot of snow," he told the adults. "Then we pack it together."

The four of them began to gather the snow, rolling a good portion of it into the base. Oliver managed to slide over next to Felicity as they worked to pat more snow into it, trying to round it off a little. When the siblings got into a discussion over whether it should be a snowman or a snow lady, he slanted a look at her. "A snowman, huh?"

"I'd say it was fate," Felicity lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "I mean – the candy this morning was a snowman. Who am I to argue with the calendar of destiny?" She giggled and tried to focus on patting some more snow into the base they were making. "It seems to have been working out right for us. I don't see any reason to break a winning streak."

He gave one of his rusty chuckles and the warmth in her chest expanded. "I had no idea the calendar would be that effective." Affection laced through his voice as he spoke.

"I'm chalking it up to holiday magic," she told him as she looked around to meet his eyes. "Besides, this is the best winter I've had in I don't know how long and we've only been doing this for a week. I can't wait to see what happens next!"

"Neither can I." Something kindled in his gaze, but he banked it as the kids finished talking and came over.

"We're ready for the next level!" Joy told them in excitement. She ran off and started rolling up some snow.

Kris shook his head. "She really wants to finish," he told them, the tone of a long-suffering older brother heavy in his voice.

"Sounds like my sister when she was a kid," Oliver told him. "She never could wait to see it finished either."

"Yeah," the boy nodded in understanding. "They just don't get that it takes time."

Felicity turned away, shoulders shaking with her attempt to hold in her laughter - two big brothers bemoaning the vagaries of little sisters. Where was her camera?

Time passed faster than she expected as they worked on the snowy figure. Once they managed to get the body finished, Felicity and Joy worked on finding the perfect stones to make the face while Oliver and Kris searched for branches for arms. They found their materials and got them into place before stepping back to consider their handiwork.

"He needs a hat," Kris decided. "And a scarf."

"And buttons," Joy put in.

Oliver and Felicity traded a quick look before he moved away, pulling out his phone as he did so. She stepped up beside the kids. "We did pretty good thus far though," she told them. "You guys are great teachers." They perked up and began telling her about other snowmen they'd made and she let the conversation twist and turn with their interests in order to kill some time until Oliver's solution appeared.

"Hey! Somebody looking for snowman clothes?"

Everyone turned at the new voice. Felicity smiled as a bundled up Lyla joined them. "Kris, Joy, meet Sara's mom, Lyla."

"Hi!" Joy chirped. "We're trying to finish him so Sara can see him."

"Yeah?" Lyla smiled down at her. Then she looked at the snowman. "He looks good. It's a good first snowman for her." Joy giggled and Lyla held out a scarf and a hat. "What do you think?"

"Yay!" Joy took the hat and handed it to Oliver. "You're the tallest, so you put the hat on." He smiled and moved to follow her orders. She turned and gave the scarf to Felicity. "And this is for you."

"Now we just need buttons," Kris noted, tilting his head.

"Ah!" Lyla raised an eyebrow as she dug into her pocket. "I also have these." She pulled some large buttons out and Felicity's lips twitched.

The kids cheered and grabbed the buttons. When they went to push them into the front of the snowman's middle section, Felicity leaned over towards Lyla. "Those looks like the buttons from that new coat your aunt sent you," she whispered, a grin fighting to break free.

"They are," Lyla replied out the corner of her mouth. "I hate that thing. It died a good death."

Felicity gave up the fight and started laughing. Lyla joined her. The other three gave them matching looks of confusion which only led to further peals of laughter. Oliver shrugged and the kids copied him. "When you two are finished?" He reached over to poke Felicity in the side.

She sidled away, but drew herself under control. "Are we finished?"

"We are," he nodded.

Joy jumped in. "Time to show Sara!"

"I'll go tell them," Lyla nodded.

"Get a picture," Felicity called after her. Lyla waved and went into the building. Felicity turned to the others. "Okay, get on either side of him. I want to make sure you're in the picture so when Sara's older we can tell her about the snowman we built for her."

All of them looked at the window as Dig turned Sara to face out. He tapped on the window and waved. The kids waved back while Oliver reached out to curl an arm around Felicity's waist. She let him draw her into his side as she watched Dig being sneaky. He tickled Sara so she would laugh.

"She likes it!" Joy cheered.

Felicity spotted Lyla clicking pictures and she turned a smile up to Oliver. "Looks like the holiday magic works."

His arm tightened and he leaned down to press a short kiss to her temple. "Looks like."


	8. Advent Day 8 - Elf

_Author's Note: This was not the way I'd planned, but it poured into the keyboard, so here you go. The characters are taking over._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 8 – Elf**

Felicity hurried through her morning preparations. She overslept when her alarm clocked failed to go off. Thank goodness Oliver had called! He was running late as well, but dissuaded her when she'd offered to make her own way into the office. They would still open today's door on the calendar; they just needed to rush right out afterwards. It made her a little nervous. Colorado brought changes to their relationship – under the surface at the moment and neither of them wanted to label it yet, but it changed. They changed. She knew Dig and Lyla noticed – she'd seen them exchange glances and was pretty sure she'd heard Dig mutter something like 'finally' to Lyla as they boarded the private jet.

Coming to work late…walking in after almost everyone else arrived… Would everyone notice?

A knock on her door brought her out to the living room. Oliver smiled down at her. "Late morning?" he smirked.

"Don't start with me," she pointed at him before rushing back to finish her hair. "I must have shut my alarm off instead of hitting snooze."

"We didn't get in until late," he called after her. "I think you get some leeway."

She returned a few minutes later, working to clasp her necklace as she made her way to the table. "We are kind of setting the example, you know. Besides – we'll be arriving after most people have started. Talk about getting tongues wagging. The gossip chain will shift into overdrive."

He moved up beside her and took the chain out of her hands. "Stop," he instructed. "Let me."

"Okay," she murmured, gathering her hair to one side and turning her back to him.

He made quick work of the clasp, settling it on her neck. A small shiver went down her spine at the soft touch of his fingers against her skin. His hands moved to her shoulders and then slid to her upper arms. She felt him lean down. When he spoke, she could feel the cool brush of his breath at her ear. "Does it bother you that much?" he asked.

Something in his voice tugged at her – it felt like a thread of fear woven into the curiosity. Instead of jumping to answer, Felicity considered for a moment. Then she stepped back – not leaning on him, but closing the gap between them so she could feel his chest against her shoulders. "No," she replied with as much conviction as she could put into her voice. "And yes." His hands tightened and she hastened on. "It bothers me that people I've worked with for years have decided I'm the sort of woman who would sleep my way to any position. It bothers me that people can't understand how much you've changed from who you used to be. It bothers me that so much of our lives are considered free game for every gossipmonger, paparazzi vulture, and tabloid Peeping Tom." She glanced up and back, meeting his eyes as he shifted so he could see her face. "I know better. If they can think that of me, then they're not someone I want in my life anyway. If that's how they see you, then I know they're blind as well as ignorant." Her voice grew resolved. "The fact that it's you I'm sharing that burden with? That will never bother me. The fact that we present a united front even without planning to? That will never bother me. No matter what lie they spread or picture they manipulate, I know one thing above all else – no matter where we go from here, I trust you. I will always trust you." Her chin tilted up. "And they're just jealous anyway."

Oliver's eyes grew both lighter and darker in some impossible fashion. A burden seemed to fall away from him even as his focus grew ever more intent on her face and he turned her to face him. He searched her gaze and his shoulders relaxed before he leaned towards her. For a moment she thought he meant to kiss her, but then he rested his forehead against hers. The small sting of disappointment disappeared in the wave of tenderness crashing over her as he leaned on her. "I don't deserve you," he whispered.

"Yes, you do," she replied, her tone equaling his in softness.

They stood together, breathing the same air, being a unit, for several long minutes. With extreme reluctance written in the lines of his face, Oliver pulled back. "We're still going to be late."

"Late?" Felicity blinked and glanced at the clock. "Oh! We need to go!"

"Calendar first," he told her, his small smile returning as he directed her back to the table.

"Right, right." She made quick work of opening the door. The candy took the shape of a small, humanlike figure, but it was dressed in a pointed hat and possessed pointed ears. She chuckled. "An elf!"

"One of the toymakers from the north," he nodded, touching the chocolate. "Raisa used to love reading us a children's story about Santa and his elves every Christmas. She'd read it in Russian and in English."

"She's the one who taught you Russian, right?"

He nodded. "She enjoyed it and it was fun, to have a secret language." His lips curved into an amused smile. "That's what Thea and I called it anyway. None of our friends knew it, and only Raisa spoke it at home, so…" He shrugged.

"I can only imagine you two as kids," she laughed, holding out the candy elf. "I wonder if your kids will be as much of a handful. I'm kind of looking forward to finding out-." He froze and she cut herself off with a wince. "Not that I meant to imply or presume or… You know what? I'm just going to stop now."

Oliver took the chocolate though his eyes never left hers. He bit into the candy. As he handed her back her half, his fingers trapped hers. "I can't go there right now," he told her, voice a little unsteady as he spoke.

"I know," she replied, biting her lip. "And I didn't mean-."

"But," he interrupted her, "you're the only one I could still trust that much."

He didn't say anything else, didn't offer any indication that he could ever be in a position where it might be so much as a dream, but knowing he trusted her to that extent – for now, it was enough. More than enough…more than she had any right to expect. "Thank you." A tremulous smile curved her lips and she slipped free from him to grab her purse.

Both of them stepped back, needing the space to let go of such a perilous topic. Not that she expected either of them would forget it, but it needed to be pushed down and away for now. He wasn't the only one who wasn't ready.

She cleared her throat. "We've got to go." Her keys in hand, she walked towards the front door. "We've got to put together a report for the board, and we need to confirm which charity Queen Consolidated is supporting this year."

"I've got an idea for that," he replied, relaxing into the less treacherous topic. "But for the Queen family itself…I've been talking to Roy. He asked if I would consider the shelter near his place in the Glades."

"Oh?"

"Donations are low this year," he replied. A hint of amusement entered his gaze. "It looks like they need a few elves to help them out."

A cheery grin crossed her face. "Good thing we know a few."

"I'm glad you took my advice on the pants," he told her, changing topics as he glanced down at her legs. They exited her place and headed for the parking garage.

She followed his gaze. "Well, you seemed a bit insistent on the phone this morning, so I decided there must be some kind of reason." Her head tilted in curiosity. "Not that you explained why it was so important. Why exactly-?" The question cut off as they stepped into the garage. Her jaw dropped as she blinked at the vehicle in front of her. Then her mouth snapped closed and she shook her head. "Nope," she glared at him. "No way."

There, in her garage, waiting in all its shining glory, sat the Ducati.

"No, Oliver." She watched him walk over to the motorcycle and pick up one of the helmets. He offered it to her. "I said no," she repeated, "and I wasn't kidding. My car is right there." Her finger moved to point to her parking space. "I'll take it and meet you at the office."

"Felicity."

"No."

He shifted, head tilting as he examined her face. Then he moved back towards her, stepping in close. "You'll enjoy it," he promised. "I can guarantee it." One hand reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "Let me take you for a ride."

"Now you're going to start with the innuendoes?" She wanted to resist, sure she had no business being on that machine, but the encouraging look in his eyes grew harder to fight.

"If it works," he smiled. He helped her put on the helmet and she didn't bother to argue. She might as well save her strength for a fight she could win. His smile deepened. "Santa's elves should travel in style." He put on his own helmet before mounting the bike.

"Santa's elves are running late," she reminded him. He just held out a hand. "I don't believe I'm doing this," she muttered as she climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight," he told her as he started the engine.

"Not going to be a problem." Her arms tightened and she squeaked as he sent the motorcycle roaring off and flying down the street.


	9. Advent Day 9 - Nutcracker

_Author's Note: Just a reminder, but this goes AU after season two although it has a few similar incidents. Also, this is a bit of a writing challenge for me as I'm writing a chapter a day and posting. Hopefully there aren't too many errors in spelling, grammar, or story flow. You, my wonderful readers and reviewers, make my day each and every time I receive a notice of a new review. Thank you, thank you for brightening my Advent season with your wonderful encouragement._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 9 – Nutcracker**

"Tell me you did not bring the Ducati again?" Felicity asked as she opened the door for Oliver to enter.

"That's for emergencies," he replied, stepping into her living room.

She slanted a look at him. "Yesterday was an emergency?"

"We were running late."

His simple answer brought her to a halt and she blinked at him. Her mouth opened a couple of times before she sighed as she shook her head. "Note to self," she muttered, "don't be late again any time in the near future."

"You didn't enjoy it?"

The small pout on his face hit her and she bit her bottom lip. "Oh, it's not that, it's just…well…" Her voice trailed off as she floundered for something to say.

He chuckled and her eyes snapped to his. One of his hands reached out and tugged a lock of her hair. "Don't worry," he told her. "I'm only teasing."

"Oh, you…!" She smacked his arm. "Stop that!"

"I know you don't like motorcycles," he told her. "And I won't bring it too often, but…I think you might get to like the feeling of…freedom, of tearing down a road with nothing but wind and speed."

"And you," she said before she could stop herself.

"And me," he agreed. Then he turned her towards the kitchen. "Time for the calendar so we can stay on time today."

"Your turn to open the doors," Felicity insisted, pushing the calendar at him. "I opened the first eight, so you get to open the next ones."

"When did you decide on that rule?" he asked as he began to peel at the cardboard.

Her smile blossomed and she laughed. "Just now! I decided if we were going to share, then we should share. That means you get to open some of them as well."

Oliver tilted his head in agreement as he picked up the small candy. He glanced down and then he blinked at it in surprise. A huff of breath mingled amusement and disbelief as he held the candy out to her. "It's a Nutcracker."

"Okay," she drew out the word. As she accepted the chocolate, she looked up at him. "Why are you…surprised? I mean…it is a pretty traditional Christmas-time symbol. I've seen them everywhere. Stores, bakeries, the television – you see them more than you see the Grinch." She paused. "And actually, that's probably a good thing. I don't think the Grinch exactly sells the right image – at least not before the whole heart-growth thing. The Ron Howard version is nice, but I prefer the original cartoon…and that's not where I was going with this."

He smiled at her, the little smile he seemed to save for her rambles. "I got it," he told her. "It's… I never actually believed in holiday magic or miracles or whatever you want to call it. At least…not since elementary school sometime." Then he touched the candy in her hand. "But this…"

"Did the calendar get something right again?" Her eyebrows went up in curiosity as she took her bite of the chocolate. She didn't believe in magic, but given everything they'd been through to reach this point, she might be willing to begin believing in miracles.

"You could say that," he nodded. "Or at least I'm hoping it did." Hesitancy entered his face as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Thea gave me these this morning – said she wasn't going to use them because she wanted to help Roy at the shelter tonight. I…I was hoping you might go with me."

"I'm glad those two are getting along better," Felicity murmured, letting her voice wander as she accepted the envelope, trading him the other half of the candy. He ate it, watching as she opened the envelope to find two tickets to that evening's showing of the Nutcracker ballet. Her jaw dropped open and she blinked up at him. "Really?" A breathless excitement entered her tone.

"Sounds like you'd be interested?" His expression lightened as the hesitancy from before disappeared.

"Ballet isn't really something I watch a lot of, but I love the Nutcracker ballet," she answered, her smile turning brilliant. "I watch it every year on television if I can find it. It's got all these wonderful costumes and dances and…it's fun."

"In that case," he slipped the envelope out of her hand, "let me make this a bit more official." Mischief and sincerity blended in his expression as he took her hand in his free one. "Felicity, would you like to be my date at tonight's premiere of the Nutcracker ballet?"

Color rose in her cheeks, but it couldn't drown the pleasure in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes, I would."

Later that evening, Felicity stood in front of her mirror as she finished getting ready for the evening. Oliver let her leave a little early since the invitation had been so last minute, but she had the perfect dress in the back of her closet. She found the thirties' vintage inspired green satin dress with a black lace overlay during a shopping trip months ago when she'd needed to kill some time. Needless to say, she had not actually planned on buying anything – she intended to window shop. Something about the dress kept drawing her back until she talked herself into purchasing it. Now she had the perfect reason to wear it and she thought it looked fantastic.

Maybe she should wear green more often…

She gave a mental shake and forced herself to focus on finishing her preparations. Her hair drifted around her shoulders, the wildness of the curls only partially restrained by two combs pulling them back from her face. Green stones glittered on her earlobes and around one wrist. Her lipstick needed a touch up and then all she had left was to slip into a pair of black kitten heels. She was set for the night.

Nothing better interrupt this night, or the criminals of Starling City would _learn _what it meant to have her as an adversary.

Laughter bubbled up as she spun in place before the mirror for a final check. She felt silly and giddy and… There was not a word to really explain how she felt right at this moment. The thought of getting ready and the ballet itself kept her from getting anxious or nervous over the main point of the evening – she, Felicity Smoak, had a date – last minute or not – with Oliver Queen.

A familiar knock interrupted her thoughts and she all but floated to the door.

Oliver's eyes scanned over her, fast but thorough. A slow, appreciative grin crept over his face and his gaze settled on hers, locking her attention to him. "I like the color." It was his only comment, but unlike her past experiences with men, she didn't need anything else. He didn't get effusive or demonstrative, but his opinion stood out in crystal clarity.

The compliments rang out, silent but clear, in every look, in every sideways glance as they made their way down to the car.

They arrived at the theater to find a crowd of cameras flashing at each new arrival. Felicity's hand tightened on Oliver's forearm and he grimaced. "It's the premiere," he began in an apologetic voice, but stopped as she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," she told him as she lifted her chin. "It surprised me, that's all."

"Are you sure? I can get them to let us in at the back." The line of cars moved forward in a slow parade-like fashion to allow each new arrival their time in the spotlight. His gaze never wavered from her face.

"I'm sure," she nodded. "We weren't going to be hiding inside, and they would catch us sooner or later anyway. At least here we both look fabulous." His lips twitched, but his eyes remained serious. She lifted one shoulder up in a half-shrug as she tilted her head. "When we weren't…well …us, as a couple I mean, it was one thing. Now…I don't want to hide."

Light flared in Oliver's eyes, but he only lifted her hand to brush his lips over the back of her fingers. "Neither do I."

A companionable silence fell between them as they waited for their turn in the car line. Dig stopped the car and came around to open the door. Approval shone in his gaze, but his face remained stoic and remote in the lights outside the theater. Oliver climbed out of the car and a flurry of flashes and sound erupted. It increased in pitch as he reached out a hand for her. She could almost feel the weight of the attention awaiting her outside of the vehicle.

Felicity did not hesitate. Her eyes locked on Oliver's as she took his hand and let him assist her. "Don't let me stumble," she murmured under her breath, humor threading through her voice.

"Never," he replied in an equally soft tone as he smiled. The smile, reaching his eyes as it did, brought a new rush of light and commotion.

They walked towards the theater door, pausing every so often with the rest of the celebrity line. She had no idea the premiere would have this kind of reception, but then again, she wasn't sure what she'd expected. Oliver's hand came to rest on the small of her back as the people around them hollered and called out questions. It seemed to take forever, but they made it to the entrance. Oliver introduced her to the welcoming committee and then they entered.

A figure in a black tie tuxedo stepped forward. "Mr. Queen, Miss Smoak, I am Gerald Prewett, and I shall be your usher for this evening."

Oliver nodded. "We would like to go straight in please."

"Of course."

Felicity leaned over as the man turned away to lead them to the Queen's box. "How did he know my name?" she whispered.

"I'd say that was his job," Oliver replied, "but I called and put your name down as my guest when I informed them the family would be using the box tonight."

She touched his shoulder, smoothing the lapel of his jacket. "Sometimes your world…" Her voice trailed off and she gave a huff of laughter. "I'm not sure whether it's more enchanting or nerve-wracking some days. How do you keep up with the rules?"

"When you're raised in it, it's all you know." He curled his arm around her waist. "Stick with the enchanted for tonight. Later we can discuss what makes you nervous and change it."

"You can't change society just because it makes me nervous," she giggled.

His voice remained steady. "I can try."


	10. Advent Day 10 - Reindeer

_Author's Note: Ooookay...this chapter is a little different. I'm not sure where this came from, but apparently the Felicity-muse in my head had something she wanted to get figured out in her corner of my head. Tomorrow will be very shmooopy and fluffy with little Sara Diggle meeting the Big Guy!_

**Advent Anticipation – Day 10 – Reindeer**

Felicity lifted the chocolate out of its place. "It's a reindeer," she chortled. "I wonder which one?"

"With that nose?" Oliver gave a chuckle. "Has to be Rudolph."

Her head came up and she grinned. "That's it!"

"What?"

"We were trying to figure out what to do tonight, right?" she noted. "I mean for us and Thea and Roy?"

"Right," he nodded as a questioning look stole over his face.

"What about movie night?" She waved the candy at him. "We can watch some Christmas movies and have pizza."

He took the chocolate as a smile spread over his face. "And I know the perfect movies."

"Oh?"

"The old classic ones with the puppets or whatever they were," he replied. "Rudolph and the one with the two brothers."

"I vote for Grinch," she informed him, a challenging light flickering in her eyes.

"That's a cartoon." His voice took on a faux haughtiness and she poked him in the ribs. He sidled away with a mock pout. "Hey!"

"I barely touched you," she rolled her eyes. "And-."

"And yes," he interrupted, "we'll include the Grinch; the original Grinch."

She beamed at him as she snatched the candy from him. "Great! Do you want to come here or go to the mansion?"

"Come to our place. There's more room and everyone can stay the night," he offered.

"Everyone?" Her eyebrows went up.

"Dig and Lyla will probably say no," he shrugged, "but I'll extend the offer." A frown furrowed his brow as her head tilted and her lips curved into an imperious little smile. He heaved a sigh. "And fine, I'll let Roy stay over as well – on the opposite side of the house from Thea."

Felicity patted his arm. "I don't think they're that far along in any kind of reunion," she offered, amused sympathy lacing her voice. He shook his head and she held up the candy to him as a condolence prize. Instead of taking it from her, he turned the tables on her by bending his head and taking a bite. His teeth skimmed past her fingers leading her hand to tremble. Heat rose in her cheeks as his eyes darkened. "Not fair," she murmured as her gaze dropped from the intensity of his. She placed her half of the chocolate in her mouth before turning to grab her purse.

Oliver's left hand reached out and took hers as she turned back, lifting it and brushing his lips over the back of her fingers. "All's fair," he stated, mischief and something deeper swirling in his eyes. He pulled her forward, shifting to the side as he did so to let his right hand come to rest on the small of her back.

"Definitely not fair," she repeated under her breath as he led her to the door.

Her only answer came in a soft chuckle.

They spent the majority of day on conference calls and international disputes. By the end of it, Felicity would have agreed to spend the night in the lair just to avoid negotiating one more talk between Tokyo and Sidney.

"Go home, Felicity," Oliver told her. "Change, do whatever, then come on out."

"Are you sure?" She bit her lip, glancing at the paperwork still stacked on his desk.

He stood up and walked over to her. Taking her shoulders in his hands, he turned her and gave her a light shove towards her desk. "Your ride is downstairs. Go."

"I'm going," she laughed, "I'm going. See you in a bit."

She hurried downstairs to find her car in its parking spot with Dig leaning against it. "Hey!" she greeted him in a cheery tone. "Thanks for bringing my car, but how did you fit?"

"I didn't," he shook his head. "Lyla did." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I am not trying to fold myself into this thing for anything less than a life-threatening injury."

"You'd probably strain something if you did," she laughed.

"Probably," he shook his head. "Lyla and I are taking Sara to meet Santa tomorrow."

A bright grin spread over Felicity's face. "Can we come? To the picture taking I mean?"

"If you want – I'm pretty sure it's going to be one unhappy little princess on a stranger's lap though."

"Could be," she shrugged, "but it'll be our unhappy little princess, and I'd love to see her first time with Santa."

"Then I guess we'll see you tomorrow." He shook his head and held out her keys. "I'll text you the time. Be careful."

"I will, don't worry." Giving into the impulse, she gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "I wish you and Lyla were coming out tonight."

"Maybe next time," he replied. "You four have a good time."

"We will!"

One last wave and she drove out of the garage. The trip to her place didn't take long and soon she was packing for a night at the Queen mansion. It struck her all of the sudden, how fast the two of them seemed to be moving. The decision not to fight what seemed to be happening between them…then the choice not to try hiding anything…

Were they going too fast?

Felicity paused in her packing and considered it. No, she decided, no they weren't. It felt more like the rush after a long, slow build. She couldn't say for sure about Oliver, but in some ways she felt like this had been building for months. It didn't happen when she first met Oliver. Yes, she'd thought he was attractive, but really, wouldn't any woman inclined towards men find him hot? That's not love…though she would admit in the privacy of her own mind to a good healthy dose of lust.

And empty apartment or not, she could feel the blush stain her cheeks.

Her trust in Oliver had grown – in total contradiction of her own common sense. The man had told the most ridiculous, most outrageous cover stories every time he brought a new puzzle to her. She had to think long and hard before deciding why she trusted him in spite of all that. The fact that he lied might have argued against trust, but he was the first one she thought of when trying to decide what to do after Walter disappeared – the bad lies themselves convinced her to go to him.

Oliver didn't want to lie to her.

He wasn't a stupid man – and he'd survived for five years without any of the safety nets he knew as Starling City's playboy. She might not have known everything he went through at that point, but she knew a survivor. Surviving took luck, courage, but it also took brains. Anyone who managed to make would have better cover stories just from the sheer need to adapt. For him to give such ludicrous tales meant one thing to her – he wanted to trust her; he just didn't know how.

So she chose to trust him first – to show him the way.

After that and after she learned about his secret life as Starling City's hooded vigilante, she remembered warning herself not to fall in love with Oliver Queen. The adventures that followed, the emotional rollercoaster might have convinced her of the same, but…her heart decided not to listen to her brain. From that attraction and that trust something else took root within her and began to grow – sometimes faltering, sometimes flourishing, but never disappearing. Only now, after being hidden so long under the soil of their lives, only now did the flower start bursting through and seem ready to blossom.

Could she pinpoint the moment she fell in love with Oliver?

No…no she couldn't – because by the time she realized she was 'in love' with him, the emotions grew beyond that. This wasn't something she would fall out of or grow out of or move beyond. This feeling wasn't a euphoric high she fell into and from which she might crash. She never noticed the moment she fell in love with Oliver because she never had time to just be in love. They…or she moved beyond it too quickly for her to notice.

She wasn't in love with Oliver – she _loved _Oliver…and it felt real, concrete and foundational – something they could build upon.

That didn't mean she wouldn't get hurt. Loving him wouldn't protect her from pain. She knew he felt something for her, but she wasn't sure how deep his feelings ran…and that was okay because she loved him. No matter what it meant for her, she needed him to find a way to be happy and healthy in, around, and maybe even despite the mission of the team. Hopefully that would be with her, but if it wasn't then she would do whatever she could to help him find it.

God…she hoped it would be with her though.

Felicity gave herself a shake, forcing herself into movement once more. She grabbed her things, detouring once on the way to the door in order to grab the Advent calendar. They could open tomorrow's door at his place this time.


	11. Advent Day 11 - Santa

_Author's Note: Shmoopy fluff as promised! With some feels for texture and taste._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 11 – Santa**

"There's our little princess!" Felicity stepped forward, accepting the baby pass as Lyla handed her everyone's favorite girl. She could feel Oliver and Roy gather around, but her attention focused on the precious bundle in her arms. Little Miss Sara gave them all a light of hope just at the time things seemed darkest. Swaying a bit, Felicity glanced up at Dig. "She gets bigger every time I turn around!"

"She grows like a weed," Lyla laughed.

"A wildflower," Dig corrected her. Felicity and Lyla exchanged a long speaking glance before turning away to cover their grins. He sighed. "Both of you hush."

"We didn't say anything!" Felicity protested.

"Uh, huh," he raised an eyebrow at her. "And I can hear you thinking."

She stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to Sara. "Your daddy's being silly, isn't he, baby? Don't you worry – you'll have him wrapped around your little finger…right beside all the other boys. And Mommy and Aunt Felicity will teach you all the tricks for dealing with these guys."

Oliver's hand settled on her lower back as he stepped up to look over her shoulder. "She doesn't need your help in that," he told her.

"Oh, she will," Felicity smirked up at him. "This darling's going to be a heartbreaker one day. She's already got the thief of hearts part down."

"Felicity," he shook his head.

"Leave her alone," Lyla interrupted. "I'll take all the help I can get to keep you overprotective types under control in the future."

A silence met her words and Felicity grinned down at Sara before meeting Lyla's eyes. "Now who's thinking too loud?"

"Come on, Blondie," Roy moved around in front of her. "Share."

Felicity gave him a quick smile and then turned to Sara. "Okay, sweetheart, ready to go to Uncle Roy? Here we go." The two of them made quick work of playing 'pass the baby' after all the practice they'd had. To say her parents could be paranoid about her safety might be understating it, so Sara's babysitters came from a small, select group of people. As often as possible they came from the team, Raisa, or Quentin Lance – just to be safe. It meant all of them got a lot of practice at handling the baby and her needs.

And none of them would trade the opportunity at any price.

Thea and Laurel had not quite made the babysitter list as yet. Thea's time away still worried them while Laurel needed to find her place with an already tight group. Neither of the women were strangers, but neither of them had yet earned a place of unquestioned trust. While the small knot of people gathered around this little angel in their midst might fuss and fight and argue between themselves, that was family. Even Lyla existed mostly in their orbit, though Sara drew her closer to the nuclei of this odd little team. The other four, but the first three in particular had a bond that it was difficult to explain. No matter how much they argued, a threat from outside would be met by all of them as a united force.

"Time to get the pictures taken," Dig announced as he looked over to the central area of the mall.

The others glanced around to see 'Santa's Workshop' open and a couple of people already getting into line. Roy handed Sara back to her daddy and then grabbed the baby bag from Lyla. "I got this," he told her. "You two go get that picture taken."

They nodded and headed for the line. Roy followed them, angling to stand to one side of the whole setup. Oliver guided Felicity after him. "We can wait for them there," he told her. As they stepped up beside Roy, Oliver glanced around and then nodded to the younger man. "It's a good spot to see everything."

Something like pride flickered across Roy's face before he buried it under a nonchalant look. "Works for me," he shrugged. "Besides, I want to see how Sara handles Santa."

"Or Santa handles Sara?" Oliver remarked as he watched the man in the red suit looking uncomfortable holding a different kid. A frown darkened his face for a moment, but Felicity nudged him. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

She gestured to the line with her chin. "Maybe we'll be watching how Santa handles Dig?"

Dig's face settled into its most stoic expression as he stared at the Santa figure. His three partners could almost see the calculations going through his eyes as he judged whether or not to put his beloved little girl into this amateur's hands. Sara rested in her father's strong left arm, drifting to sleep. Lyla turned to him, tugging on his sleeve and speaking under her breath. After a long moment, Dig nodded.

"I wonder what they decided," Roy leaned against a column.

"They're still in line," Oliver noted, "so they're still getting the picture."

"It'll be a family picture," Felicity smiled. The other two looked at her and she lifted her shoulders. "What? There's no way Dig is going to put Sara in that guy's hands and then step out of arms' reach. Lyla completely agrees or she'd have been more forceful in talking to him. So they'll let Santa hold Sara, but they'll be standing on either side. At the first hint of trouble, she's out of there."

Oliver and Roy traded a look before turning back to watch their friends.

"Told you," she smiled, self-satisfaction clear in her voice.

"You're boasting," Oliver pointed out even as he curled an arm around her waist.

She tilted her nose into the air. "When you're good, you're good. That's not bragging."

"Oh?"

The mischievous tone should have been her first warning and the way he shifted his hold her second. Instead she focused on watching her friends get their pictures taken with the Big Guy. Oliver's fingers sudden probing of her ribs came as a surprise.

"Oliver!" she half-shrieked, half-laughed. Felicity began twisting and turning, trying to pull away from him. Then she found herself trapped as Roy boxed her in from the other side. "Stop, stop, stop!" Her giggles echoed in their area of the mostly empty mall.

"I'm sorry?" Oliver asked with a wicked light of amusement in his face. "What was that?"

"Okay, okay!" A new wave of laughter slipped out and she kept trying to catch her breath. "Okay! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Roy prompted.

"I…I…" She pulled out of Oliver's hold with a quick change of direction, but then Roy caught her arms. Oliver came towards her, hands reaching out, and she pushed back against Roy before shaking her head. "Okay! I'm sorry for bragging."

"Better," Oliver nodded, straightening up and nodding to Roy.

Roy let her go, but tugged a lock of her hair. "My turn next time," he warned. She gave him a good glare over her shoulder, but he shrugged. "Family prerogative."

Felicity leaned into Oliver's side, his arm once more around her waist, as she worked to catch her breath. Opening the calendar this morning in Oliver's study had felt a little odd, but when she looked back she realized it was because they were in the wrong room. She didn't think it would have been right in the kitchen or dining room, but the house itself didn't feel strange to her. It should – she always felt a little out of place in the middle of all the 'rich and famous' territory of the Queen legacy, but...today the house felt comfortable, comforting even. As she watched Dig and his little family walking towards them while Roy hefted the baby bag once more, she realized what changed. It wasn't the house or the money or anything like that – it was her. She'd changed. Home was the place for the Advent calendar, but a home didn't mean the sticks and bricks of a building. Home meant safety and happiness, hope and love.

And for her?

Oliver meant home.

"Hey." His soft voice drew her attention. He gave her a curious look. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, a tender smile curving her lips in a long slow move. "I'm good."

His eyes scanned her face looking, she knew, for any sign of distress. "The calendar did it again," he reminded her, his expression relaxing as he decided there was nothing wrong.

"Holiday miracles," she replied. "I've decided I'm going to count it as a holiday miracle and just accept it." Her eyes sparkled. "Besides, if Sara doesn't count as a miracle this year, then nothing else could. It's only appropriate we would have a chocolate Santa on the day she had her first picture taken with the Big Guy."

"I can't argue with that," he agreed, his focus shifting to the bundle now back in Roy's arms. "He's besotted," he whispered to her.

"Takes one to know one," she teased in return.

Oliver gave her a mock exasperated look that melted into affection. "It's time to go home."

Felicity leaned into him as her eyes traveled from Sara to Roy and then over to Dig and Lyla before coming back up to meet his. "I am home."


	12. Advent Day 12 - Toy Soldier

_Author's Note: Another chapter where the characters took over from me. Enjoy!_

**Advent Anticipation – Day 12 – Toy Soldier**

"Why is the party on a Friday?" Felicity asked as Oliver joined her in the dining room. "Wouldn't a Saturday make more sense?"

He shook his head. "Didn't you know," he replied in a haughty tone, "our level of society doesn't worry about such minor details as a workday."

"Your level of society needs its ego pricked with a pin," she tossed back. They could hear Raisa's laugh drifting through the open door and Felicity smirked at him. "See? Raisa agrees with me!"

"Is that true, Raisa?" Oliver demanded, the twinkle in his eye putting lie to his mock-offended attitude. "Are you picking her over me?"

The older woman took away an empty plate and then patted him on his shoulder. "Never you mind, Mr. Oliver," she told him in a warm voice. "Miss Felicity will tell you what is right." She gave Felicity a firm nod and then went back towards the kitchen.

"I'm beginning to feel outnumbered," he muttered, a reluctant smile curving his lips as Felicity began to giggle.

"Beginning to?" she asked. "I don't think you've been paying attention." She pushed the calendar across the table at him. "What do we have today?" Nearly half of the doors would be open after today and she couldn't quite decide how to feel about it. The calendar seemed to bring a little extra levity into their every day – a light-heartedness they'd been missing. She didn't want to see it end, but at the same time she couldn't wait each day to see what new thing the day would bring.

Oliver opened the door and took out a slim chocolate figure. One of his rare grins crept over his face. "It's a toy soldier," he told her.

"Oh?" Something in his expression told her a deeper story lay in those words.

"I had a set when I was a kid," he replied. "Probably before I started school. They were my dad's from when he was a kid – he gave them to me. I wonder whatever happened to them."

"They are packed up, nice and tidy, waiting for the next little boy," Raisa replied. They looked around to find her standing in the doorway, a fond smile directed towards them both. "I put them away when you grew too big for them."

Oliver passed Felicity the candy before he stood up and walked over to Raisa. He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "You always did take care of us."

"You were a good boy, Mr. Oliver," she told him with a quick hug. "You got a little lost and had to leave to find yourself, but it is good to see you finally coming back." She pulled away and moved into the room to pick up Felicity's empty plate. Warm eyes beamed down at the blonde. "I think Miss Felicity is doing a good job to bring you home." Heat rushed into Felicity's cheeks, but Raisa just laughed and bent to press a kiss into her hair. "A very good job."

Felicity ducked her head and took a bite of chocolate as Oliver directed a tender, but amused look in her direction. "No one hides anything from Raisa." He slipped his piece free from her fingers before helping her to her feet. "Thea's going to be down any minute to take you shopping," he told her. She opened her mouth to protest, but he put a finger over her lips. "Let us do this today," he said. "This is the first time Thea's expressed any interest in shopping or doing some of these arcane woman things that always seem to go along with parties. Please let her do this."

"You make it really hard to argue," Felicity sighed even as she nodded. "Okay, but I reserve the right to go into some form of shock over the price if Thea decides to be extravagant."

"Take my advice," he warned her. "Don't look at any price tags. Just go with it."

Oliver's words came back to her later that day as Raisa and Thea helped her get ready for the evening. The younger woman had thrown herself into the preparations all day and Felicity teased her about wanting a life-size dress up doll to play with, but Thea laughed at her and pulled out a few more dresses. Now Felicity stared in the mirror, trying hard not to think about the cost of her dress. Felicity might not know much about fashion, and certainly less than a thimbleful compared to Thea, but she did know some basics – and one of those was that Elie Saab did not come cheap.

"Just let me finish your hair," Thea said, "and you'll be ready to go." Felicity's hair tumbled around her shoulders in wild curls and Thea didn't bother with taming most of them. She pulled back the sides and fixed them in place with combs. The combs were encrusted with ruby crystals that caught the light and shot out fiery flashes when Felicity moved her head.

Raisa clapped her hands. "Everyone will be envious, Miss Felicity."

"Thank you," Felicity smiled. "Thank you both."

"Give me five minutes," Thea ordered. "I want to get downstairs so I can see Oliver's face when you appear."

"Oh, but-."

Thea dashed off before Felicity could finish and she turned to Raisa, blinking in surprise.

"You've been good for this family, Miss Felicity," the older woman informed her. "Mr. Oliver, he is lighter now, more like the boy I knew with all that promise waiting for him. He won't ever be my little boy anymore; he has changed too much, but you make him smile."

"He's…he's…" Felicity's voice trailed off and she shrugged, giving the other woman a rueful grin.

"He is a dangerous man," Raisa nodded. "This I know, but he is a good man."

"Dangerous? I…I…I don't understand."

A knowing smile curved Raisa's lips. "I think maybe you do," she insisted, "but I think you protect him. Good! It makes you the right woman for him."

"Raisa," Felicity started.

"No," she interrupted. "I know what I know, and I will keep my own counsel, but more than that, I have seen the tattoo." Raisa lifted her hand to touch the spot above her own heart. "This sign, it is not so common here in this city, but I know it from the old country - Солнцевская братва – the _Solntsevskaya Bratva. _I do not know how my boy became a part of such a thing, but I know this is only a part of it."

A sheen of tears slid over Felicity's eyes as she looked at the woman who was as much a mother to him as Moira Queen. "I wish I could tell you," she whispered.

"I know," Raisa smiled, one hand coming up to brush back a blonde curl. "You will take care of him for me, yes?"

"Always," Felicity promised.

"Good! Now, you will wear this and go down to make Mr. Oliver's jaw drop." Raisa deftly slipped a bracelet onto Felicity's wrist.

"What?" She looked down, eyes widening at the large ruby surrounded by diamonds. "I can't-!"

"It was my mother's," Raisa explained, reaching out to prevent Felicity from removing it. "Mr. Oliver and Miss Thea are the closest thing to children I will ever have."

"Then Thea-."

"No," she shook her head. "I have other things for Miss Thea. This is meant to go to the eldest son's lady. My mother had no son, so it came to me. One day it will go to you, but for now you will wear it for me to shine when you walk into the party with Mr. Oliver, yes?"

Felicity gave into impulse and threw her arms around her. "I don't know what's happening," she confessed, "but I hope one day I can have this as mine – really mine."

"You will. I know."

Raise slipped out of the room and Felicity took a deep breath. She took one last look in the mirror. Her chin lifted and her shoulders slipped back. She looked fantastic and she intended to do all of them proud – Raisa, Thea, Oliver, but most particularly herself.

"Time to go," she told her reflection and moved towards the door.

Oliver waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. She stopped, watching him as he talked to his sister and his…second mother. The easy interaction between the three made her smile. He wouldn't have been so relaxed with them too long ago and it lifted her to see it now. Her hand reached out for the balustrade as she began to walk down the steps. Thea glanced up and broke into a grin before nudging her brother. He turned, eyes lifting to the head of the stairs.

A tremulous smile broke over her face as she took in his stunned look. Every woman should have a man look at her like that at least once in her life. Felicity continued down, but her gaze never left his. She could hear Thea and Raisa whispering and giggling, but she couldn't look away from the man waiting for her.

"You look…exquisite," Oliver told her in a low voice. He took her hand in his, lifting it so he could brush a kiss over her knuckles. The flash of the ruby caught his eye and he blinked at the bracelet before turning his face towards Raisa.

She nodded at him. "You two go now, have fun," she said before drawing Thea towards the kitchen.

"Enjoy the party!" Thea called back, tossing a quick wave over her shoulder. "Oh, and big brother? You totally owe me!"

"And what about Felicity?" he called after her.

"She paid me back by letting me play!"

A rough chuckle escaped him as he shook his head. "My sister," he told her, humor lightening his eyes.

"Is adorable," she finished for him.

"Is potentially a brat," he corrected. She pinched his side. "Hey!"

"Don't be mean," Felicity instructed. "Thea didn't let me look at so much as one price tag and made sure I look like a beautiful Christmas princess."

"She managed the Christmas princess part," Oliver corrected. "You did the beautiful all by yourself." Color dusted her cheeks and he stroked a finger across one. "See?"

"Oliver…"

"Felicity…," he teased. He turned her towards the door as his hand settled on the small of her back. "The car is waiting for us, and I am looking forward to being the most envied man in the room."

The bracelet caught her eye as she let him wrap a shawl around her shoulders. She'd known Thea approved, but it took on another meaning entirely to have Raisa approve. It meant more than she could put into words. Moira might not have approved of her and she couldn't begin to guess what Robert Queen would have thought, but none of that mattered in the light of the approval of these two women.

"You're thinking too hard," Oliver murmured in her ear as he opened the door.

"Not really," Felicity shook her head. "Just…appreciating my good fortune."

"In being my date this evening?" he teased. "I thought that was my fortune?"

"It is," she gave him an arch look. "Mine is you and everyone who comes with you. They love you, you know."

"I know," he nodded. His arm curled around her as they stepped into the night. "And they adore you."

"It's mutual, believe me."


	13. Advent Day 13 - Present

_Author's Note: This one was both wonderful and difficult to write. I hope you enjoy._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 13 – Present**

Felicity shook her head as she hurried down to the dining room. She and Oliver needed to do the calendar before Thea got downstairs. The two women had plans for the day and their ride would arrive soon. No one knew what time they would get back, but they planned for an entire day's outing, so she wanted to operate with that in mind. The party last night ran late, but she couldn't complain. Everything felt like a dream now, but…it turned out to be so much more than she'd expected. Despite having been to fancy parties and dinners with Oliver before, she never went as his date – she went as his assistant, as a partner. Last night, for the first time, she arrived on his arm.

Being the center of his focus for an entire evening ruined her for anyone else.

She knew Oliver had not dated often since his return from the island, being too focused on his vigilante work, and she didn't have a clue what he might have been like before the island, but she'd never been so…pampered and spoiled by a date before. He never left her side and he remained in some form of physical contact constantly – her hand tucked into his arm, his hand at the small of her back. Several times he played with Raisa's bracelet where it rested on her wrist, but just gave her a secretive sort of smile when she expressed any curiosity.

Something told her he knew the story behind the bracelet.

She'd heard the whispers and seen the looks, but she didn't care. It was her night…Oliver's night…their night. They danced and laughed and talked and then did everything all over again. He brought her back to the mansion afterwards, insisting she would get more sleep there as opposed to staying in her own apartment where she would have to get up early and drive out here anyway. She didn't argue too much – it would be easier. It also meant she got to spend more time with him during the ride home. He'd walked with her to the door of the guest room that always seemed to be 'hers' when she stayed over.

"Thank you for going with me," Oliver said, bringing her hand up to his lips once more.

"Always," Felicity replied, not stopping to think about her answer as the hint of a blush crept over her cheeks and her fingers curled around his.

Something both tender and fierce flashed across his face and he tugged on her hand before releasing it to slide one arm around her waist to pull her closer. His free hand moved to cup her face, his thumb sweeping across her cheek. A thousand words passed between them without one ever being spoken. He leaned down, eyes never straying from hers, watching for any sign of denial. A sign she didn't intend to give. Her eyes fluttered closed at the last possible second.

Then his lips touched hers and the spark between them ignited into something deeper than she could have ever expected.

It felt like coming home. Then it felt like they threw themselves to the winds of fate. He pulled back, she met his gaze, and somehow, in that moment, everything coalesced into a new pattern. The stained glass of their lives which once merely existed as windows sharing a common border in their friendship and even into their partnership began to blend, giving a hint to the future picture they might one day become if they worked for it. They could make it work; make it the best part of her and the best part of him…one day.

Now, starting this morning, they would face the world from that new shared perspective.

"Good morning," Felicity smiled as she found Oliver waiting for her.

He smiled, holding a hand out to her. "Good morning to you, too." His lips brushed her cheek as she stepped in close. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she laughed, "though I'm going to need coffee if I'm going to survive a day of holiday shopping with Thea."

"Not to mention Lyla and Laurel," he noted, one eyebrow flicking up in amusement. "I think I'm getting the better side of this deal, inheriting Sara and the guys for the day."

"Oh, hush." She poked him in the side. "It won't be that bad. I just need the caffeine to wake up, so I don't let Thea buy everything." Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the clock. "Lyla will be here soon with Laurel. Time to open the calendar."

Oliver peeled back the cardboard door and picked up a square piece of chocolate. "It's a present," he told her, the corner of his mouth curling up. He took a bite of the candy.

"Of course it is," she nodded before giggling as she accepted her half. "And the holiday miracles just keep on coming." Felicity popped her half into her mouth.

"Felicity!"

Thea's voice rang through the house and Felicity winced. "I haven't gotten my coffee," she mourned, leaning against him before sighing. "Oh, well…into the breach." She pushed away and started for the door, but his hand caught her arm and pulled her back. "Oliver, I have to go."

"Without a proper goodbye?"

She looked at him, eyes sparkling. Her chin tilted up, mouth rising to meet his, the familiar-unfamiliar sensations running through her once again. His hands framed her face as hers came to rest at his waist. They kept the kiss brief, but sweet, pulling back to smile at each other before Oliver leaned forward and pressed another kiss just above her eyebrow.

"Felicity! Where are-!" Thea's voice cut off and they turned to find her looking at them. Her head tilted to one side and she folded her arms over her chest. Felicity started to say something, but the younger woman held up a finger before turning a stern look on her brother. "Well, Oliver, don't you have something to say?"

He frowned. "Speedy…?"

Thea rolled her eyes. "A 'thank you' would be nice," she prompted. "Who knows how long it would have taken you to get to this point without Raisa and I pointing out how bombshell worthy Felicity is?"

"I already knew-."

"Yeah, yeah," she interrupted. "You knew she was beautiful. Duh. A blind man would know she was beautiful." The Queen smirk – which Felicity honestly thought should be trademarked – crept over her face. "But be honest – how many men did you cut off last night before Felicity even knew they thought about approaching her?" Oliver cast an exasperated look at her and Thea laughed. "That's what I thought!"

"Thea, stop teasing your brother," Felicity told her with a shake of her head before turning to Oliver. "One last kiss and then we girls have shopping to do."

Humor lit his eyes. "Go away, Thea," he tossed over his shoulder as he leaned down towards Felicity. She heard the younger woman giggle, then the laughter faded into the distance as Oliver's lips covered hers and she lost track of time.

The clearing of a throat drew their attention once more. This time a smiling Raisa waited at the door with a small thermos. "The others are waiting for you, Miss Felicity," she said. Holding out the thermos, she continued, "You take some of my coffee with you, but you make Miss Thea stop somewhere so you can eat since you did not have breakfast, yes?"

Felicity laughed. Giving Oliver a quick hug, she walked over and accepted the thermos. "I will, Raisa," she promised. Then she gave Raisa a hug as well before striding towards the front door. She glanced back with a wave before sliding into Lyla's backseat next to Thea.

"Raisa's coffee?" Thea asked, her hands already moving towards the thermos.

"Oh, no you don't, you scamp," Felicity laughed. "This is my coffee so I can keep up with you. I've shopped with you before remember. I don't want to know what shopping would be like with a caffeinated version of you!"

"Think Taz," Laurel recommended, her own smirk tilting her lips.

Lyla frowned. "Uh Taz?"

"Yeah," Laurel nodded. "As in the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes."

Thea huffed, but her lips twitched, unable to hold the pout she tried to make. The other three women laughed, not bothering to hold anything back. "I just have one request," Thea said with a smiling sigh.

Felicity tilted her head, still giggling. "What's that?"

"Don't tell Roy."

Laughter filled the car once more as it drove towards the heart of their city.


	14. Advent Day 14 - Caroler

_Author's Note: My brain did not want to work today, but I finally managed to spin this out. I hope you enjoy!_

**Advent Anticipation – Day 14 – Carolers**

"There's only so long I'm going to be able to keep manipulating the lights before someone is going to add two and two together and decide to check the system," Felicity reminded the entire team as her fingers flew over the keyboards. "I don't particularly want to see how good I am at doing this while playing hide and go seek with the police tech squad."

"Just a few more minutes." Oliver's voice, changed by the voice synthesizer came back to her.

"A few more minutes he says," she muttered as a red light began to flash at her. "Damn it, I do not want to go to jail. That would definitely put a damper on the holidays."

"Felicity?" Dig's voice sounded in her ear this time, the question clear in her name.

"Do me a favor and concentrate on getting the bad guy and let me work?" she shoots back, ignoring his request for information. Right now would hardly be the time to explain that her time was up. Instead she ignored the two or three feints from the SCPD and focused on clearing her back trail while keeping an eye on her guys and their current pursuit. Speaking of which…

"Roy!"

"What's up, Blondie?"

"You've got a motorcycle cop just ahead. Take the next right, go up two blocks, take a left, and then up three. Then you can get back to the chase." Her voice issued the orders even as she turned back to block another probe from some clever tech downtown. She started muttering once more. "Should I be happy or sad the police have started hiring competent techs? I mean, yay them – maybe they can catch some bad guys and we don't have to, but it's going to be a pain on my side of things."

"Felicity."

"Busy, Oliver."

"Worry about your own battle and quit trying to cover for us as well," he told her. "We'll manage."

"I'm sure," she told him, a smirk in her voice, "but not as well. Now get this guy please! He's less than two blocks ahead of you." Her attention shifted once more. "And as for you, you clever little monkey, why don't I send you probing into a different area altogether? Let's see what you think of Mr. Jefferson Blake and his questionable little side business."

"You do know we're listening to this, right?" Roy's voice chimed in.

"Then stop," she replied, still busy with her typing. "Concentrate on catching the chemist you're chasing."

"Hard to ignore you when you're muttering in our ears, Blondie."

"Enough." Oliver's voice cut through and both of them fell silent. "Felicity? What's going on?"

"The police are currently busy discovering the secrets of a nasty little man I tripped over earlier when I was pinning down the crazy doctor's identity," Felicity replied. "I would have sent you towards him first because if anyone needs to have fear instilled in his heart, it's this creep, but the chemist can do more overall damage and to a lot more people, so he had to come first. I was busy trying to figure out a good way to send them an anonymous tip when you called and I needed to start playing hopscotch with the lights. Did you get the guy yet? Because if I can get out of the system, I'd be-."

"Felicity."

She forced herself to count backwards from three. "Stopping now."

"We've got him. Get out of the system, shut it down. We'll be back when we've left him gift wrapped for Lance."

"Thank you." Her voice rushed out of her in a long sigh. It didn't take as long to get out of a system as it did to get in, but she refused to rush. Each step back she made sure to cleanse any sign of her presence, but she also wired in an electronic 'backdoor' for the next time she needed into the city's traffic light system. It took her longer than some would think – she could be thorough in her determination to protect the team, even if they didn't always know about the things she did in order to just that.

She leaned back in her chair, stretching to get rid of the kinks. Flipping on the radio, she had to smile as Christmas carols filled the lair. It might not be her holiday, but the songs always made the day a little brighter. Some of them could even get her swaying or dancing when she was alone. Now, though, the songs pulled on a more recent memory – one from just this morning, when she and Oliver stood in her kitchen and opened the calendar. Their reward proved to be a tiny chocolate singer.

"A caroler," he noted.

"I wonder why they're always dressed in old fashioned clothes," she said, turning the candy over in her hands before taking a bite.

He shrugged. "Probably because so few people do the traditional form of caroling now." A small hint of bewilderment entered his expression. "And because people think Dickens embodies Christmas."

"Dickens?" she frowned, but that passed quickly as the lightbulb went off in her mind. She laughed. "A Christmas Carol! Of course! And it is the perfect type of movie for the season. Or well, book or movie…depending on which you prefer. Me, I prefer the Muppets version with Michael Caine. He makes a great Scrooge."

Dig called before they could talk about it. He told them to turn on the news and they watched a report on a mad scientist holding up one of the local labs in order to steal enough of a deadly toxin to infect the entire town's water supply. Oliver and Felicity had to take a backseat to Arrow and his tech advisor.

Hopefully now they could go back to being them for a few minutes.

One of the peppier songs, 'Rocking Around the Christmas Tree', came on as she began to clear her area. Her smile deepened and grew dazzling. She swayed and sang as she put things away.

"_Rockin around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas party hop,_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see,_

_Every couple tries to stop,"_

Felicity spun away from her desk on the beat only to find herself staring at her three partners. Heat flooded her face as she stumbled to a stop. "Oh my God," she murmured, hands coming up to cover her face. She glared at them through her fingers. "Make some noise!" she demanded, bringing her hands down all of the sudden. "Knock? Call out? Something?"

"And miss that show?" Roy laughed. "No way."

Her eyes narrowed on him and Dig snagged his arm. "Come on, junior," he said. "Let's go get our stuff together before you open your mouth again."

Roy's laughter continued to float back to them and she sighed. "Can you shoot him?" she asked, putting on her sweetest smile.

"No," he replied as he walked over to her. "You wouldn't let me shoot Roy last week, so I'm not letting you talk me into it this week."

"Okay, fine." She poked at his ribs. "Go get changed so we can go home."

"Are you planning to do another song and dance show?"

Her jaw dropped. "Oliver!" His smirk deepened and she pursed her lips. One hand rose to point towards one of the rooms off the main one. "Go!"

"I'm going." He took three steps away from her before turning back. "I almost forgot something." Striding back to her, he framed her face with his hands and pressed a fast, hard kiss to her lips. "Next time, try and keep the communication lines clear, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, a little breathless from the intensity of the kiss.

"Guess all teachers have favorites," Roy commented as he walked through on his way towards the stairs. "I get lectured, you get kissed."

She focused on the younger man and dredged up her most innocent voice. "Why, Roy, did you want Oliver to kiss you?"

A look of horror crawled across Roy's face. "Quit giving me nightmares, Blondie!" he ordered. "I'm out of here. You people are crazy."

"I second him," Dig put in as he walked past. "Though I think he's part of it." He shook his head. "I'm headed home. Call if you need me."

"We're leaving as well," Oliver assured him. "Go home to your family."

Felicity waved and then turned back to Oliver. "Well?" she insisted. "Go get changed. I want some cocoa…and that's at home."

He gave her another quick kiss. "I'm going," he assured her. He reached the door and glanced back. "So no more dancing?"

"Oliver!"


	15. Advent Day 15 - Tree

_Author's Note: A little bit of angst crept into this, but it doesn't even reach the level of an Arrow episode, so I figure I'm safe._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 15 – Tree**

"You do know I need to go back to my apartment soon, right?" Felicity laughed as they met in the dining room. "I should have gone home last night."

"I enjoy having you here." Oliver pulled the calendar over to him and began to open the candy for the day. "I like knowing you're safe."

"I'm safe in my apartment," she pointed out, but didn't press the issue for the moment. It wouldn't be hard to go back to her apartment from the lair later in the evening. The thought felt wrong even as it crossed her mind and she reconsidered. Okay, it wouldn't be easy either – being in this house with Oliver, Thea, and Raisa gave her a feeling she couldn't remember having since she was a little girl.

"Felicity?"

Oliver's concerned voice drew her attention and her eyes snapped up. "Yes?" she blurted out. "I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" He turned away from the calendar to focus on her.

"I'm fine," she hastened to reply. "It was just…"

He stepped closer, a hand going to her shoulder. "What?"

"Do you know the last time I remember a real family holiday?" she asked, a wry smile crossing her face. "Holidays mean traveling, so mom would pull extra shifts. We needed the money, but…" She shook her head. "The last time I remember having a holiday like this with all of the family and planning and even the little anxieties was before my dad left us. I don't even remember the specifics, just feelings – that's how young I was."

"Now you have us," he told her, hand tightening for a moment.

"I have you," she agreed.

He leaned forward to kiss the top of her head before stepping back. Reaching out for the calendar once more, he pulled out the day's chocolate. "It's a Christmas tree." He took a bite.

"Which you still don't have," she pointed out before taking her half.

"I have that meeting with the prospective investors from Wayne Enterprises," he frowned. "I need to get that tree; I promised Thea we would decorate the inside. I can't postpone the meeting though."

"I'll get it."

Both of them spun to face the door. Thea waited there, her hands tucked into the back pockets of her jeans. Roy stood behind her, leaning against the door jamb. He nodded to them. "Morning Oliver, Blondie."

Felicity wrinkled her nose. "Why am I the only one with a nickname?" she muttered. Then she shook her head. "Never mind."

Roy's eyes twinkled at her, but he kept his mouth shut when she glared at him.

"You two act more like brother and sister than Oliver and I sometimes," Thea told them. She turned back to Oliver. "I can pick it."

"Thea-," he started.

"No, wait," she interrupted. "You've been doing everything…or, well, you and Felicity, but…this is supposed to be my Christmas too, right? Plus it's not right for you to do everything for the house. I should do something." She bit her lip. "I want to do the tree."

Oliver held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, you pick the tree."

"Felicity and Roy will help me," she grinned. Then she froze and turned to them. "You will, right?"

"Sure," Roy shrugged.

Felicity considered the shopping trip a couple of days earlier and hesitated for a moment. Then she made the mistake of meeting Thea's eyes. "I swear," she muttered, "what is it with Queens and those eyes?" Thea frowned, a hint of unease crossing her face, as Oliver stiffened a little. Felicity shook her head. "Oliver does the same exact look when he thinks one of us is about to tell him 'no'. That look should be illegal." She watched the siblings trade a tentative but happy look and a sigh slipped free. "Alright, alright." Her head tilted and she aimed an ironic look at Oliver. "Just to let you know, I'm taking the day off."

"We need the perfect tree," Thea told them. An expression blending hope, anxiety, and a near manic determination settled on her face. "I've never gotten to pick the tree before."

Her two companions exchanged a glance while Raisa patted Felicity's shoulder. "Good luck, Miss Felicity."

Later that night Felicity stepped into the lair, Roy at her heels. Oliver spotted them walking in and frowned. "You didn't need to-," he began.

"Shopping," Felicity interrupted, pointing at him. "Tree shopping with Thea."

Dig's eyebrows went up. "That bad?"

"Did you know Starling City has five tree lots?" she asked him.

"No," he drew out the word.

"Well, let me tell you – there are five tree lots in Starling City." Her nose wrinkled. "Let me rephrase – Starling City has at least five tree lots. How do I know? That's how many lots we visited before we found the perfect tree according to Thea Queen's standards." Oliver lifted a hand to cover his mouth and she gave him a narrow-eyed stare. "Yes?"

"Nothing," he assured her, his expression shifting into a more serious mien. "So…you texted me that she did find a tree?"

"Oh, she found a tree," Felicity muttered as she glanced down at her hands. Fine scrapes covered both of them with one or two deeper scratches marring the surface further.

"Think you've got it bad, Blondie?" Roy's hands bore more scratches, some deeper than she liked.

"You did clean those out, right?" she frowned, reaching for one of his hands. "Who knows what you got in there with the tree and all that dirt? The last thing we need is for you to come down with some infection or something during the holidays."

He let her look over his hand, but gave a soft huff of amusement as she spoke. "Yes, mother," he teased. "Soap, water, and some ointment. I'm fine."

"Ha!" she scoffed though she let go of his hand and patted his arm. "Like I ever listen when any of you say you're fine."

The clearing of a throat drew their attention. Oliver stared at them with a small frown on his face while Dig stood off to one side clearly fighting a smile. Felicity's brow furrowed, but then she stumbled forward as Roy gave her a gentle push towards Oliver. "Go deal with that, would you?" he muttered as he passed behind her. "I've already been beaten up by a tree. I don't want to deal with our fearless leader in a mood too."

She glanced at him over one shoulder, rolling her eyes, but then she made her way over to Oliver. Dig started towards Roy and patted her shoulder as they passed each other. Her feet continued on their path to stand in front of Oliver. He reached out, cradling her hands in his. "You should have had them deliver it," he told her as he turned her hands over. Her deepest scratch stretched across her right palm. His thumb ran across it once before he lifted her hand to his lips.

"Oliver?"

"Raisa always told me kisses made the hurts less," he replied, innocence written across his face and belied by the mischief in his eyes.

"Oh, well, there are a lot of scrapes," she blinked down at her hands. Then her eyes flew back up to meet his. "Not that I'm suggesting you have to kiss each…or, well…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to both correct herself and still give an honest answer.

"I got it." His mouth smoothed into the smile he reserved for her. "We can discuss it." Color dusted her cheeks, but he moved on. "Speaking of discussions though – your text earlier was a bit short on details. Why do I need to have a party tomorrow?"

"What?" she frowned in bewilderment and then her expression cleared. "Oh! Right!" A giggle spilled out of her. "When I say Thea found a tree? Thea found a tree. She swears you have enough decorations for it, but…well, it's going to take an army to get this thing decorated before Christmas."

"That big?"

"That big."

Oliver leaned against the table and shook his head. "Why would she-?"

"I think…" Felicity started to interrupt him and then bit her lip.

He reached out and used his thumb to pull her lip free. "What do you think?"

"Don't do that," she muttered. "It's distracting." He gave her a look and she sighed. "I think she's trying to…reclaim more of…I hesitate to say her childhood all things considered, but maybe the family holiday? With everything that's happened, she's been…" Her voice trailed off and she shrugged.

"Disassociated," he finished. His expression shifted into a more stoic Arrow face.

"No," she told him. "Do not go all broody, Arrow-guilt on this."

"Felicity-."

"I said no," she repeated. Her tone strengthened and grew more forceful. "If anyone has to accept blame for what Thea's going through, then it's Malcolm and Moira, not you. I'm not going to let you take this on too. More than that, I'm not letting you go home to Thea with that open wound in your eyes. She's been telling all kinds of stories about Christmas with you when she was a little girl." Said eyes flickered as they met her gaze. She lifted her hand and laid it against his cheek. As her thumb traced a line just under his eye, she gave him a soft smile. "That's the big brother she needs right now; she needs the guy who does anything to protect her – even agreeing to stay up all night just to make sure Santa Claus doesn't skip their house."

His eyes fell closed as he leaned into her hand. "You always manage to do that," he murmured.

"What?" she asked, her voice whisper soft.

One of his hands slid behind her neck and pulled her forward. He pressed his lips to her brow. "You always manage to bring the light back."


	16. Advent Day 16 - Ornament

_Author's Note: Starting with this chapter, you'll see me alternate between Advent and Chanukkah. (I've come across at least three ways of spelling Hanukkah/Chanukkah/Chanukah – it's due to the transliteration from Hebrew to English. I've chosen to use Chanukkah because I like how it looked on the art I did for another site.) I will continue to try and get chapters on Advent up just before midnight (CST) of the day in question and then I will try and get Chanukkah chapters up before/at/just after sunset of the day (so hopefully by around 5:30 - 6:00 CST). I am planning on a follow up story called "The Twelve Days of Christmas" to celebrate the full Christmas season from Dec. 26th through the Epiphany on Jan. 6th. Enough of my chatter._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 16 - Ornament**

"Dig and Lyla are running a little late, but should be here any minute," Felicity announced as she walked into the living room. "They forgot Sara's travel crib and had to go back for it. Dig also said they were bringing lunch. I told them they were allowed to forget anything except Miss Sara."

"Dibs!" Roy called out from where he lay beneath the tree.

Felicity laughed. "Too late! I already got my claim in."

"Hey!"

"Now you know why I always answer my phone," she informed him, an arch note in her voice. "I do not believe in missing opportunities."

"I think you cheat," he grumbled. She watched his feet push down to move him a little further back. "Wait until two of us are stuck and then decide somebody should check on them."

"Is it my fault you didn't think of it first?" As she sat down on the floor nearby, she reached over and patted his leg. "You just worry about getting those lights all set up. Once you get that done, I promised to help Thea with the first set of ornaments and you can hold Sara then."

Thea started giggling. "The baby's adorable," she told them, "but I can't believe how she's got both of you wrapped around her finger!"

"Wait until she can talk," Felicity shrugged. "Besides, no one is as bad as her daddy and her honorary uncles all in the same room with their little lady." She tossed a wink in Thea's direction. "How are those lights coming on your side, Oliver?" she called out.

A light smattering of curses in what she thought was Chinese answered her. Giggles erupted from both women and Oliver leaned around the tree to glare. "Either of you want to do this?"

"Nope," Felicity replied, eyes blinking open wide in her best innocent look. "We're leaving that chore up to you manly types."

"Yeah," Thea agreed. She tucked her arm into Felicity's and gave her brother a grin. "Lights go into the 'guy' half of the job, just like hauling boxes."

"Funny how the equality thing gets thrown right out the window when it's something the women don't want to do," Roy grunted. They watched him reach for a wire curled around a branch over his head.

"You really want to go there?" Thea kicked the bottom of his foot.

"Just making an observation," he shot back.

"Don't."

Felicity and Oliver exchanged an amused glance, but the doorbell rang before anyone else could break into the conversation.

"I'll get it!" Felicity popped up from her seat and hastened for the door. She opened it wide, a bright, cheerful smile on her face. "There you are!" she stated, the happiness of her smile filling her voice.

"Here we are," agreed Dig with a shake of his head. "And here's the baby before Harper steals her."

"Oh, he's stuck in lights," she laughed, but snagged Sara anyway. "Hello, princess!" Sara cooed, a sound she made for familiar faces. "That's right! Aunt Felicity has you now, and when he's done working, you can see Uncle Roy." She moved straight across to the tree, helping Sara reach out to touch the tree. The baby pulled her hand back. "It's strange isn't, Sara? Look who's here though?" She walked a little further around to where Oliver seemed almost finished with his light strand.

Oliver reached out, running his finger over Sara's palm. The baby's fingers clasped his tight and he chuckled. "Still have that good grip, don't you?" He tugged, but only enough to get her gurgling at him. His eyes met Felicity's for a moment and she couldn't quite make out the meaning hidden in the back of his before they moved up over her shoulder. "Dig," he nodded. "Care to help with some lights?"

"Man," Dig folded his arms over his chest as he looked the situation up and down. "That is some tree. How'd you three get it in here?"

"With a hell of a lot of scraped knuckles and scratched hands," Roy replied from somewhere below. "Pain in the ass, dude."

"Language!" Felicity yelped. "Just because there's almost no chance of her not learning those kinds of words doesn't mean we should get a head start!"

"Yeah,, yeah," he muttered. "Take her over by Thea so I can finish cussing at the tree then."

"Hmph," she tilted her chin up. "Come on, little Miss Sara. Let's go talk to the other girls." She wandered over to the other side of the room where Thea now stood talking to Lyla. They smiled at her.

Thea reached out a hand and tickled at Sara's ribs. The baby's head rested on Felicity's shoulder, but she laughed when her mother did. "She's still a cutie," Thea told Lyla.

"Thanks," the other woman grinned. "We like her…even if she is growing too fast." Her smile softened. "It's so funny," she mused. "I want her to stay the age forever, but at the same time I'm looking forward to so much in the future – her first word, her first step. I know I don't want it to go by too fast, and yet…"

"And yet you want to experience everything," Thea finished. Her expression grew distant, a little haunted.

Felicity's eyes narrowed and then she met Lyla's gaze. A tilt of her head and Lyla swept Sara into her arms. "Come on, baby girl," Lyla commented. "Let's go make fun of Daddy while he works."

"You didn't have to do that," Thea said as she turned that distant gaze on Felicity.

"Yes, I did," Felicity replied. She drew Thea into the foyer, pausing only a moment to exchange a glance with Oliver. He began to move towards them, but she shook her head. For a moment he paused, obviously torn, but then he gave her a slow nod and moved back to the tree.

"I miss being able to do that."

"What?" Felicity asked, bewilderment furrowing her brow.

Thea's lips curved into a sad smile. "Having a whole conversation with Ollie and never saying a word." She lifted one shoulder. "We used to do it all the time, but then he disappeared and…it wasn't really Ollie that came back."

"Thea-."

"I'm…I'm not saying it wasn't my brother," she shook her head. "Just…he'd changed and I know he loved me…loves me, but we couldn't…we couldn't connect." Her gaze shifted from the living room to Felicity. "But you did…you do."

A frisson of alarm went down Felicity's spine. "I didn't try to…to come between you two."

"You didn't." Thea moved to the staircase and sat down on the steps. Felicity followed, watching the younger woman in silence. "You didn't…the island did. Whatever happened to him there…" She bit her lip. "Felicity…does he talk to you about it?"

She gave a slow nod. "Sometimes…a little." Her mouth opened and closed a time or two. "It's…kind of piecemeal."

"But he talks?"

"Yes." Felicity watched Thea's countenance for a hint as to her reaction.

"Thank God."

That was not the reaction she expected. "I'm sorry?"

"He's talking to you." Thea gave her a watery smile. "It means this is real – you and him and…" She waved her hand. "Whatever this thing is between you, it's real. You are so good for him, he needs you, and I was…afraid." The last word came out in almost a whisper.

Felicity caught her hand. "It's real. I promise you. It's real, it's happening, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Thea leaned forward and threw her arms around Felicity in a rare sign of affection. "There've been so many shadows and lies and darkness around us. I need him to be alright."

Felicity returned the hug. "He's going to be alright," she replied, voice full of fervent promise. Then she pulled back and put her hands on Thea's shoulders. "And so are you." The younger woman's smile blossomed, growing almost as bright as the innocent smile she once wore so effortlessly. "Now," Felicity rose to her feet and pulled Thea along with her, "we need to get back in there and make sure things are going according to plan."

"We'd better," Thea agreed as her chin tilted up in her 'I'm the boss' fashion. "Lyla can't manage all of them on her own and they'd only mess it up."

Oliver gave her an exasperated look over the top of Sara's head where it rested against his chest. "Keep it up, Speedy," he warned, "and you'll be decorating the behemoth on your own."

"It's not that big," she rolled her eyes. "Quit overdramatizing it."

"It's huge," he tossed back.

"It fits in the house," she insisted.

"Barely!"

"Okay!" Felicity called out, "separate corners you two!" Her eyes travelled over the situation. "Okay, since Oliver's managed to talk Dig into handling lights while he also relieved Lyla of the baby, he gets to help me talk Raisa into making some more of her _pryaniki_. Thea, you help Lyla with the ornament selection."

"_Pryaniki_?" Dig raised an eyebrow.

"Russian honey bread," Oliver supplied.

"Spice cookies," Thea countered.

Felicity tossed up her hands, frowning at the siblings. "Technically both," she told Dig. "They're fantastic. Come on, Oliver. Let's go find Raisa."

They stepped into the hallway, strolling towards the kitchen.

"Oliver?" Felicity turned towards him, one hand reaching to touch his arm. His focus zeroed in on her and her lips curved into a soft smile. It never failed to amaze her how he could make her feel like the only person of importance when he looked at her – like everything she had to say was of utmost importance to him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, patting Sara's back as she nestled into his shirt.

_Honestly, the man could make a woman melt without even trying._ She gave herself a mental shake. "No, nothing's wrong, but I wanted to ask you to do something."

"Anything."

Felicity blinked at him. "Maybe you should let me ask first?"

"Ask away." Humor lit his gaze and he reached out to tug a lock of her hair. "I doubt there's any request you could make that would get a different answer."

"Well," she began again, "the calendar has been a lot of fun, and can I say yet again that holiday miracles are amazing? I mean, us getting an ornament today when we're planning on decorating the tree? I ask if you'd had someone plan the whole thing, but there've been too many things you couldn't have managed." She shook her head before returning to her topic. "The other stuff has been amazing too, so I was thinking…maybe you would like to celebrate with me tonight?" He tilted his chin, that little movement he used when he wasn't sure if he'd heard her correctly. She reviewed her words and then winced. "Okay, I should have elaborated a bit more."

His lips twitched. "Please do."

"Tonight is the first night of Chanukkah," she explained. "I was wondering if you would like to join me? It takes place at sunset, just some prayers, lighting the candles, and then dinner. I know it's not elaborate, and you're not Jewish, but-."

"Felicity." He reached out with his free hand and squeezed her shoulder. Then his hand slid to the back of her neck and he pressed a kiss to her brow. "I'd love to celebrate with you."

"Great!" She gave a relieved smile. Sara snuffled a bit and Felicity raised a hand to rub her back. "I just thought you'd been sharing so much with me, so I wanted to…share back."

"You'll have to tell me about it you know," he warned her. "I know next to nothing about the holiday."

"It's more a festival really…and that can wait until tonight," she laughed.

The sound of a picture being taken brought their attention around to find Raisa lowering a camera. "Such a pretty picture for my wall," she smiled. "I want many more such pictures soon." Felicity could feel a flush coloring her cheeks, but Raisa continued to beam at them. "Does Mr. Oliver need to bring anything?" she asked.

"Ah…well, if you want something in particular to eat, you could bring that," Felicity replied. "Fried foods are best. I'll have _sufganiot_, ah, sorry, jelly donuts for dessert, but I hadn't thought much on dinner."

"Jelly donuts?"

She nodded. "Fried donuts with jelly inside."

"I know what to make you," Raisa nodded. "I'll send Mr. Oliver with something to put on the table."

A crash from the living room echoed through the house. Oliver grew still before turning a bland gaze on Felicity. "Think they'd notice if we snuck out?"

"Dig would notice," she commiserated. "And if we take off with Sara before Roy gets a chance to hold her, you know he'll hunt us down."

Raisa shook her head and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"We'd better go check it out," he huffed.

"Once more into the breach," she sighed. Then she stamped her foot. "I never asked Raisa about the _pryaniki_!"

Oliver laughed and guided her back towards the rest of the family…and whatever new situation awaited them.


	17. Chanukkah - The First Candle

_Author's Note: Here begins our Chanukkah celebration. The first night will include more of an explanation than any other evening. For any of my readers who may be of the Jewish faith, please let me know if I get any details or Hebrew incorrect. I'm working from the internet mostly. I am not Jewish, but I wanted to recognize and celebrate Felicity's faith. (Also, please know that I read every review. I do not always have time to reply, but I appreciate each of you who take the time – to review, to follow, and to favorite.)_

**Chanukkah – The First Candle**

Felicity hummed to herself as she double checked her preparations. The empty menorah stood in the window with the candles neatly lined up on the small table. The wine and _sufganiot_ waited in the kitchen to be added to whatever Oliver brought for dinner. After two weeks of sharing his traditions, she was excited to share one of hers.

A knock on her door brought a cheerful smile to her face. She opened the door to find Oliver waiting, a large container in hand. "Oliver! _Chanukkah Sameach_!" He lifted an eyebrow in question and she giggled. "It just means Happy Chanukkah."

"How about I just wish you the same and not butcher the accent?" he smiled, brushing a kiss over her cheek before gesturing to the container. "Raisa said to tell you she promises she made this kosher. Where do you want this?"

"I would have known," she turned towards the room in question, letting him follow her. "And let's put it in the kitchen for now. We won't eat until after we light the candles."

"Sounds good."

After their stop in the kitchen, she led him back into the living room and over to the menorah. She glanced over her shoulder and gave him a quick smile. "I'll recite the blessings in Hebrew first and then in English, so you know what I'm saying, okay?"

"Whatever you think best," he nodded.

The curiosity and interest in his gaze warmed her as much as his presence. She wasn't exactly what you'd call the most observant person when it came to faith, but she enjoyed some of the festivals and tried to at least observe the major holy days. Despite this, his willingness to step outside of his comfort zone to share this time with her meant a lot. Judaism, observant or not, contributed to her background, her origin – it helped shape her in some ways. Now she got the chance to share that with him.

"Will you explain the story later?" he asked. "I don't think I've ever actually heard it."

"You wouldn't be the only one," she laughed. "And yes, I'll tell you the basics over dinner."

Felicity picked up one of the blue candles and put it in place at the far right of the menorah. "A new candle will be added each night," she explained, "and it goes from right to left like Hebrew is written." Next she picked up the lighter and handed it to him. Her hand reached for the white candle and she turned to face him. "If you please?"

Oliver flicked on the lighter and the flame flared between them as their eyes locked. Felicity could feel the heat as he lit the candle. Once the candle began to burn brightly, he reached past her to put the lighter back on the table without releasing her gaze. She took a deep breath and forced herself to turn. "This candle is the shamash, or helper candle." Facing the menorah and the window beyond, her soft voice began to intone the blessings.

"_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu_

_l'had'lik neir shel Chanukah._

_Amein."_

Her voice moved into a more natural, if still soft cadence as she translated for him, "Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe, Who has sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us to light the lights of Chanukkah. Amen."

"_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh._

_Amein."_

"Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe, Who performed miracles for our ancestors in those days at this time. Amen."

"_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_shehecheyanu v'kiyimanu v'higi'anu laz'man hazeh._

_Amein."_

"Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe, Who has kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Amen." Felicity's voice hitched a bit over the final blessing, used only on the first night. The meaning hit home with her this year, particularly after their losses. As she began to translate for him, her mind brought Sara to the forefront – not the little princess who gave them all hope, but the woman for whom she was named. Sara Lance was the reason some of them made it to this season, and her loss still hurt.

Oliver's hands came to rest at her waist, lending a silent support as though he knew the directions of her thoughts. She leaned back against him for a moment before using the candle in her hand to light the waiting candle in the menorah. Then she fixed her white candle in its place at the center. His hands slid around her waist, holding her to him as they stared at the little flames dancing merrily on their wicks.

"Now what?" he asked after a moment.

She took a breath and stepped away from him. He didn't seem eager to release her, and the reluctant drag of his fingers brought an impish smile to her face as she turned. "Now, we eat," she announced. "And good thing, too," she added. "The smell of whatever Raisa sent is making my stomach protest."

"It'll be Russian." He followed her into the kitchen once more.

"I love trying new food…especially if Raisa's cooking."

They set out the meal, Felicity muttering happily as they opened Raisa offering to find stroganoff. She poured them each a glass of merlot and they settled in to eat. "I love this stuff," she told him. "I wonder if she'll give me the recipe."

"Probably," he chuckled. "She likes you."

"I like her too," she laughed in return. "Raisa's easy to like, and her kitchen? I can't believe how heavenly that place smells on a regular basis."

"On the island…" Oliver paused, his eyes going distant for a minute. Then he refocused on her and continued. "While I was there, it was mostly the people I missed and kept in my head. Sometimes though – something would remind me and I'd miss something strange – weather, a book, other things – but I couldn't let myself remember the taste of the food, so I remembered the smell of Raisa's kitchen instead. It helped."

Felicity reached over and took his hand, sliding her fingers through his. "Have you told her that?"

"No." He shook his head.

"You might think of it," she suggested. "I think…I think it would make her happy to know that she'd helped you in some way."

"Maybe," he allowed. Then he cleared his throat. "So, you were going to tell me about Chanukkah?"

"Right," she nodded. "Let's grab dessert and over to the couch." Snagging her wine, Felicity turned towards the kitchen, but Oliver nudged her away.

"I'll get them."

She redirected her steps and curled up on the couch, legs folded beneath her. He followed a moment later, placing the dessert on the table and shifting until he could curl his arm around her. Letting herself lean into his side, she took a sip of wine, her eyes fixed on the lit candles. "It's funny," she began, "but for such a famous Jewish celebration, it's not one of the major holy days. We also call it the Festival of Lights, and it commemorates the rededication of the Temple in…well, according to the Jewish calendar, it would be year 3597, but in our calendar, it would be 165 BCE." Her eyes narrowed as she put the story in order in her head. It had been a while since the last time she'd thought about it this minutely. "So…three years before that, the Temple was taken by the Greek soldiers and dedicated to Zeus – which got people upset, and a year later the emperor made practicing Judaism illegal, even forbidding the study of the Torah. The rebellion got pretty active at that point and found a leader in a high priest name Mattathias and sons, particularly Judah. It took a while, but they managed to take the country back as well as reclaim the Temple, but it needed to be rededicated."

"Small group to take on the Greek empire," he noted when she stopped to take another sip of wine.

"Small, but tough," she laughed. "And please – what exactly do you call us? And this city?" She gestured towards the window using the hand holding her wine glass. "We're a pretty small group to be taking on all of the creeps we do."

"Point taken." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "What happened next?"

"The rededication – which, by the way, is what Chanukkah means, 'dedication' – required the Temple's menorah to be lit for eight days – the purified oil keeping the flame alight for the entire time – but there was only enough oil for one day." She shook her head. "They lit the menorah anyway…and the oil that should have burned away in one day actually lasted eight. So Chanukkah is a celebration of the victory, the rededication, and the miracle all at the same time."

"And the gift giving?"

"Please tell me you didn't," she pulled away just enough to look up at him.

"I didn't," he smiled, tugging her back into place. "I wasn't sure how that worked exactly so I stuck with Christmas."

"Good." She finished her wine and put the glass down before laying her head against his shoulder. "Me too."

He chuckled. "Felicity?"

"Hmm?"

"Why the gift giving?"

"Oh, right," she sighed. "I think…and this is mostly my opinion, but I think some of it grew out of being the minority in a Christian world. It's mostly kids that get the gifts after all." She paused. "Okay, there is the _gelt_ – chocolate coins – but that's supposed to be a teaching tool, also for kids."

Silence settled over them, but it felt restful, not awkward. Felicity could feel herself growing drowsy, comfortable and content and safe as she enjoyed being in Oliver's presence with no demands on their time – from work or 'work' or family. For this moment, they existed in their own space, a bubble of peace.

"Festival of Lights," he murmured before pressing another kiss to her temple. "It fits."


	18. Advent Day 17 - Candy Cane

_Author's Note: Okay, seriously, this is supposed to be all fluff! I don't know where some of this is coming from!_

**Advent Anticipation – Day 17 – Candy Cane**

Something beeped – and it kept beeping.

As soon as she found the beeping thing – it was going to die.

Felicity pulled herself a little more awake, just enough to realize the annoying beeper happened to be her phone. One hand slipped out of the covers and scrabbled at her bedside table. She pulled the phone to her ear. "If somebody isn't dead or dying-," she started, letting her eyes fall shut once more, fully prepared to go right back to sleep as soon as she could get the caller off the phone.

"Felicity."

Oliver's voice stopped her, and she frowned at the phone. "Oliver? Do you know what time it is? It's…it's…actually, I don't know what time it is because I can't see right now, but it's got to be too early for a phone call. You just left…well, if I don't know what time it is then I don't know when-."

"Felicity!" This time he snapped.

She sat up, going from half asleep to wide awake without further prompting. "Who's hurt? Where are you? What's wrong?"

His voice went quiet which had her scrambling out of bed even before he spoke. "We're at the hospital."

"What?" The word came out in a breathy kind of whisper. Team Arrow didn't do hospitals – they handled themselves. Gunshots, knife wounds, scrapes and cuts and bruises…the team managed fine, thank you. For one of them to be in the hospital…who…? She snatched up the first jeans she could find, dragging them on. "Sara?" she asked, naming off the first likely candidate for needing actual professional care.

"No," he replied. "It's Roy."

Her heart clenched as she grabbed her glasses. "What happened?" she demanded, shoving her feet in some flats and rushing for the door. Oliver might be the worst about medical care, but Roy wasn't far behind. His upbringing and background meant a lot of questions he didn't want to answer, so he avoided the hospital, choosing the free clinic or the team's tender mercies for anything and everything. "What happened?" she repeated.

"We did a quick patrol," Oliver replied. His voice fell to an unhappy low, though she thought most people wouldn't notice. She fumbled with her keys as she locked her door, but her attention remained fixed on the phone at her ear. "It was more…training, not necessity, so we didn't stay out long. He left the base while I finished putting things away." He paused.

She waited, but he remained silent. "Oliver?" she prompted while she all but threw herself in her car. Moments later she pulled out of the garage, headed for the hospital as fast as she dared to go.

"He hadn't been gone fifteen, maybe twenty minutes when my phone rang," he continued. "It was him…mine was the first number he found on speed dial."

A loud bang echoed over her phone. "What was that?" she demanded. "Oliver?"

"Nothing." He heaved a breath. "I tracked him down…he was less than two blocks away." Felicity could feel a coldness building in her stomach, but she waited. "Somebody, several somebodies attacked him. I don't know who." His voice paused…and then returned with a dark promise. "Yet."

"Right, okay, Oliver, please take a deep breath and calm down," Felicity instructed as she caught sight of the hospital ahead. His tone also told her exactly what the loud bang had been. "And please don't hit something again. I don't have first aid kit and I don't want to worry about you and the nice medical professionals while I have to worry about Roy."

"Felicity-," he began, his voice growing tight.

"I promise," she interrupted, "as soon as we find out how Roy is doing and it's safe to go to the lair, then I will commandeer every security feed I can get my hands on in order to find the person or persons who did this." She drew close enough she could see him pacing outside of the emergency room doors. "I'm here." His head came around and she saw his shoulders slump – in relief she hoped. She pulled into a parking space and then sat there for a moment. "How…how bad?" He didn't answer and she closed her eyes – only to look up as her door opened.

Oliver crouched down beside the door. "I don't know. It didn't look bad, but…he took a blow to the head. They brought him in unconscious."

Taking off her seatbelt, Felicity turned until she faced him, placing her feet on the concrete. Her hands came to rest on her knees and she hung her head. "Unconscious?" She could hear him shifting and felt him touch her.

"Felicity."

She lifted her head to meet his gaze once more. He now knelt by her car so he could hold her hands. "Oliver?"

"We need to go inside. We need to be there when the doctors finish examining him. Everything else will have to wait." His face remained calm, stoic even as he spoke. The scrapes on his knuckles and the tightness around his mouth gave the only signs of the anger beneath his skin.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Not thirty seconds ago, you were-."

"I was, and am, angry with whomever put him in there," he interrupted. "As soon as you get me a face or a name I intended to have a talk with them about their after-hours entertainment choices." His hands tightened on hers. Right now, though, Roy needs us here."

Felicity took a deep breath and then nodded. "Right."

He let go of her hands and stood up. "Dig's inside," he informed her, holding out a hand to assist her. She took his hand and let him lead her inside to a private waiting room.

A doctor walked into the room before she could even greet Dig. "Mr. Queen, I'm Dr. Powell and I need to ask you about the young man you brought in?"

"Roy Harper," Oliver supplied.

"Yes, sir," the woman nodded. "With him unconscious, we will need to speak with his family before I can release any information to you. I'm sorry, but those are hospital regulations."

The three of them exchanged glances. Dig stepped forward. "We are his family."

"Sir," the doctor shook her head.

"He doesn't have any family," Oliver told her.

She opened the file in her hand. "I've pulled his file," she replied, "which, based on my exam of Mr. Harper, I can confirm is ridiculously incomplete. However, he does have a next of kin listed. He came in last May to change it. As he has a person listed, I will need to speak with them or get their permission to speak with you." Her eyes came up to meet Oliver's. "Do you know where I can find a Felicity Smoak?"

"What?" Felicity stared at her. "That's me. Why did he…? I mean..." She paused and then took a breath to calm down. "I'm Felicity Smoak."

"Excellent," Dr. Powell smiled. "Do want these gentlemen to remain or-?"

"They stay." Felicity's voice remained polite, but there could be no mistaking the firm tone beneath the civility.

"Very well. Mr. Harper has a concussion, so he'll need to be watched for the next twenty-four hours. The remainder of his wounds are mild, much milder than some of the signs of past injuries…" She let her voice trail off in clear concern.

"Roy…Roy lived on the street for a while," Felicity explained. Her hand reached out for Oliver's. When he took it in his own, she tangled their fingers together. "It…it wasn't always good."

"Yes, I can see that." Her eyes cast an approving glance over the three of them. "It's good of you to get him out of that…as far as he'll let you. We'll keep him here for the rest of the day and possibly overnight. When he's released, will someone be able to keep an eye on him for another day or two, just to be safe?"

"Yes," Oliver agreed. "And doctor?"

"Mr. Queen?"

"Make sure the bills come to me," Oliver insisted.

"I'll make a note." Dr. Powell scribbled something on Roy's file before looking back at them. "You can step in to visit him, but he's on something mild at the moment and we would like to keep him calm. I will authorize one of you to stay if you would like. I know how some folks are when they're used to being on their own. You'll be doing my crew a favor if you can keep him from trying to sneak out."

The trio exchanged glances and Dig stepped up. "I'll stay."

"Good."

They followed her to Roy's room and spent a couple of hours watching over their youngest member, talking to him as well as to each other. Finally the nurses began to mutter and murmur about the growing circles under Felicity's eyes and the men's flagging energy. Dig set himself up in a chair where Roy would see him immediately upon wakening and told the others to go. He promised to call when the younger man woke up.

It still took a good thirty minutes to convince Felicity to leave – and she muttered about it the entire way home.

"Work?" Oliver inquired in a quiet voice as he collapsed into a corner of the couch and let his head fall against the back.

Felicity scoffed. "I'm calling us in sick."

"Oh?"

She gave him a tired smile as she watched him roll his head around enough to peer at her over the side of the furniture. "Yes," she answered as she opened the right day's door on the calendar. "I don't care what they say or don't say, think or don't think. We're not fit to handle corporate intrigue right now and I'm calling it done. We'll worry about it tomorrow." She lifted the chocolate out of its spot and walked over to slip down beside him. "It's close enough to sunrise, and it's a candy cane today."

"Hopefully it means we get some sleep," he muttered as leaned back once more.

She curled into his side, smiling as his arm went around her at her touch. For a moment she remained silent, chewing on her half of the candy. "Here," she said. "Eat yours."

A tired chuckle escaped him as he accepted the chocolate with his free hand. "What time is it?"

"Late…early…" She closed her eyes. "To be honest, I don't know and I don't care. I want a nap."

"Good idea." His arm tightened around her.

"And Roy's the candy cane," she murmured.

"What?" Now he laughed. "Felicity, are you asleep?"

It was her turn to tilt her head back to meet his eyes. "No, but think about it." She yawned, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Excuse me," she smiled. "Anyway, Roy… Candy canes are peppermint – sharp, sweet, and a little icy. So is Roy."

"Icy?"

"He's kind of slow about letting people get close," she explained.

Oliver smiled, bending his head to brush a chaste kiss over her lips. "Why don't we take that nap?"

"My idea," Felicity reminded him, her voice already going drowsy. She felt the rumble of a chuckle as she tried to burrow further into his side. He shifted, drawing her closer and wrapping his arms around her. She felt his lips against her hair, leaving one thought as her last before sleep rolled over her.

_What a lovely way to drift off._


	19. Chanukkah - The Second Candle

_Author's Note: Thank you for embracing this fic and the Chanukkah interludes. I am touched by the welcome._

**Chanukkah – The Second Candle**

Felicity walked through her front door, tossed her purse on countertop, kicked off her shoes, and collapsed onto the couch, sprawling across its length. One arm came up to flop over her closed eyes in an attempt to shield them from any light. Her ears picked up the soft noises of her companion as he shut and locked her front door before following her footsteps to the living room. She could sense him standing over her, feel him watching her. "I'd say something about staring," she began, "but I'm not really sure I can summon up the energy to pretend to care. The nap this morning, lovely cushion notwithstanding, was not enough."

Fingers began to thread through her hair. "At least we've got a lead," Oliver noted in a quiet voice.

"Yep," she replied, pressing a little more deeply into his touch. "And after we light the candles, you can drop me back by the lair before you go searching for the guy…. Oh, speaking of going back that direction though, can we swing by Big Belly? I really want a burger."

"Felicity, you need sleep."

She moved her arm down to give him a pointed stare. "So do you," she shot back. "And I can nap at the lair. At least there I will have my computers set to alert me and wake me up if you need help." She sighed, her arm moving back over her eyes. "Trust me, I'd much rather be sleeping, but we need to get this guy if only because I don't like being scared and having one of you in the hospital scares me. Actually, all things considered, I'd rather be able to know you're getting enough sleep for that matter, even if means sleeping with you just to be sure." His fingers stilled and she heard a muffled sound as though he'd repressed a laugh. She reviewed her words and winced. "That is not what I meant," she groaned. "I'm tired and I meant sleeping, like actually both of us being asleep…and I'm just going to stop now before I come up with something else wonderfully witty to say."

"I know." Oliver pressed his lips to her forehead before moving to brush them against her mouth. "Come on, sleepyhead," he said. "If we're doing all of that before I go find Roy's attacker, then we need to get going soon."

She let him help her to her feet, fussing and grumbling, though she kept it light. If it got to be too much he would have more ammunition for leaving her here. Her finger poked at his chest. "And I expect a proper kiss when we've found this guy," she informed him. "None of your teasing."

"Oh?" He stepped in close, head tilting in consideration. One corner of his mouth turned up and a wicked little glint glittered in his eyes for a moment. "I can do that."

She stared up at him and then blinked. "No teasing," she muttered, sliding past and heading for the menorah.

"I wasn't teasing," he insisted as he reached out a hand to grab hers. Twining their fingers together, he smiled at her dubious glance. "It wasn't a tease," he repeated. "It was a promise."

Their eyes locked and the heat of his look stole her breath. It took Felicity longer than it should have to recover. "Well," she started only to fall silent. "Well…okay then…" She turned towards the menorah once more. Reaching the window, she glanced at him and then reached for one of the Chanukkah candles. "Tonight we'll light two candles with the _shamash_," she explained as she put the second candle in place. "Like I said last night, the candles go from right to left, but we light them left to right."

"Why?" he asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. He picked up the lighter, once more lighting the candle for her.

"We light the newer candle first, giving it the position of honor. It's a recognition that the miracle of the oil grew greater with each new day," she replied. Her voice grew serious and she began to chant the blessings once more. Her thoughts focused on Roy and her gratitude for his continued well-being. Knowing the Glades, it was a miracle he had not been hurt worse.

Oliver waited until she'd lit both of the waiting candles. "You didn't say as many prayers this time."

"No, I didn't. The third blessing is only given on the first night."

They watched the candle flames for a few minutes before she turned and gave him a small nudge towards the couch. "Have a seat," she told him. "I need to grab a couple of things before we leave."

"What about the candles?"

"They need to burn longer than half an hour," she replied, glancing back, "and they have to go out on their own. By the time I get finished, those should be close to going out. We can spare the hour, right? I got hour candles because I know sometimes our schedule is crazy, but once they're low enough, we can go if we need to – they should be fine."

He took her elbow and started guiding her towards her bedroom. "Go on," he nodded. "We can spare that. Roy's fine – we both saw him – and it's not like this guy's going anywhere."

"Roy's touchy," she corrected, a sympathetic look crossing her face. "I'm glad Lyla decided to bring Sara to visit with her. She's the only one Roy won't snap at right now."

"Not unless he wants to be unconscious again."

"He wouldn't snap at her and you know it," she huffed, poking him in the ribs. Her steps took her towards her bedroom door. "Now sit down and let me go put on something more comfortable." Her shoulders hunched. "Okay, ignore that."

"Well-."

"No," she interrupted, pointing over her shoulder at him as she walked into her room. "Ignore that, grab the calendar in case we end up staying late, and watch the candles. "I'll be out in a bit." She closed the door behind her, trying to forget how red her cheeks must look.

They left her place just over an hour later and headed for the lair. Upon arrival, they separated to begin their own preparations. Oliver went to change into his gear as Felicity started up her computers. A few minutes later he pulled out one of the cots they kept in the lair for emergencies and hauled it over close to her babies. She sat behind them, fingers typing away on the keyboard with the rapid pace of long practice. Words and code flowed from her finger tips in a steady rhythm on a good day, but today she spent her time shifting through various security cameras to try and get a lock on the somewhat blurry picture she'd managed to pull of the leader of the group who had attacked Roy.

Her eyes flickered as she remembered earlier that afternoon.

It had been tough to watch the actual assault – not because they'd managed many blows, but that it happened at all. Oliver's hands clenched down on her shoulders even as she bit her hand to keep from making any noise as the group leader got in the lucky hit that rendered Roy unconscious.

"He tried to call first," Oliver commented.

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Roy went for his phone…that's why a call came through to me, even though he was out," Oliver reminded her. "It's why I went out looking. If he hadn't…" His voice trailed off. "He wouldn't have done that once," he finished.

Her eyes fell closed for a moment as she realized how much worse it could have been. "He trusts us more," she agreed, her voice quiet and thankful. "He knew you'd come."

Now she needed to catch a glimpse of this guy so Oliver could go put the fear of Arrow into him.

"Felicity?"

She acknowledged his attempt at her attention. "Hmm?" Not that she looked away from her work, but she did give notice she'd heard.

"Please try to sleep?"

"Uh, huh," she nodded. She heard him sigh, but at that moment she got a hit. Her fists came up to punch the air. "Got him!"

"Where?" Gone was the soft concern and the sharp edge of justice coated Oliver's voice.

"Three blocks from here," she replied, "and headed this way." She frowned. "Well, not this way as in towards the lair, but this way-."

"I got it."

She turned to watch as he pulled the hood up over his head. After a last check on his bow he headed for the door and then stopped. Quick strides brought him back to her side. "Oliver?"

Without pausing to reply, he pulled her up and pressed a swift, hard kiss to her mouth. "I'll get you that proper one when I get back. Get some rest."

"Hey!" she managed to call after him pulling herself out of her reaction. "I said no teasing!"


	20. Advent Day 18 - Gingerbread Man

_Author's Note: Enjoy!_

**Advent Anticipation – Day 18 – Gingerbread Man**

Felicity finished getting ready for the day, thankful she kept a change of clothes in the lair for emergencies like this. Oliver had woken her around thirty minutes ago or so and he'd already been decked out in his CEO suit. She wasn't sure whether to be grateful for the extra sleep or annoyed that he could claim to be waiting on her this morning. With one last sweep of lipstick, she walked into the main area of the lair – ready for a day at the office.

"We need to go pick up Roy," Oliver announced as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom. He wasn't looking her direction, too focused on whatever news he was reading on his computer. "The nurses are ready to kick him out, but the doctor wants him to stay under someone's watch."

"He's going to hate that," she warned. "He'll want to go home."

"That's not happening."

"We need to come up with something then," she commented. "We can't miss another full day of work, and we're a little limited on who we can trust to keep an eye on him."

"I know." He rubbed his chin. "I've arranged for us to be off this morning. We'll need to go in after lunch." Closing his laptop, he turned towards her as she drew closer. Warm approval infused his gaze and he stepped forward to meet her. He took her chin in his hand. "I seem to remember I still owe you."

She started to reply – hopefully something witty – but she never would find out as he didn't give her the chance to speak before he captured her mouth with his. His free arm curled around her waist, drawing her in close while the hand at her chin slid to the back of her neck. Her eyes fell closed as he slanted his lips over hers and she let herself fall into the moment. Their connection, always so obvious and yet muted, flared – no one fought for dominance or surrender here. Instead they shared – trading control more than once as they attempted to draw out every drop of emotion they could between them. Love, passion, friendship…all of them mingled and flowed together as did the breath shared in this bubble outside of time.

Too soon the bubble burst and his lips slid away to brush her cheek. "Paid in full," he whispered against her soft skin before moving back to her mouth for another quick kiss. Then he withdrew an inch, maybe two and watched her.

She remained silent as she looked up at him, happy to be lost in the feelings he could evoke in her. Thoughts, feelings…a myriad of things passed between them in a shared look. The smug light in his eyes drew a playful smile from her. "I guess that pays your debt," she agreed. Then she winked. "For now."

"Come on," he said, pulling away and steering her towards her workspace. "We still need to do the calendar this morning. Then we can go get Roy and figure out what to do with him."

"Alright," she agreed, reaching for the box. "We need to rescue those nurses anyway." She opened the correct door and a grin blossomed on her face.

Oliver watched her pick up the chocolate. "What do we have today?

"It's a gingerbread man," Felicity beamed. "I love gingerbread!"

"Gingerbread?" he asked, though his voice held no inquiry, more like a desire for confirmation. She nodded and he tilted his head with a triumphant look. "That gives me an idea. Let me make a phone call."

Lunchtime found them in the Queen mansion dining room along with Roy. The younger man seemed to be in constant motion. His fingers tapped against the chair or his leg would bounce as he ate his sandwich.

"Are you okay?" Oliver gave him a searching look.

"I swear, if someone asks me that one more time," Roy started to growl. Felicity cast a sharp look in his direction and he stopped. Instead his face fell into a small pout. "Felicity…"

"You're going to have to take it," she told him, voice firm. The video of his attack replayed in her mind. "I'm sorry we're making you crazy, and I know you're not used to it, but for right now you just need to grin and bear it." She shrugged. "Or growl and bear it, whatever works. We get antsy about hospitals and you had to spend the day there. Now the doctor wants you watched for a little while longer, so you're going to be a bit smothered. It could be worse."

"How?" he huffed.

She lifted an arch brow. "We could leave you at the hospital."

A look of horror flashed across his face. "You know, Blondie, that's just cruel."

"Then stop complaining."

He slumped back into his chair. "I can't rest at home?"

"You don't want my gingerbread, Mr. Roy?"

"Gingerbread?" Roy sat up, grimacing a bit as he moved to fast, but turned towards the door. "Oh, hey, Raisa," he greeted the older woman with one of his jaunty grins. "You have gingerbread?"

"Yes, I have gingerbread cookies for decorating and eating, but only if you are staying in the house with me today." Raisa tilted her head, an ingenious little smile curving her lips.

His eyes narrowed and he gave both Oliver and Felicity a suspicious look, but then he turned back to Raisa with a wistful expression. "I never say no to your cooking, especially the sweet stuff."

"Good, good," Raisa clapped her hands. She moved closer and patted Roy's shoulder. The cookies are in the oven and when they are finished you will help me decorate, yes? Then you get first choice for being my helper today."

"Why are we decorating them?" he asked, brow furrowing a bit in confusion.

"For the children," she replied. "They like the gingerbread men and ladies."

"Sorry?"

Oliver leaned forward. "Raisa bakes for the children in the hospital. Thea and I used to help her do the decorating."

"Doesn't sound like your thing," Roy slanted a look at him.

"It wasn't what the tabloids were looking for," Oliver shrugged. "Plus it's not like we advertised it."

"It is for the children, not the papers," Raisa shook her head. "Usually I do this on the weekend, but when Mr. Oliver told me about you, I decided this year I would have help again. So I told him to bring you here."

Felicity sat back and watched the three interact. Raisa began fussing over Roy and how little he'd eaten while he seemed startled by the attention. Movement in the hall beyond Raisa drew her attention and she spotted Thea hovering, staring at them. It often felt as though they moved two steps forward and one step back with the younger woman, but at least that meant they were still moving forward. Their gazes connected and Felicity lifted her hand to wave Thea to join them. For a moment it seemed like it would happen, but then she stepped back and shook her head. Felicity sighed as she watched Thea disappear upstairs.

"Felicity?" Oliver spoke in a low voice, trying not to be overheard by the others.

"One step back today." Her smile held a pensive note. His brow furrowed, but she shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

His eyes focused on her. "Are you okay?"

"Roy's doing better and his attacker's in jail and scared of his shadow right now – I'm doing great." She chuckled. Roy and Raisa glanced at them, but then went back to their own discussion – her with a smile, him with a roll of his eyes. Oliver raised a brow at her. "Do you know I used to tell people I was fine, and now I can't even bring myself to use the word because as a team we suck when it comes to understanding the meaning of the word?"

Humor lit his expression and he shook his head. "I think I'm going to get another drink. Do you want anything?"

"Tea would be great," she nodded.

He stood up, pausing to brush a kiss to her temple. "I'll be right back."

"Mr. Oliver, I can get it. You sit down." Raisa followed him out of the dining room and Felicity could hear her admonishing him all the way down the hall.

"You know, Blondie, the tabloids are still stuck on you two," Roy pointed out.

"Are you reading them?" Felicity teased. "Am I blackmailing him this week or have they gone back to the pregnancy thing again?"

"Jackasses," he muttered.

"Thanks, but you still can't go scare them for having bad manners." She gave him an affectionate smile. "Just ignore them."

"One of the nurses was a big fan," he groaned. "I could hear her chatting…apparently now they all want to know how you 'tamed' him."

"As if I needed proof they haven't met him. 'Tame' is hardly the word I would use. They're making it sound like I domesticated him or something." She wrinkled her nose. "And really who would-?"

"Do I want to know this?" Roy mused, interrupting the flow of words. "I don't think I want to know this."

"Aw, don't you want the secrets?" Felicity began to giggle, the dismayed look on his face tickling her.

"Stop!" He put his hands over his ears. "Just stop, you insane woman."

"Should I ask?" Oliver inquired in a droll voice as he stepped back into the room.

Two pairs of blue eyes turned to him – one amused and the other aghast. "No!"


	21. Chanukkah - The Third Candle

_Author's Note: Today got busy and I was worried about managing to get this up! I challenged myself to this just before Advent began, so most of these are written on the same day they get posted...so, you know, no pressure there. Also I realize Laurel Lance is still around, but their relationship has so profoundly changed, that he's not even thinking of her at this point. He's very focused on the people in his life he considers family. Also, I haven't decided if this AU is going to go the way of season three with the identity of Sara Lance's killer, so I'm trying to leave that open._

**Chanukkah – The Third Candle**

"_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh._

_Amein."_

Felicity lit the candles, focusing tonight on Thea and thankful for the young woman's return home early that year after being gone for so many months. They all worried, unsure of what she'd been through during that time, but they remained hopeful she could come back to them. Maybe not as she had been, a girl both lost and carefree, but they would love to see a little more of her lightheartedness return.

"You're so quiet after you've lit them," Oliver noted as he stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist.

"I look at the flame and ponder," she replied. "On those who helped us get here or some unexpected gift or a future hope – it's…I find it easier to concentrate and calm my brain." His arms tightened and she felt his cheek rest against her head. "Tonight…tonight it's Thea." He went still, but she could almost feel him listening, fixed on her voice. "She's come so far, but then she'll go distant again. I know it worries you, and I can see it hurts Roy. Raisa doesn't say much, but her eyes follow Thea whenever possible."

"I can't lose my sister, Felicity," he said in a low, determined voice. "I won't. She and Raisa are all I have left from…before."

She turned, still in the circle of his arms, but now facing him. "I don't intend to let you," she assured him. "We are going to do everything we can to bring her back to herself. Thea, your Thea, is still there, but she's been so lost, so hurt – she got so mixed up. Between losing you and her father – or well your…he was her father at the time, so between losing the two of you and all of the upheaval at home from that… She was…ripe for getting lost in something that promised an escape from the pain. Even full grown adults have trouble handling that kind of thing – she was a teenager."

"I know, but…" His voice trailed off and he bent down to lean his forehead against hers.

"And really…she doesn't seem to be drinking or doing drugs like before," Felicity continued, closing her eyes as they rested against each other. "So…I think we should be concerned about what Merlyn may or may not have told her or taught her, but…well, to put it in perspective, at her age I was gearing up towards creating a computer virus that could knock out a city. I'm pretty sure I still outrank her on the 'oh my God, what have you done' list."

A short laugh, rusty but real, escaped from him. "Felicity Smoak," he said, lifting his head to smile down at her. "You are remarkable."

"Thank you for remarking on it," she sparkled up at him.

He ducked his head, capturing her mouth for a brief, but heated kiss. "Do me a favor?" he asked, voice deepening to something between Oliver and Arrow.

A light shiver ran down her back. "Anything," she replied.

His eyes darkened and flared, but she watched him bank that fire. "Be careful what you promise," he warned.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it," she informed him, lifting her chin with a spark of challenge.

Their gazes locked. He shook his head before slanting his lips on hers in a tender pressure that slowly deepened. Again the kiss turned into a mutual exploration, sensations savored and shared, though his aggression outweighed hers tonight. She didn't care – her time would come. For now she would share this with him and let him find the solace he needed.

"About that favor?" he murmured a few minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever change." He twisted a lock of her hair around his finger. "Sunny, optimistic Felicity, we…I…need you to much for you to change."

"That's good," she told him before laying her head on his chest. "We've got too many realists around here anyway. And there's got to be a rule somewhere that states only one brooder per team…we're already breaking that rule with you and Roy." He just laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she hid a triumphant smile.

A couple of hours later, Felicity leaned into Oliver's side and smiled as she looked around the brightly decorated room. "Now here are some real miracles." He rested his chin on top of her head of a brief instant, but didn't speak.

They stood together watching Roy and Thea talk and play with the children in the cancer ward as Raisa chatted with some other volunteers. Although Raisa reported that Thea remained in her room most of the day, never coming out to help with the decorating, she showed up dressed and ready to go when Oliver and Felicity arrived to pick up any volunteers and the gingerbread cookies. No one asked any questions or made any comments. A quick switch of vehicles and they headed for the hospital.

Dig and Lyla met them there, and everyone smiled to see some of the kids getting excited about little Sara. For her part, Sara seemed to be in the spirit of things, smiling at everyone she saw…especially when they let her chew on something – sleeves, hair, ties, whatever she could reach. One of the mothers had tears welling up in her eyes, though she tried to blink them away, as Dig let her daughter hold his. A few minutes later, when her daughter became engrossed by a story Thea was reading, she came over to Felicity.

"I can't thank you enough for what you're doing," she said in a low voice. "You've made Cassie's Christmas."

"Looks more like Dig and his princess did that," Felicity demurred.

"Oh, she loves babies, and people don't generally bring them by, so that was an extra special treat for her, but I'm talking about everything. The hospital just said a private benefactor paid for the party – they didn't give any specifics." Curiosity lit the woman's gaze.

Felicity sighed. "They're trying to keep it under wraps," she admitted. Oliver had been adamant about it as a matter of fact, but this wasn't the time to reiterate all of his points. She focused on one in particular. "It would probably do the family image good, but there are other way to do that without dragging the kids into the spotlight. They wanted the children to just be able to enjoy Christmas."

The mother gave one slow nod as her expression filled with approval. "It's a lovely thought," she replied. Then she glanced away before focusing once more on Felicity and leaning in a little closer. "One of the nurses has snapped some pictures with her phone. I don't think she's gotten any of the children, but she's definitely managed some of all of you."

"Oh, joy," Felicity gave a wry little smile. "Hopefully we get some points for making the attempt."

"Is it like that everywhere you go?"

"Not every time, but often enough," she nodded. "People…I don't know, I guess they want their fifteen seconds of fame. The Queens just happen to be local and much more accessible to them than most of the 'rich and famous'." Felicity repressed the desire to roll her eyes and settled on a chuckle. "I know it would help if they didn't find other ways to end up in the news, but…"

"People will have their gossip one way or the other, won't they?" The other woman shook her head. "Well, for my part, I think they did exactly right and I'll tell anyone who asks."

Felicity gave her a warm smile. "They would very much appreciate it."

(When the story hit the social news, Felicity smiled to see a quote from a mother wishing to remain anonymous: "Personally I think it's wonderful. It's nice to see people trying to do some good without needing or wanting to parade their name in lights. Oliver and Thea Queen have been through a lot, and none of it their fault. They shouldn't be held to task for their parents' actions. I find it sad that other people won't let them try and find their own way. Whoever sold you those pictures should be ashamed of themselves – attempting to ruin such a beautiful Christmas moment.")


	22. Advent Day 19 - Stocking

_Author's Note: Today was a tough day for me writing wise. I'm sorry if this chapter and the previous are not quite up to par._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 19 - Stocking**

"It's a stocking," Oliver announced, lifting the candy out of its place. "It was my favorite part of the morning."

Felicity tilted her head curiously. "Oh? Not the presents?"

"No," he shook his head. "We always got whatever we wrote in our letters, so they weren't much of a surprise. The stockings though…they could be sweet or pointed or downright funny."

"Pointed?" she repeated. "Funny?"

"I remember one particular year I helped Thea paint the cats-," he started.

"What?" She burst into giggles.

"Long story," he waved it off. "Some book she'd read and the cats had odd colored fur. " He shrugged. "Anyway…our parents never found out, but we both ended up with coal and catnip mice that year."

She had to clasp her hands over her mouth to try and contain her amusement. It didn't help much and she collapsed into one of the chairs, doubling over in peals of laughter. After a few minutes she managed to drag herself under control to see him watching her with one of his full and rare grins. "Coal and catnip," she crowed. "I love it!" She paused and then shook her head. "And you still got all of the presents you asked for?"

"Every one," he nodded.

Satisfaction curved her lips into a pleased smile. "I adore Raisa," she told him, "have I mentioned that?"

"How did you-?"

She fixed him with a candid gaze. "Do I look slow to you, Oliver Queen?"

"Okay, okay…you're right, it was Raisa. I figured it out when I was seven." She made a questioning sound and he smiled. "I almost figured it out the year before, but my father distracted me with a new toy. I was trying to ask Raisa if she gave Santa her fudge recipe or if she used his. Then I wanted to know how he managed to keep the fudge cold if he came down the chimney."

"You know, that always struck me as more creepy than fun – at least when I was a kid," Felicity told him. He lifted a brow at her and she blushed. "Well! It was a story about an old man climbing in and out of people's houses while they were asleep! And he could see you – bad, good, awake, asleep." She gave a shudder. "Sounded creepy to me."

He chuckled. "Only you, Felicity, only you."

A couple of brief kisses later and they hurried down to his car. He slid into the driver's seat as she powered up her table. "Don't forget your meetings," she reminded him as she glanced through her calendar. "You've got times blocked out from one to two-thirty and then another from three to five."

"I hate meetings."

"No you don't," she laughed at him. "You hate the people you get stuck dealing with at meetings – especially when they argue over the stupid stuff. The meetings about the boring day to day stuff like numbers and nitpicky things? You hate those. Some of the other meetings? You actually enjoy strategy meetings when everyone is doing their job. Even the criticism doesn't bother you if it's constructive. You enjoy the planning meetings when people start brainstorming."

He shrugged, lips twitching in amusement, but he knew better than to argue.

She'd reminded him of the meetings again before he stepped out to have lunch with Thea, promising to bring something back for her.

Now…he was late.

"I'm going to kill him," she muttered under her breath. Of all the times for her boss and partner to choose to be late! She'd just come from putting a particularly unpleasant group of businessmen in the conference room to 'wait for Mr. Queen's arrival in a more comfortable fashion' and meeting the superior gaze of their assistant set the blood pounding in her temples.

She fully expected to have a massive headache before the end of the day.

Felicity almost sighed in relief as Oliver strode out of the elevator, a takeout bag in hand. A faint frown crossed his face when he caught sight of a woman sitting in the waiting area of the office, but he continued past her, straight up to Felicity's desk. "Your lunch, Miss Smoak."

"Thank you!" she chirped before pointing him towards the conference room. "Your meeting, Mr. Queen."

"I bring you lunch so you push me at a meeting? That's nice," he grumbled.

"They're from Metropolis and they got here early," she told him. Her eyes flickered over to the woman who watched them with avid interest. She lowered her voice as she leaned forward. Oliver's frown grew deeper as he tilted his head down to catch her words. "If I have to deal with one more insinuation from any of the men in that room," Felicity hissed, "I will not be responsible for my actions."

Anger and frustration clashed in his eyes. "What did they say?" he asked, his voice turning flat.

"Not enough for that tone," she admitted, "but too much for me to play nice."

Oliver's meeting with Metropolis went faster than she expected. The men hurried out of the conference room looking aggravated and annoyed. They gathered up their assistant – who spent the meeting trying to covertly watch Felicity – and headed for the elevator. Not one suggestive comment flew her way and it seemed like they avoided looking at her as well. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to pin Oliver with a look as soon as the door closed. "Oliver," she drew out his name. "What did you do?"

He rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "I merely pointed out that any man who could so easily dismiss or pigeonhole a woman who was both my EA and my technical advisor were men I had no desire to work with and I certainly didn't want their names attached to any product made under QC's umbrella. The meeting went downhill from there."

"Oliver…you can't make business decisions based on-."

"Yes," he interrupted, "I can."

She let it go. There was no arguing with Oliver when his mind was made up. "Alright, you better escape to your desk for a bit. You've got a final meeting at three."

"Thank you," he muttered and walked into his office.

It didn't bother her. This company had never been Oliver's dream – it was never his goal. If it wasn't for his commitment to the good QC could do in Starling, he still wouldn't be here. He looked every inch the CEO but she knew he felt trapped. If there were anyone he trusted to run the company on behalf of the Queens, he'd have figured out a way to get them put into the big fancy office. Unfortunately the people he trusted to do just that were the people he couldn't afford to lock away in the responsibility of QC. It also didn't help that he needed the publicity to rebuild the Queen family image.

She tapped her fingers on the top of the desk in a thoughtful manner.

Maybe she'd hold all but the most urgent calls.

It was Friday after all.

An hour passed peacefully before Felicity needed to interrupt him. She walked into his office. "Your three o'clock is here. I've put them in the conference room."

"And this set?"

"They're from Gotham," she told him, "and not only were they early, but they managed to be both professional and polite. I can deal with these guys if I need to."

"Really?" he gave her that small smile of his. "Feel free – I trust you to do what's best for the company."

"That is not what I meant!" She huffed at him. "And you know it! Now, you've got a meeting."

"Hey, you just offered to deal with them," he lifted his hands in surrender. "You should be more specific with your words."

"Meeting!" She pointed him firmly towards the conference room. "Go make nice and convince them QC is a good partner and worth investing their money."

"I'm going," he shook his head, "I'm going." He paused. "You know what, I'm going and so are you."

"Excuse me?" she gaped at him.

"Grab your tablet and come on," he tilted his head towards the conference room. "I want you there to give your opinions."

"Oliver, I'm not-."

"They're here to discuss technology and forming a joint venture with our applied services department," he pointed out. "Of the two of us, you're the expert – so you're coming to the meeting."

"I wasn't at the last one," she noted.

"Of course not," he scoffed. "They made you uncomfortable, Felicity," he reminded her. "Like hell I'm working with men like that and I'm damn well not forcing you to be in their company any more than absolutely necessary." The clench of his jaw hinted at the strength of his opinion on the matter. "Since you're not having the same trouble with this group, let's see what they have to say." He turned towards the conference room, only to glance over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

She gave herself a shake and grabbed her tablet. "I'm coming."

He waited for her to catch up and then began towards the conference room once more. "Oh, and remind me to talk to you about a promotion."

"What?" Her footsteps faltered as her eyes went wide. "What are you talking about?"

"Not now, Felicity," he answered, mischief in his eyes. "Later. We have a meeting now." The hint of a smirk hovered around his mouth as he held the door open for her.

She stalked past him, her voice dropping so only he could hear her. "I am going to kill you over your timing one day, I swear."


	23. Chanukkah - The Fourth Candle

_Author's Note: Okay, so my fluff meter apparently spiked and while this still has fluff, it also introduces a new arc I didn't know about when I started. Sorry? Also - sorry this is late! I got busy!_

**Celebrating Chanukkah – The Fourth Candle**

The meeting with the representatives from Wayne Enterprises had gone well – smashingly well as a matter of fact. Although startled to see her joining the meeting, all three men remained cordial despite their confusion. Felicity drew their attention with her first question, and when she'd made her first observation on their plans, all three men focused on her. She found herself becoming the main QC representative as the language grew more technologically centered and Oliver seemed to accept the role of observer.

They shook hands with both of them at the end of the meeting. One of them in particular turned to Felicity as they gathered their papers and handed her a card. "Miss Smoak, while we would never attempt to steal you from a potential partner, should you ever choose to consider your options, Wayne Enterprises would be honored to have you consider us first."

She felt more than saw Oliver grow still before he stepped closer, his arm all but brushing hers. "While I appreciate the offer, I'm afraid I should inform you that the chances of that happening are rather remote," she replied, giving the man her politest smile.

"We understand," he agreed, an understanding look coming over his face as his gaze flickered to Oliver and back. "Please keep the card however."

Their guests left and she turned to face him. "They had some ideas that are definitely worth pursuing," she advised him. "At least from a technological point of view…as well as some things I could see us adapting to…other uses."

"Hmm." His narrowed gaze moved from the door to her and it startled her to see a hint of something lurking in his eyes. Anger maybe…or possibly anxiety…? She couldn't quite tell.

"Oliver?"

"I don't know if I want to do business with someone who would try to steal you while I'm standing in the same room." He shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure they got the hint," she shook her head. "Both that I wasn't interested and that you had no intention of letting them catch me on my own in order to bribe me."

"You don't accept bribes," he frowned at her.

"They don't know that." She tossed him a cheerful smile as she headed for the door. "And sometimes it's fun to find out what others think you're worth…especially when they know they have to win you away from someone else."

"In that case, they'd lose," he scoffed as he followed her.

She turned to give him a perplexed frown. "Well, yes, of course they would, but you sound awfully sure…not that you don't have a reason to be sure, Oliver, but…?" The questioning note of her voice drew a quick grin from him.

"Felicity," he replied, his entire expression somehow growing soft and intent at the same time. "They'd be trying to bribe you – in other words, they'd put a price on you. There is no price." Her head tilted and his smile deepened. "You're priceless."

Now the two of them stood in her living room once more and watched the flames of the menorah dance and reflect in the dark glass of the window. She'd said the blessings and lit the candles almost an hour ago. They'd decided to watch and enjoy the last few peaceful moments of candlelight before the fires went out.

"So what would it take to induce you to burn that business card?" His low voice stirred the hair at her temple.

"Oliver," she sighed, pressing back into him, "I'm not taking their offer."

"I know." The speed of his reply reassured her. She felt the rumble against her shoulders as he chuckled. "I just figured I'd get rid of the temptation so it didn't creep up on you next time I did something stupid."

"Don't be silly," she laughed. "I have no desire to go trying to train another billionaire boss. You're still a work in progress, and I'd have to start all over again with the new guy." She patted his hand where it rested on her waist. "Besides – you've cut the stupid down. Now it's only a couple of times a week."

"Thanks," he muttered, voice taking on a wry note. "You flatter me."

"Truth is truth," she replied in a prim voice as her nose tilted upwards in mock haughtiness. "You're less likely to do stupid than you are possessive these days. I just have to work around that, and that's a lot easier."

His lips touched the sensitive skin behind her ear. "You like me possessive."

"Again – true," she agreed, head tilting to give him easier access.

Oliver accepted her offering and his lips trailed down to the pulse point at the base of her throat. Her eyes fell closed and she leaned her head back against him. Small electrical shocks ran through her and her hands tightened as his mouth lingered, teeth pulling lightly on the skin. He bit down and she could feel the restraint behind it before he followed the path back up the column of her neck to her jaw and then down to the corner of her mouth. Felicity turned her head and her lips met his in a lingering kiss.

After two or three more kisses and soft touches, she leaned back into his chest once more, enjoying the simple sensation of his embrace. It might have seemed odd to the tabloids, the world at large, and the people who thought they knew him, but she enjoyed the slow pace of their evolving relationship. It gave her a sense of a growing tree – something that could withstand the tests of time if its roots went deep enough. Neither of them wanted to rush this. For her part, this was it for her. This relationship meant more than any of her previous ones, including Cooper. She had loved Cooper; she had been in love with Cooper – but it had still been a young love, one without all of the trials and tests her friendship with Oliver had already weathered.

Given his past, she knew she would likely run into women who would claim one thing or another about their 'time' with him. When she had to face them, she wanted to be able to look them square in the eye and remind them: "You were one of many; I'm the only." Hopefully that would include a ring on her finger, but even if it didn't, she wanted to be the one, the only one Oliver chose to share his life with.

His phone rang and she could feel the vibration of his sigh against her back. "It's the night phone," he told her as he pulled back. She moved towards the candles and began arranging things so they could burn without her needing to be present. It would be safe enough – they might even go out before Oliver finished his phone call.

"That was Lance," he announced. "There's a new player in town…and it's not good."

"It never is," she sighed as she took in his shuttered expression – whatever this was, it was more than 'not good'.

Oliver shook his head. "We're talking bad," he warned her. "Potentially bad at the level of the Undertaking." He scratched the back of his head. "We need to get the team together and then I can go over it once."

Her eyes grew wide at the implications. "I'll call Roy, you call Dig." Then she paused. "What about Laurel?"

"Not yet," he shook his head. "I don't care what kind of training she's been doing or with whom. She's not ready for this level of work – not until or unless we have no other choice."

She nodded and her fingers began pulling up Roy's number even as her eyes tracked back to the now sputtering candles. _Please_, she thought, _please let us figure this out before we get to something like the Undertaking. Please._


	24. Advent Day 20 - Star

_Author's Note: Okay, this was __**supposed **__to be all fluffy! It was not supposed to go serious on me! *sighs* Honestly…bloody independent minded characters! I'm sorry for this deviation into serious stuff…though I guess it's in keeping with the show. (I still meant for it to be fluff.) Please blame the characters – not me._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 20 – Star**

Felicity watched as Oliver looked over his team. He took a deep and bracing breath. "It's bad," he told them, his voice stark and to the point. "According to Lance, ten people were in the diner."

"Only ten?" Roy frowned.

Dig shrugged. "It's got to be a neighborhood dive, then."

"It is," Oliver replied. "And it was too early for the dinner crowd. Sometime between 3:00 and 3:30 the ten of them…went crazy and attacked each other." Roy blanched but remained quiet. Felicity shifted so she could put a hand on his arm. Noticing this, Oliver moved enough to draw Roy's attention back. "Lance said they all used weapons of convenience, things they picked up in the diner itself."

"What about security?" Felicity asked as she turned considering eyes towards her computers.

"No."

Oliver's flat voice pulled her attention back to him. "What?"

"Lance described the scene to me," he replied, sharp eyes focused on her. The intensity of his concern drew her up short. "I'm trying not to think about it and you don't need the nightmares. Don't go looking for it."

Felicity nodded. "Okay," she agreed in a quiet voice.

He nodded, sighing in relief, before handing out assignments.

Hours passed with her combing through the internet looking for any kind of similar crimes as her guys scoured the town for any leads – or even a whisper of something. The men came back to the lair, tired and grumpy and all but empty handed. Most of the streets felt empty, even the nightlife scarce tonight.

"Sin says folks are pissed, cautious, or scared," Roy reported. "Even the heavy hitters are hunkering down until someone figures out who's up to what."

"Might give us the time to focus on finding this madman before he does anything else," Dig commented.

Felicity looked at him aghast. "Something else?"

"This type of thing isn't usually isolated," Oliver replied. "No one's claimed responsibility and such a small group-"

"Ten people died!"

Oliver looked at her for a heartbeat of time before tucking a lock of hair behind one ear. "And if it had been Verdant?" Her eyes went wide as the implications struck home. He nodded. "Exactly – it would have been a lot more than ten. Lance is worried it was a test…and I agree."

"So if we don't find him?" Roy prompted, eyes narrowing.

"Then whoever it is will probably do it again." Oliver grimaced. "Unless this is a personal vendetta of some sort against one of those ten, then we need to find this guy – or there are going to be more attacks."

"Wonderful." Felicity glared at her computer as it brought back another negative answer. "Thank goodness it's Saturday," she groaned as she tried to stretch some of the kinks out of her back. "I don't have to try and come up with an excuse for not being at work." Then she winced and bit her lip. "What am I saying? After last night's-"

"Don't." Oliver stepped up behind her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "Don't beat yourself up over an honest reaction."

"But-"

"Oliver's right," Dig agreed, propping a hip on the nearby table. "You're not perfect, and you need to hold a little of yourself back – or you won't be able to keep the darkness out."

"This deep stuff's all well and good, but I'm going to crash," Roy hooked a thumb towards the 'bedroom'. "I need sleep if I'm going to be able to do this again tomorrow."

Felicity turned back towards her computers. "I'm going to start this thing on an international search." She took two steps before Oliver caught her arm. "Hey!" she protested.

"Stop," Oliver ordered and she blinked at him, surprised at the forcefulness in his tone. His eyes scanned the room before he dug into his pocket and tossed a key at Roy. "Dig, drop Roy off at Felicity's place and then go home to Lyla and Sara," he ordered. "Tell her to stay home for a few days." He turned his attention to Roy. "Go crash in Felicity's guestroom." The younger man lifted his eyebrows in question and Oliver shrugged. "Felicity won't leave while her system is running searches. When she crashes, she'll need the bed."

"Do I get a say in any of this?" Felicity asked, but her protest was mere token. She turned a tired gaze on Roy. "Water my plants, would you? They can wait until you wake up."

"Yeah, sure," he yawned. Then he glanced at Dig. "We going?"

"Come on, kid," the older man nodded. "Let's go." Dig turned to Oliver and Felicity. "Try and get some sleep yourselves. We'll be back – probably around lunchtime. Burgers work for everyone?"

They nodded and waved as Roy and Dig left. Felicity set up the computer to begin the international searches. Oliver waited until she stepped back before he handed her the Advent calendar. "So far it's brought us some handy miracles. Maybe we'll get lucky again?"

She smiled and opened the door for the day. "A star," she whispered, lifting the candy up

"Once upon a time, sailors used the stars to navigate their way home," he told her, accepting his half of the chocolate. "It was the original guidance system."

"A little guidance would be nice right about now," she admitted.

"Come on," he said, one hand falling to the small of her back as he led her towards the bed. "You need a nap. The computers will alert you if they find anything."

"Only if you take one too," she insisted.

He nodded. Both of them removed their shoes, and she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Stretch out, Felicity," he instructed her. Giving her a nudge towards the far side of the bed, he made to slide in on the edge closest to the door.

"I don't think anyone's going to come bursting into the lair," she told him even as she moved to the more protected side.

His jaw set. "I'm not taking any chances."

"I know," she sighed, "I know."

Although they hadn't gone beyond very far beyond scorching kisses, she didn't feel the least bit shy about curling into him. His arm wormed its way around her and pulled her up to his chest. She rested her head above his heart while his fingers trailed down her hair and her arm. "Go to sleep," he murmured.

"We're going to find this guy, right?" she asked, the darkness of the room making it easier to ask.

Oliver pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "We're going to find him," he agreed. "Now get some rest."

"Okay."

The search resumed after lunch with the guys going out to do some daytime investigation. All of them wore their comms and checked in with Felicity on a regular basis. Her search continued as well, but she lost herself in cyberspace as she probed for answers.

A sudden hiss in her ear drew her attention to the tracking computer. Dig's light gleamed blue on the screen while Roy's red seared up in one corner. Her face paled – Oliver's green tracker was gone. Her fingers activated her microphone without a second thought. "Oliver, do you hear me?" She waited for a moment. "Oliver, I need you to check in." Rubbing two of her fingers together, she tried again. "Oliver!" Felicity's voice began to edge towards panic. "Oliver, answer me!"

"Felicity!" Dig's shout finally drew her attention. "What's going on?"

Her fingers flew over the keyboard. "Oliver's comm is out and so is his homing transmitter!"

"Damn it!" he cursed. "Roy?"

"On my way!"

"I'll meet you there!" Dig replied. "Felicity – you stay where you are and keep trying to track him down, got it?"

"Y-Y-Yes," she stammered, her throat tightening.

"Don't flake out on me right now, Smoak."

Her chin came up. "I'm not!"

"Good girl," he answered, relieved. "Get to work. I'll call Lance."

Fear began to swirl within her, but she refused to let it out. Instead she channeled it into her actions – her fingers flew faster than ever as she began to pull all of her resources together to find him. "Where are you, Oliver?" she murmured. "Where are you?"


	25. Chanukkah - The Fifth Candle

_Author's Note: Fair warning - I am a little mean to Laurel here. If Laurel is your favorite character, you may not like this. I have a love/dislike relationship with Laurel that I figure is mostly the writers' issue, but since what we see on screen is what we've got, then that's what I have to work with - and I respect some things, like some things, and seriously dislike others when it comes to Laurel. Please take the warning as a heads up for this chapter._

**Celebrating Chanukkah – The Fifth Candle**

They'd been searching for hours and the sun began to set. Roy and Dig intended to come by the lair to pick up some more supplies and better weapons before searching into the evening. Felicity asked them to go by her house and pick up a few things for her. She insisted she would not leave the lair until they found Oliver and brought him home. All other thoughts – on work, on the case, on anything at all – had been pushed to the side.

Oliver's safety took precedence…until or unless something else came to light.

If something came up that would get people hurt or killed, then they would have to postpone the search for him. After all – wasn't that what he'd brought them together for – protecting people? He would hate it and resent them all if they let others get hurt because of their search for him.

"Please don't let it come to that," she muttered as her fingers continued their dance on the keyboard.

The sound of the door opening drew her attention. She turned away from her computers to look with hopeful expectation at the stairs. Her hopes were dashed when the descending figure turned out not to be the six-foot-one Oliver, but rather a figure over six inches shorter…and female.

"Laurel," Felicity greeted the newcomer. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll say something's wrong! Why didn't any of you call me?" Laurel demanded as she descended the steps.

Felicity blinked in surprise and then frowned at the question. "Call you about what?"

"Ten people attack and kill each other in a diner for no reason?" Laurel replied, her voice sharp and incredulous. "You don't think maybe I should hear about it?"

"Laurel, it's an investigation, an investigation just now in the beginning stages," Felicity pointed out after a breath, having to reorient her mind from the search for Oliver. "It's not exactly something we would contact you on. If anyone would contact you on this, wouldn't it be your father?"

"Right, the brunette scoffed. "I'm supposed to believe 'Team Arrow' is going to sit back and do nothing?"

"We are doing something," came the calm reply. "We're searching and researching and following leads." Felicity tilted her head. "I'm just not sure what that has to do with us contacting you in regards to the case."

Laurel stared at her for a few long, silent seconds. "I can help," she finally stated.

"Not to be rude, but with what?" A bemused frown furrowed Felicity's brow. "Roy and Dig have been canvasing neighborhoods and tapping various sources of information – all in areas where people are going to talk to someone like either of us. I've got the computer situation covered and Oliver…" The briefest of hesitations broke her stream of thought, but hopefully Laurel would write that off to Arrow doing something questionable. "He's checking around in his own way." She shrugged. "At this point I'm not sure where we could have used you."

"Ollie runs this team," Laurel pointed out. "Not you."

Felicity's eyebrows went up in an amused expression. "Yes?" she replied, her voice carrying an offhand note suggesting Laurel was stating the obvious. "And your point is?"

"Then it's up to him whether or not I can be of use and where."

"And I'm not arguing that," Felicity sighed. "He didn't choose to call you in."

Now the other woman stepped back, her expression moving from surprise to hurt to anger in rapid succession. "I can help!"

"You're not part of the team," Felicity responded, her face sympathetic but firm. "Oliver is not going to call you in and put you out there at his back or at the backs of his team until he's sure he can trust you there."

"Ollie trusts me!"

"_**Oliver**_doesn't – not with the safety of his people in the field."

Felicity's straightforward reply seemed to light a fuse in the other woman and she could see fury kindling in Laurel's gaze. _Oh, boy, _she thought, _this is __**not**__ going to be fun. _She respected Laurel, respected the woman's dedication to justice, but her tendency to ignore people's warnings, to run roughshod over people, and her expectation of people to fall in line with her way of thinking.

"Look, Felicity, this isn't just about you and your team. It's about the city."

"Laurel, do you honestly think a single member of this team doesn't already know that? This city, its safety is our reason for existence. If there is one thing we don't need a lecture on is the importance of keeping the city safe. We know what we're doing." Something flickered in the other woman's eyes and Felicity's lips thinned as she tacked on a rider to her previous comment. "Whether others believe that or not. We're not some…" Doubt grew in Laurel's eyes and Felicity's voice trailed off. She folded her arms over her chest as her expression shifted into an exasperated patience. "Tell me something?"

"What?" the brunette's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Tell me just what you think you can do."

Laurel blinked, but her mouth firmed. "There has to be something."

"Tell me what that is," Felicity insisted. "If you want to help, then tell me where you can be of help? In the neighborhoods? In the drug dens? Make a suggestion." As Laurel remained silent, Felicity lifted an eyebrow. "Please."

"Well, what would…what would Sara have done?"

"You're not Sara."

The simple statement fell between them and left silence echoing in the lair. Dig and Roy entered seconds later, their footsteps faltering as they walked into that deep well of stillness. Laurel stared at Felicity for another minute before her eyes iced over and she walked out, brushing past the men without any acknowledgment.

Dig watched her leave before turning to Felicity. "What was that?"

"She was unhappy that no one called her," Felicity replied.

"Oliver said not to, right?" Roy asked. When Felicity nodded, he just shook his head with a shrug. "Then what's the problem?"

"None…on our side," she told him. His frown deepened and she sighed. "Laurel wants to be involved, but only on her own terms, and I know we all did the same thing when we started, but we were willing to be part of the team, including taking orders even when we disagreed and argued about the exact nature of the orders. Laurel…" She shook her head.

"Laurel Lance intends to cut her own orders," Dig put in. "She doesn't want to be part of the team, but she wants to be an ally…an equal ally."

"Exactly," she nodded. "And…she's not – equal that is. Oliver…" Her voice caught, but she gave herself a good shake. "Oliver doesn't trust her as such, and quite frankly, neither do I." Then Felicity brushed her hands together. "Enough for now – that's a problem for another day. Roy, did you get it?"

"Yeah," he replied, pulling off his backpack. "I got it." He opened the bag and pulled out Felicity's menorah and candles. He set them out on the table and then put the Advent calendar off to one side. Stepping back, he raised his eyebrows in Felicity's direction. "What are we doing?"

"_I _am pronouncing the blessings for the evening and then going back to work on the computer," she replied, reaching for the lighter. Her hand trembled as she touched it. This had become Oliver's part of the ceremony in the few days they had been celebrating. "You guys don't have to stay."

Dig came up to her left shoulder. "We'll stay."

"And then we'll go back out and kick up over some more rocks," Roy finished as he moved into place on her other side.

"Okay…" She gave them both a smile before focusing on the candle in her hand.

"_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu_

_l'had'lik neir shel Chanukkah._

_Amein."_

Oliver's face filled her mind as the flame danced before her eyes. _Please let us find him soon. _Her vision wavered as a sheen of tears filled her eyes, but she hastened to blink them back.

"_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh._

_Amein."_

She lit the candles one by one and bowed her head for a moment. The men remained quiet, giving her this short time to do whatever she needed to in order to make the next move. Her head came up, determination filling her face once more as she turned to them. "Right," she announced, "time to get back to work." She strode towards her computers, hearing them fall in line behind her. "Let's review where we've already checked."

Thirty minutes later the men left the lair once more to continue the search for their missing leader. Felicity engaged all of the locks, making sure only a member of the team could get in, before preparing to lose herself in cyberspace as she searched in her own particular way. Her eyes turned back towards the candles for a brief moment. "Light," she murmured to herself before concentrating on the computers.

"Please light his way home."


	26. Advent Day 21 - Candle

_Author's Note: So...this took a turn on me. I think the previous case mentioned has shifted into an overarching arc. It certainly wasn't ready to be solved. We'll see where we go._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 21 – Candle**

"Found him!"

Felicity felt the air pass as she punched a fist up, but she didn't care. Her combing of surveillance paid off at last. She watched the scene once more as Oliver stepped out of the building and glanced around. It seemed odd to see him in jeans and a button down, but it wasn't the neighborhood for a suit, and his Arrow get up definitely wouldn't have worked. Still…it was…weird.

He stepped onto the empty sidewalk, glanced around, and then his hand flew up to his neck just before he…crumpled, for lack of a better word. Felicity's hands clenched into fists as she watched him lie, helpless in the street, as a van pulled up. Two men jumped out and loaded Oliver into the back of the vehicle. A few minutes later another figure joined them, climbing into the passenger seat up front. Felicity's blood ran cold.

"Helena," she breathed out in disbelief. "That can't be right."

She activated the comms. "Guys, I need you back at the lair. I've got a lead."

"On my way," Dig acknowledged.

"Practically there," Roy agreed.

That finished, she shifted to another computer and began typing. Her nails clacked at a fast clip over the keys as she used her backdoor into the SCPD network. Sure enough, buried under everything else they were dealing with currently, she found a report detailing the escape of one Helena Bertinelli, aka The Huntress, from prison.

"But why…?" Felicity murmured, eyes shifting back to Oliver's abduction. "She was getting better…why would she do this?"

Felicity would admit, upfront and unashamedly, that she was not and probably would not ever be Helena's greatest fan. The woman Dig called Oliver's psycho ex-girlfriends made a bad habit of being a grade A nut whenever she came to town. In the few times she'd been in Starling City, she managed to threaten Oliver's family, Tommy, the Lances, and Felicity herself. She shot McKenna Hall and left Felicity tied up in her own workspace after forcing her to hack the FBI.

Being held at the working end of a crossbow was not a memory she particularly enjoyed revisiting.

Still…she'd been doing better according to all reports. Oliver kept track of her, even talking to her from time to time as he held some residual guilt over her actions, and Felicity checked in on her psych reports from time to time. (If Oliver and Dig ever caught her, she planned a simple answer as to why: once bitten, twice shy.) Everything painted the picture of a woman coming to grips with her bad choices and trying to find a way to overcome her anger issues. If something had gone wrong, a single phone call would have had Oliver (and team) looking into it for her.

So why this? Why now?

Felicity bit her bottom lip as she began typing once more. She needed to see if she could find more information on the van or if she could track Helena's current location. This situation grew more confusing and mysterious as she tried to figure out the angles – and she couldn't stand mysteries. Like she once told Walter Steele – they needed to be solved. Her attention fixed on the computers and she lost herself for a while, but then she heard the door open and footsteps clattered down the steps.

"Hey, Blondie, did you get any sleep?" Roy strode up to her. He didn't wait for her answer before shaking his head and shoving a cup into her hands. "You look like you've got bruises under your eyes. Have some coffee."

The aroma hit her and all of the sudden she felt every iota of her exhaustion. "Roy, some days I simply adore you," she told him before taking a sip of the coffee. "Oh I needed this!"

Dig came downstairs. "What do we have?"

"Helena."

Felicity's one word answer caused both men to flinch. "Not again," Dig muttered.

"I thought she was in jail? And…doing the repentance thing or something?" Roy glanced between them.

"Well," she shrugged. "That's what I thought to, but…" Here she spun and brought up the correct picture. "That is definitely Helena, and according to a report I dug up, she escaped from prison."

Dig sighed. "So-"

Felicity's phone rang, interrupting him. She snatched it up, her jaw dropping as she saw Oliver's picture on the screen. Swiping her finger over the face of it, she put the phone on speaker. "Oliver?"

A sugary female voice answered. "Why, hello there, Felicity."

"Helena." Felicity glanced at the men who suddenly surrounded her. "Where's Oliver?"

"That's what I'm calling about," the other woman answered. "You will find him in the empty warehouse at Forest and Overton."

"Why are you telling me this?" Suspicion coated Felicity's voice.

Helena chuckled. "Such distrust. Whatever did I do to you, hmm?"

"Do you really want me to get started?"

"Don't bother, little miss hacker." Helena sounded more entertained than anything else. "And I just needed to borrow your boss for a little conversation. He's perfectly fine and waiting for you."

"Helena-"

"Do remember, Felicity – I could have turned him in at any time. I didn't." Her voice turned thoughtful. "Sometimes I'm not sure why, but he's got a way about him, doesn't he?" Then she laughed again. "Never mind that now. Go toddle along and pick him up. I'm sure we'll see each other eventually."

The line went down.

The three of them traded a concerned look before Felicity took a breath and straightened her shoulders. "She's psycho and she needs to be behind a locked door, but…she told the truth. She might have fought Oliver, but she never turned him in. She never named names."

"I'll check it out." Dig hastened towards the door. "You two stay here."

Roy hung over Felicity's shoulder, watching as she switched from one camera to another in order to follow Dig's progress through the city. When he pulled into the warehouse in question, they lost sight of him.

"Are we sure that call was on the up and up?" Roy demanded. "And if it is, then what the hell is the crazy lady up to?"

"To be honest, Roy, I don't even care," Felicity admitted, twisting her chair from side to side. "I just want it to be real."

They watched as the car pulled out once more and began driving through the city towards the lair. No one followed them. She let the car go, keeping an eye on the warehouse to be safe. Nothing stirred – no one so much as stuck a nose out of the doors. "What are they doing in there?" she murmured. The car would be at the lair soon and only the team could get in. She didn't worry about anyone else – if any of them were likely to break and give away that kind of information, it was her or Roy…and she wasn't even sure of that anymore. The two of them would probably last longer than most bad guys would expect or be prepared for – which kind of made her happy…although thinking of that also made her a little sick to her stomach. What would someone do to get that kind of information anyway?

Oh, good God, she was babbling in her own mind. Someone needed to interrupt her before she talked herself in to a panic attack or something.

"Hey."

She stared at Roy for a moment, not sure she could believe her own ears. His eyes shot up to look over her shoulder and a grin began to make its way over his face. When he started to shake his head in amusement, she spun her chair to gape at the stairs. Oliver stood there with a small smile on his face. Her eyes did a quick scan of him, and while he appeared tired and disheveled, he seemed none the worse for the wear. Settling one of her hands on her desk, she pushed herself to her feet and began to make her way towards him. Her steps remained slow and steady, almost like she feared he would disappear if she moved too fast. (If this is how she felt after a single day, she couldn't imagine what her state would be if it had been longer.) As she came with in arms reach, her hand reached out but stopped short of touching him. What if he was hiding an injury or some wound or other? "Oliver?"

"Felicity." His hand came up and folded over hers before pulling her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes and burying her face against his chest. "Oliver."

"I'm all right," he murmured into her hair. His lips ghosted over the top of her head. "I promise, I'm all right."

"Glad to have you back," Roy told him. "What the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Oliver replied. "I already sent Dig home to Lyla, Sara, and some sleep. We're meeting back here tonight after sundown. I'll go over everything then."

"I can get behind that," Roy agreed. Just one question - it wasn't the case, right?"

"No," Oliver told him. "Helena was something entirely separate."

Roy sighed in relief. "In that case, I'm out of here. Take Blondie home, would you? She's been here since you vanished."

"I'll take care of her."

Felicity listened to all of it, but she never lifted her head. Nerves and adrenaline had kept her running since Oliver's disappearance, and she could feel the crash beginning to swirl in the back of her mind. It wouldn't be long before she needed to pass out, but she wanted to stay right here until that moment. Oliver's fingers began to comb through her hair, releasing it from its ponytail. She hummed, contented and happy.

"Hey," Oliver touched his lips to her temple. "Let's go home."

She pulled back, reluctance in every line of her body. "We need to get our things," she informed him, gesturing towards the table.

His eyes followed her hand and a remorseful light entered his gaze. "I missed the fifth candle," he noted with regret.

"You were here," she disagreed. "Dig, Roy, and I made sure of it."

"There's my remarkable girl," he smiled, his arm moving to encircle her shoulders.

She leaned into him. "I haven't done our calendar yet. We could do that first and then go home?"

"I like it."

They moved together to stand in front of the table. Felicity pushed the calendar towards Oliver. "You open it today," she told him.

He nodded and reached out to open the right door. The small smile on his face began to grow. "Look at that," he murmured.

"What?" She went to get a closer look, but his fingers pulled out the candy and he held it out to her. Her smile blossomed and she could feel moisture filling her eyes. "It's a candle." Her chin tilted up until she could look him in the eye. "A candle to light the way home."

Oliver's free hand came up and he ran his thumb under her eyes, wiping away the few tears which escaped. "I'm home," he agreed, his gaze intent on her face.

Color infused her cheeks, but she ignored it and turned to face him. She put the candy down on the table behind her and then framed his face with her hands. "You're home," she agreed before pulling him down into a tender kiss.


	27. Chanukkah - The Sixth Candle

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy!_

**Celebrating Chanukkah – The Sixth Candle**

Felicity's sense began impinging on the surface of her mind. They encroached, luring her towards the waking world. It might have bothered her, this demand for her attention, if she noticed the noises outside or the fresh linen scent of the sheets – but none of those every day, run of the mill items even managed to raise a blip on her radar. No, today her senses reacted to a far more potent source.

Oliver.

She felt surrounded – and safer than ever.

They had come back to the Queen mansion after leaving the lair. Raisa took one look at both of them and began scolding them even as she pushed them towards the stairs. Although the scolding became a mix of English and Russian, the idea came through clearly enough – they needed sleep and they would sleep if she had to make sure of it herself. Neither of them argued, though Felicity blushed, ducking her head as it became clear that Raisa expected her to stay in Oliver's room.

Which she intended on doing, but still…it felt odd to have the mother-figure of the house all but escorting her into the bedroom.

And was it better or worse to find that her things somehow migrated from 'her' room to his?

"I think Raisa's trying to make a point," she shook her head, still blushing but now tripping over into amusement.

"Raisa's a Сваха," he smiled. She tilted her head and his smile deepened. "It means 'matchmaker' in Russian," he explained. "She was always the one who wanted to know about dates and parties and dances. I think she despaired of me ever finding the right girl."

"Nice to know I've got her stamp of approval," she teased, stepping up close.

"Oh, you have that," he agreed, his arms sliding around her waist to eradicate any distance between them. "You definitely have that."

Now, after a deep and healing sleep, she lay in the quiet and let him fill her senses. His scent encircled her, rich, earthy, and all masculine. She lay on her side, facing the window, with him curled around her, his arm still holding her against him. Her hand rested over his and even in this relaxed state she could feel the power contained therein. The slow breathing filling her ears hitched, a sure sign he was beginning to wake up.

She remained still, hoping to hold onto this moment for a little longer.

"I know you're awake." His voice, a sleepy growl, rumbled in her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. He felt it – he had to with him pressed so close.

She sighed and felt his arm tighten. "I don't want to wake up."

"Why not?" He nuzzled at the sensitive skin at the back of her jaw right below the ear and she shifted in reaction.

"Waking up means getting out of bed," she explained, keeping her eyes closed. "I know we need to get up, get ready, go to the lair, but…" She paused. "I'm comfortable…and happy and safe…and I…don't want to move."

He didn't give her a choice.

Oliver pulled away, one hand sliding up to her shoulder to guide her onto her back. He leaned on one elbow, looking down at her, his mouth curved into a small smile even as his eyes grew intent. Her frown seemed to amuse him, and he used his free hand to brush his thumb along the seam of her lips. The light pressure and slight tingling sensation caused her to pull them in, pressing her lips together. Color dusted Felicity's cheeks as that gaze fixated on her face, watching and memorizing. His fingers brushed back her hair and then they drifted down her throat to rest on her pulse point. It jumped and his smile deepened. Then his hand moved to clasp hers, tangling their fingers together. "We have a few minutes," he told her, bringing their joined hands up to rest beside her head.

He leaned down, feathering kisses at the corners of her mouth, taking a moment to nip at her lower lip. A small gasp escaped her and he lifted his head. Her eyes met his. Emotions radiated between them, attraction as always blended with the flare of desire, but deeper than everything else came the strong core of trust and need and love. They hadn't yet exchanged the words, not in the way they knew they needed to, but each look, each shared moment showed them…speaking the words would only add the icing to an already rich and heady dessert.

His eyes darkened and he bent towards her once more. Smooth and sure, he slanted his lips over hers, coaxing hers open to his exploration. Her free hand came up to slide along the back of his neck, doing her best to pull him closer as she matched his need to seek and search out secrets. The kiss went on, both of them probing, investigating until they needed to breathe. As their mouths drew apart, he moved down her jaw until he reached the point on her throat where her pulse raced under the skin. Her hand tightened, fingernails scraping the short hair at the base of his skull. She felt his lips curve into a smile before his attention focused and her head tilted back into the pillows at the onslaught of his mouth.

_So much for catching my breath._

He pressed one last kiss to her pulse point before lifting his head to look at her. Pride flickered in his eyes and she stared up at him, willing her breath to settle. It took a few minutes, but then amusement stole over her face as she took in the smug pleasure in his. "You left a mark, didn't you?"

"I did," he admitted, that self-satisfied smile not diminishing at all. He planted a kiss on her shoulder before nuzzling into the side of her neck.

Her eyes fell shut and she let her hand trail along what she could reach of his back and shoulders as a comfortable silence filled the room. They weren't yet ready to take things further – and they didn't have time anyway – but she luxuriated in knowing their paths finally seemed to be coming together, merging before them instead of the eternal parallel they were trapped in only a few months ago. She glanced around the room and took in the darkening sky outside. "The sun is setting," she murmured, untangling her other hand from his in order to brush her fingers along his jawline. "I need to prepare."

In a slow, reluctant move he pulled away from her and sat up. Bringing himself to a standing position, he offered her a hand and she accepted. His fingers interlaced with hers as they walked over to the large window on the south-side wall of his room. Everything waited, neat and organized as she left it before they went to sleep.

It made her smile, her menorah waiting in his windowsill. It should feel strange, preparing to recite the prayers while standing in her sleeping clothes, but like so much else in her life these days, this felt right – the clothing, the place incidental. She had been taught the menorah should always be lit at home. Well, for her, home could no longer be condensed to a place – to four walls and a roof. For her, home meant people, and their faces came into sharp focus as she performed the small rite.

"_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
><em>asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu<em>  
><em>l'had'lik neir shel Chanukkah.<em>  
><em>Amein.<em>"

Dig, who stood in as big brother and counselor; Roy, the kid brother she didn't think she could live without any longer; others like Sara, Lyla, Raisa, and Thea; the friends and allies they had managed to collect over the last few years. And then there was Oliver – first and foremost, Oliver meant 'home' to her now.

"_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_  
><em>she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh.<em>  
><em>Amein."<em>

Felicity leaned into Oliver as she lit the candles. Tonight her thoughts centered on her gratitude – the gratefulness she felt over Oliver's return. She wasn't quite sure why she'd taken this particular disappearance so hard. They'd been through worse in the past, and she knew they would probably go through worse in the future.

"You're thinking too loud," he told her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"I'm trying to figure something out," she explained.

He huffed, the amusement a little at odds with his strong hold, but she didn't care. "Share?" he prompted.

"Why was this time so bad?" she blurted out. He stilled behind her and she hurried on. "We've been through scarier times, worse times, but this one…when you disappeared on us…" Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip. "I don't get why this one hit so hard, so fast."

Silence settled between them and she worried about having brought it up. She opened her mouth, an apology ready on her lips, when he bent his head, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Her jaw snapped closed and he chuckled. "We weren't _us _before. There was you and me – we were friends, partners, but we weren't…us."

She turned, never leaving the circle of his arms. "This way is better."

"Much better," he agreed, bending to capture her mouth for a quick, sweet kiss. "Even if it does mean I'll worry more."

The warning note in his voice was not lost on her, but she brushed it aside, giving him a good glare. "Just don't try pushing me away…not again, never again."

Oliver leaned his forehead against her. "I don't think I could…not now."

"Good." Felicity gave a resolute nod. "Now go get dressed. We need to meet the others and the lair and figure out our next moves – we still have that case and with Helena in town…" Her voice trailed off before she wrinkled her nose. "I know you said she had nothing to do with the case, but-."

"She doesn't," he repeated, reaching out to tug on a lock of her hair. "Helena won't be a problem."

"Oh, she may not get in the way of the case, but Oliver, really, let's think about this. Of course Helena will be a problem," Felicity laughed, "on the sheer fact that it's Helena!"

"Go get ready," he chuckled, pulling her in for a tight hug before pushing her towards the bathroom.

She went, secure in the knowledge that – for tonight at least – all was well in her personal world. The city might be in need, there might be crazy ex-girlfriends and a madman both running around at the same time on two different agendas, but her family, her home thrived.

_Second Author's Note: Just to confess for future reference - there are some types of scenes I simply cannot write well. I am much more a fade to black type person, so when things develop further, it will mostly be behind the scenes - though it will be obvious it is about to and has happened. I am sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I think your imaginations will come up with something much better than my fingers would let me write._


	28. Advent Day 22 - Angel

_Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your kind support. I hope you enjoy where this story is going as the characters drag me on my...well, their merry way._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 22 - Angel**

"So, let me get this straight," Roy frowned, rubbing his forehead with one hand. "This chick escapes from prison and hires a couple of homeless guys to help her – with money from you that she stashed away at some point. She does all of this so she can shoot you with a dart, drug you, kidnap you, freak the rest of us out…and it's all so she can apologize because that's part of her recovery program?"

Oliver opened his mouth, closed it, and then tilted his head in a sort of shrug. "Basically."

"That's messed up." The younger man's announcement met with a giggle from Felicity and a snort from Dig.

Dig folded his arms over his chest as he leaned against one of the tables. "What part of 'psycho' did you miss in the 'psycho ex-girlfriend'?"

"You say 'psycho' to me and I'm expecting bullets and bloodshed," Roy shot back. "Not…this…" He shrugged, waving a hand.

"Helena used to be easy," Felicity commented, one hand playing with the scarf draped around her neck and shoulders. "Then she got her wish and now…she doesn't really have a focus." Her frown deepened. "Of course that might be scarier now that I think about it."

"We'll keep an eye out for her," Oliver told them, "but for the moment let's get back to the diner case."

"We let that slide," Dig told him.

"I know," Oliver nodded, "and it's okay. You had no way of knowing if my sudden disappearance might have been from something we sparked with our questions."

"What about the cops?" Roy asked. "We hear anything new?"

"I talked to Lance," Oliver replied. "Since no one has claimed responsibility, they are concentrating on the idea that the attack on the diner was likely focused on one of the ten victims. Lance doesn't think so, but he's only got a gut feeling saying differently."

Dig lifted a brow. "And if his guts right?"

"That's where we come in," Oliver answered him.

"Of course it is."

"He has to account for his budget, and he'll only be able to spare so much on an instinct," Oliver pointed out. "We don't. As long as our day jobs get handled – and with the holidays that should be easier than usual – we can direct the rest of our time as we want." He paced for a moment before turning back. "Dig – you go home." When the other man started to frown, Oliver held up a hand. "I don't need Lyla gunning for me with everybody else. Go spend the evening with your ladies. Tomorrow I'll get Felicity and I to work. I want you to start tagging your sources – preferably those that won't put an army of some sort on our doorstep."

"That leaves our A.R.G.U.S. then," Dig chuckled.

"Please." Oliver went along with the humor, though his face remained stoic. He turned to Roy. "Watch over Verdant," he told him. "Anything – and I mean anything looks off, you get yourself and Thea out. Then you call the rest of us."

"What about the customers?" Roy demanded with a scowl. "I can't just leave them-!"

"Roy!" Oliver's sharp voice caused everyone to stop and fall quiet. He rubbed his chin before kicking at the corner of Felicity's desk. "I don't like it either," he admitted before his eyes came up to meet those of the younger man. "I'll be the first to get pissed, throw something, punch something if they hit Verdant, but I'll refocus and go after them again." He paused. "Things will be worse if Thea gets caught up in it…or you." Stepping back, he began to turn away. "Just do it please."

Roy cleared his throat and Oliver turned to look at him. "Don't worry about Thea." That was all he said, but Oliver nodded and accepted it.

"And me?" Felicity asked.

"I know you were looking for like crimes," Oliver replied, "but we need to get the toxicology report before we can go much further. We need to know what caused the…insanity."

"Let me check," she nodded, turning back towards the computer. "If we're lucky their crime lab has been working overtime."

She began typing, letting her fingers fly, as she listened to the rest of the conversation. Oliver sent the two men off and then came to stand near her. "Anything?"

Felicity frowned. "There's no report, not yet. I see a note expediting it, but nothing from the crime lab yet."

"Shut it down," he told her. "We're at a stopping point unless we get a break or a lead."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on," he held out his hand. "We'll start fresh tomorrow."

She let him lead her out of the lair and they headed back to Oliver's.

After dinner, the two of them spent a little time furthering their explorations of that afternoon as they lounged in his rooms, but neither of them pursued it too far. This evening wasn't a time for passion, but rather for comfort, for curling up close and enjoying the slow smoldering embers they shared. Felicity felt warm in the knowledge of those embers – she liked the idea of experiencing the full gamut of this relationship, from the embers that kept them warm to the wildfire waiting to consume them. It would come, she knew that, but she was determined to enjoy the path along the way.

A sudden thought occurred to her and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asked as he joined her on the couch across from the television. He'd just put in a movie and his thumb pressed play as his other hand pulled her closer.

"We will be a phoenix," she told him with a matter-of-fact expression.

"A phoenix?" His brow furrowed.

"Yes," she nodded. She swung her legs up and over his so she almost sat in his lap. Stretching upwards she planted a kiss on the underside of his jaw. "A phoenix – consumed and reborn in fire…I think it'll be a wonderful choice for us." She shifted once more, curling around to put her head on his shoulder. "What movie are we watching?"

A chuckle rumbled under her ear and she pulled back to look at him. His hands came up to frame her face, pulling her into a soft kiss, a mere brush of lips, before he guided her back to his shoulder. As his arms encircled her, he began to move. She couldn't quite follow all of the motions, but it somehow ended up with both of them stretched out on the couch. He had one arm folded under the throw pillow they were sharing while his other arm curled around her, tucking her into his body. She felt him sigh and relax once he had them situated to his satisfaction.

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we watching?" Felicity repressed a giggle.

"It's a Wonderful Life," he told her as his arm loosened and probing fingers began to trace her ribs.

"Oliver! Don't!" She began to laugh as he found her ticklish spots. "Stop, stop, stop!" Her giggles spilled over as she squirmed, trying to get away. One move took her too close to the edge and she began to slide off.

"No you don't," he chuckled. His arm shot out, hauling her back to his chest once more. "Now settle down. You'll enjoy this…this movie was made for you."

"Oh, really?"

The movie started and they both fell silent as they enjoyed the adventures of George Bailey and Clarence the angel. It turned into a late night and they almost overslept the next morning. Morning found both of them rushing to get out on time. With only two days before the company closed for the long holiday season, they needed to make sure everything was set for the year end reviews scheduled to start the Monday after New Year's.

"Felicity," Oliver called out. "We need to go."

"Coming, I'm coming," she hurried into the room, Advent calendar in one hand and her shoes in the other. "Let me open today's door and then we can go." She dropped her shoes and began to slide into them as she peeled back the cardboard. "Oh, it's an angel! Too bad we didn't watch the movie tonight instead of last night. It would have been perfect."

He strode over and took the chocolate from her before holding it up to her lips. She opened her mouth and took a bite of the candy. He ate his own half and then leaned down to slant his lips over hers. Her tongue reveled as the flavor of chocolate swirled and melded with the taste of him. As his mouth slipped away from hers, she blinked up at him. "Now that's the way to have chocolate," she sighed.

"I agree," he nodded before brushing her lips with another brief kiss. He stepped back and took her hand in his. As he led her towards the door he glanced down at her. "And for the record?"

"Yes?" She snatched her purse off the entry table as they passed it.

He opened the door and lifted her hand to sweep his lips over her knuckles. "The angel is _always_ perfect for you – regardless of the day."


	29. Chanukkah - The Seventh Candle

_Author's Note: I know this is a little short, but I have been wanting to get this type of chapter in here. I hope you enjoy. Also, I know this is later than usual, and my Advent chapter will be a lot later. Today got busy, so I'm a little behind, but I will get day 23 up on the 23rd._

**Celebrating Chanukkah – The Seventh Candle**

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked, stepping out of his office. "I think we can call it a day."

Felicity shut down her computer and then she bit her lip. "Actually I was wondering…"

"What is it?" he asked as he perched on the corner of her desk.

She tapped her fingers for a moment. "Do you think the others would like to join us for lighting the candles tonight? I know it's mostly just been us, though Dig and Roy were there when you couldn't be, but I didn't want to invite anyone without talking to you first and I know it's kind of last minute-."

"Felicity." Her name on his lips always managed to help her reorient and center herself. He reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "I like it. If that's what you want to do, then I'll give Thea a call, ask her to hold off going into Verdant."

"And Raisa," Felicity told him. "She's as much your family as anyone – she should be there if she wants."

They kept fairly strict rules about the levels of affection shown at work, but when she saw melting warmth enter his gaze when she spoke up on Raisa's behalf. He leaned forward and pressed a quick, hard kiss to her mouth. "Thank you," he replied in his quiet way. "I'll call Raisa as well."

Her smile grew radiant. "I'll call Roy and Dig…hopefully Lyla can come with Sara."

"I'm sure she will," Oliver replied. "I think she'll be happy you asked her to be part of it."

"She's part of Dig's life," she said. "And there's Sara. Plus she knows and wants to stand with us. She's A.R.G.U.S. first, I know, but I think she'd really like to be ours…you know, in the team, but she's kind of stuck."

"Maybe."

One more quick kiss and they separated to make their phone calls.

Later that evening they all gathered in the living room of the Queen mansion. "This is the second to the last night of Chanukkah," Felicity stated, looking around at the family and friends surrounding her, "and I wanted to share it with all of you." Her smile grew tremulous in the best way – from her joy. "Thank you for sharing this with me." Warm smiles encircled her and she turned towards the menorah.

Felicity lifted the _Shamash_, holding it so she could peer over it and meet Oliver's gaze. He flicked on the lighter and lit the candle. They shared a smile as the flame took hold and then she turned towards the menorah. Her voice remained soft as she explained the blessings to the women who had not yet been part of the ceremony. "Other than the blessings, there are no real prayers or anything for you to worry about," she told them. "I tend to observe a moment of silence to give thanks for something good in the past or to hope for something better in the future."

"What do you think tonight's will be?" Thea asked with an almost childlike curiosity entering into the young woman's voice.

Felicity considered the question and then she looked around. "Both," she replied. "Tonight it will be both. A few months ago we would have shaken our heads at the idea of all of us standing here in the same room together, but tonight – here we are, still with our differences, but standing united. That is where the gratitude comes in, why I will be giving thanks."

"And the hope?" Lyla inquired, hoisting Sara a little higher on her shoulder.

"The hope that we will do again sometime soon," Felicity told her. "I'd like to see us do this one day – gather as a whole without needing a reason. Gathering…just because – no holiday, no emergency, no big event…just simply because we felt like it." At her words, people exchanged looks or traded smiles. "Actually…if you'd like…" Her voice trailed off and she glanced around.

"What is it?" Oliver asked as his eyes grew alight with curiosity.

"This is the night of the seventh candle, and there are seven of us here…well, seven plus Sara," she corrected herself. "I know Thanksgiving was…busy and this isn't how I've ever heard of someone doing things, but maybe each of you might take a candle? You don't have to say anything out loud, but-."

"I like it," Thea interrupted in a quiet voice. The others nodded.

"Sounds good," Oliver told Felicity as he nodded to his sister. "You first, then Raisa, Thea, Lyla, Dig, Roy, and me."

"Okay," Felicity smiled up at him. "Great!" She continued. "Once I've given the blessings, they'll need to burn for an hour. The candles will go out on their own."

"Do not worry, Miss Felicity," Raisa assured her. "I will keep watch. The candles will burn as long as they need to while you go. I have some little things to finish and I can work here as well as anywhere."

"Raisa," Oliver protested, "you don't have to work past-."

"Not that kind of work, Mr. Oliver," she shook her head. "Christmas is almost here and I must finish. I will watch Miss Felicity's candles while I do." The older woman reached out and patted Felicity's arm. "It will give me great pleasure to do this."

"Thank you, Raisa." Felicity gave her a bright smile before she turned to the menorah. Taking a deep breath she let her voice fall into the chanting cadence.

"_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu_

_l'had'lik neir shel Chanukkah._

_Amein."_

"_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh._

_Amein."_

She reached out, lighting the candle on the left. "For all of us being together."

Raisa stepped up and Felicity handed her the white candle. "For my babies," she smiled at Oliver and Thea. Then she lit the second candle and her smile deepened as her gaze moved to take in the rest of the room. "Including all of the new ones."

The room grew brighter with laughter even as Thea moved forward. She accepted the candle and thought for a long moment before she lit her candle. "For second chances." Her eyes met Felicity's for a moment before moving to Roy's. Then she handed off the candle.

As Lyla accepted it, Thea stepped over and gave her brother a quick hug. He returned it and tears sprang to Felicity's eyes as she watched the siblings sharing their moment. Lyla watched them for a moment as well before she looked at Dig and then glanced down to Sara. "For our hope in the future," she said as she lit her candle.

Sara gurgled as her daddy kissed the top of her head when he took the candle from her mama. Dig met Lyla's eyes and whatever she saw had her giving a quick nod. He turned to the menorah, but then glanced at Oliver, Felicity, and Roy. "For those willing to share the burdens."

Roy hung back, his hands in his pockets as he stared at the candle Dig held out to him. Neither man wavered and Felicity opened her mouth to tell Roy he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to, but Oliver's hand came down on her shoulder and she waited. After a couple of minutes he reached out and took it. "For those who don't give up."

Oliver took the candle, his free hand moving to rest briefly on the younger man's shoulder. As Oliver turned to the menorah, Roy shifted over to stand beside Felicity. She gave him a supportive smile before focusing on the man standing before the last of the unlit candles. Oliver reached out and drew Felicity to his side before moving to touch the flame to the wick. "For family."


	30. Advent Day 23 - Bells

_Author's Note: Warning for general sappiness._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 23 – Bells**

"We'll have a short day today," Oliver announced as he walked into the dining room. "When we get into the office, send out a memo – the office is closing at two this afternoon."

"You'll be popular," Felicity smiled, tilting her cheek up for his kiss.

"Always nice," he responded before moving around the table to press a kiss to the top of Thea's head. "What are you doing up, Speedy? Early for you, isn't it?"

"Couldn't sleep," she admitted. "Thought I'd join you guys for breakfast and then lounge about…maybe get a nap."

Felicity met Oliver's eyes and read the question in them. She gave a small headshake. For a moment his expression darkened, but he managed to wipe it before he came back into Thea's point of view. "Sounds like a good way to spend the morning," he told her as he poured his coffee. "Can I stay with you?"

"No." Both siblings looked over at Felicity's answer. Oliver pouted at her and she shook her head at him. "Don't even try it. Early day or not, we have that teleconference with Bruce Wayne this morning, so at least one of us has to be there." He opened his mouth, only to snap it closed when she pointed at him. "And if I have to go in, you have to go in." His eyes narrowed on her in a playful manner and she gave him a self-assured look. "Yes?" she prompted.

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head. "Not a thing."

"God, I love watching you two," Thea giggled and both of them turned to her.

Relief tinged Oliver's smile, though Felicity thought only a few people on the planet would be able to tell. He lifted an eyebrow at his sister. "Oh, and why's that?"

"Because you're funny," she shrugged. Her eyes moved to Felicity and then back to her brother. "And you're not afraid of each other."

"What?" Confusion creased Felicity's brow. "Why would I be afraid of him? Or him of me?"

"I've watched you two, you know," Thea conceded. She looked down at her plate, stealing glances at them from time to time. "I've seen you worried, but it's always because you're afraid for each other, not of each other." Oliver and Felicity traded glances, but remained quiet, letting her talk. "You tease each other a lot, which I know others do, but you're never concerned about the other going too far or deliberately being hurtful." She paused for a moment. "You trust each other."

"Yes," Oliver agreed in a slow tone, not sure how Thea meant that.

"It's just…" Thea's voice trailed off. Then she tossed her head and continued. "You reach out to touch, never doubting the other person will be there. You can have whole conversations without ever saying a word." Her fingers traced odd designs on the top of the table. "I don't think I've ever seen that kind of trust before." Her smile seemed strained, no longer the easy laughter of before.

Felicity stood up and moved around the table. She sat down next to Thea and wrapped her arm around the younger woman's waist. "Thea?"

"Is it bad that I'm jealous?" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned her head on Felicity's shoulder.

"No, sweetheart, no it's not." Felicity brushed a hand over Thea's short hair. "But we're here for you too, you know." She met Oliver's gaze as he reached out to put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I just wish…" Thea sighed, leaning even more heavily against the blonde's side.

"What is it, Speedy?"

Oliver's voice, strong and steady, seemed to give Thea a boost and she took a breath. "I just wish it could have been like this a couple of years ago." Then she gave a small huff. "Or even a year ago."

"I'm so-."

"I don't want an apology, Ollie," Thea told him, pulling away from Felicity to face him. "It's just…" She pursed her lips. "I just wish there'd been some other way to get here, that's all. Your disappearance and…well, everything during and since that. It got us here, and I'm kind of liking where we're at, but I hate that it meant so much…" Her voice trailed off and she shook her head.

"Thea." Oliver reached out and drew his sister to him. Her arms went around his neck and she leaned into him. He rested his chin on top of her head for a moment, doing nothing more than hold her. "We're still here," he finally said. "You and me – we're still here and yeah, I know we've lost a lot, but now we can add on instead of losing. Felicity and the others…they're important to me, and I want you to get to know them."

"Thought you didn't like Roy?" she teased him. Her voice grew thick with emotion, but she tried.

"He grows on you," Oliver admitted, a chuckle escaping from him.

"Be nice," Felicity scolded.

Both siblings glanced at her and then Thea raised her head to meet her brother's gaze. He shook his head. "Felicity's adopted Roy."

Felicity's eyes narrowed on him and she reached out to flick his nose. "Be careful," she warned. "I'll misplace your notes and make you do the meeting from memory."

"Wouldn't that cause you just as many problems?" he demanded, humor lighting his gaze.

"Why would it cause me problems?" she chirped as she blinked wide, innocent eyes at him. "I've got my part memorized."

Thea laughed as Oliver gave a mock-growl, tightening her arms around her brother once more. "You two are stupidly perfect for each other," she announced. "And now I know why Roy once commented on blind bats in reference to you guys. Did it really take you guys that long to figure out you should be a couple?"

Oliver started to answer, but then he shook his head. His fingers went for Thea's ribs instead. They began an impromptu struggle as she tried to escape his tickling while he did his best to keep hold of her.

Felicity watched the two of them tease and taunt each other for a moment. She stood up and moved over to her seat just long enough to grab the Advent calendar. Moving back into place beside the younger woman, she put the calendar in front of her. Thea blinked at it and then raised her eyes to meet Felicity's. "Oliver and I have been sharing this, but I was thinking you might help today?"

"Oh, but this is your way of celebrating this year! I don't want to interfere," Thea began to protest as she pushed the calendar back.

Felicity put that thought down in her firmest voice. "It's not interference if you're invited."

"Go on, Speedy, open it up." Oliver nudged his sister even as he gave Felicity a warm, approving look over the other's head.

Thea looked between them before glancing back down to the calendar. She drew it slowly towards her and began to peel the cardboard back. Her smile started to grow as she lifted out the candy. "Bells," she said in a soft voice. Oliver straightened and something flashed over his face.

"Bells?" Felicity's voice matched Thea's for gentleness as she sensed a story here.

"Mom…" Thea started to answer and then had to clear her throat. "Mom's favorite Christmas song was _Carol of the Bells_." She tried to hand Felicity the chocolate, but Felicity rested her fingers on the younger woman's wrist and pushed it away. She nodded towards Oliver.

Oliver nodded back, accepting it. "It was the one song you would hear her humming as she got ready for a party or on Christmas morning when she would be puttering around after gifts were exchanged." He took a bite of the candy before handing the other half to Thea.

The two of them began to share past Christmas memories as Felicity sat back to listen. Raisa drifted in with silent steps to give her a new cup of coffee. The older woman gave her a quick hug, eyes moist with happy tears as she looked over the brother and sister. Felicity smiled at her, enjoying the turn the morning had taken so unexpectedly. No matter what else the day brought, she could hold onto this moment as a bright holiday miracle.


	31. Chanukkah - The Eighth Candle

_Author's Note: While this ends Chanukkah, there are still two more chapters for Advent…and then! Oh yes, I have one more arc to tell (thus far) in this story. While Advent will end on the 25__th__, I will then begin the 12 days of Christmas to celebrate the Christmas season as recognized in my tradition. Here's hoping you're still invested enough in my little AU twist to want to follow me along the remainder of the path. Happy Chanukkah!_

**Celebrating Chanukkah – The Eighth Candle**

Felicity collapsed onto her couch, slumping against the side. After an emotional breakfast, a busy QC morning, and a busy Arrow afternoon, she wanted nothing more than to pour a large glass of wine, light the candles, and curl up next to Oliver in front of a good movie.

Unfortunately it would have to wait.

Roy came up with a lead on the diner attack – a slim lead, but it certainly beat the nothing they'd been chasing. "Or not chasing," she muttered as she let herself slide down to recline on the cushions. She kicked off her shoes and shifted until she felt comfortable. Oliver asked her to wait here while Arrow and Arsenal pursued the rumor of a new chemist in town. He would swing by when they were finished and take her home to celebrate the last night of Chanukkah.

_Home…_

Felicity's mind seized that word as she turned it over in her thoughts. She knew it was the people who made 'home' for her, but something about the way Oliver had said it today. His use of the word in reference to her and the Queen mansion had been so offhand, unremarkable in its impromptu use. Each time he used it, when he said it in such a casual way, she could feel a little more of her hidden fears settling and falling away. After their disastrous date and his attempt to push her away, she almost gave up.

The constant hint of 'maybe' wavered between hope and despair for so long that his pushing her away almost broke her.

The thought of leaving even whispered through her thoughts – after all, she'd had several companies try and woo her away before, but she'd remained loyal. With her degree and proven track record, she could open a ridiculous number of doors anywhere in the country. But when she actually sat down and considered it? Considered leaving Starling? Leaving the team? Leaving Oliver? She couldn't do it – not to Dig or Roy or even Oliver. This was where she belonged – this was the life she'd chosen. The thought of the team needing her, of the guys being in trouble and not having her expertise at hand, bothered her too much to seriously consider going, but it had crossed her mind.

Thank God she had not acted on it.

Who could have guessed that only a few months later they would be at this point?

A knock on her door drew her to her feet and she hurried to answer it. Her smile blossomed to match his as he leaned on her door jamb. "Are we ready to go?"

His driving made the trip home a short one and she marveled at how he managed to avoid the police cruisers filling the streets to deal with insane holiday shoppers and revelers. They walked into the living room to find everything waiting for them.

"Can we take it upstairs?" Felicity asked, fingers hovering over the candles.

"Of course," Oliver replied. He walked over and picked up the menorah as she gathered the candles and the lighter. Once they reached his rooms, he went straight to the window. "If you'll set up, I'll go pull that wine."

"I can do that," she grinned at him. "Pick a good one."

"I think I know just the one," he quipped back.

She set up and then began perusing his movie collection as she hummed under her breath. Spotting a familiar title, she started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I think Thea must have decided you needed to expand your choice of movies," she told him, holding up a DVD. "This just doesn't seem like your type."

He frowned at it for a moment, more out of puzzlement than anything else, and then shook his head. "Definitely not mine," he agreed. "Is that what we're watching?"

"Why not?" she shrugged, tilting her head. "It's funny, sweet, timely…and hey, Jude Law is never a hardship."

He slanted a look at her as he placed the wine off to one side. "Really now?" Moving around the table, he paced towards her, slow and steady, eyes intent.

"Sure," she nodded, trying for an innocent look even as she knew if failed. Her twitching smile was a sure sign of that. "He's handsome, debonair, and then there's the accent." Her steps retreated as he moved closer.

"Hmm." He hummed under his breath, his forward momentum never faltering as he began to box her in.

Her shoulders touched the wall. He planted his hands against the wall on either side of her, effectively trapping her in place. She looked up into his mischievous eyes and made a quick decision as to how she might turn the tables on him. Dropping the DVD case on the floor, she slid forward, erasing most of the space between them. Her hands came up to his shoulders before sliding around to the back of his neck. She used her fingernails to scratch through his short hair and felt a rumble building up in his chest. Her smile turned smug. Then she rose up to brush her lips over his.

She felt the moment he surrendered the first part of the game.

His arms banded around her, lifting her up and bearing her weight, as his mouth slanted over hers. This time the kiss turned into a duel, friendly but fierce as both sought control. Who would dominate; who would surrender – the positions traded back and forth until they parted from sheer necessity. Breathing through the nose, she realized, only worked when your brain remembered to actually perform the act. Oliver distracted her too much to ever recall the idea. Before she could go into another kiss – fully intending to remember this time – he moved. His lips traced her jawline, stopping to nip at the tender point just below her ear before trailing down her neck to the pulse point on her throat.

It was her turn to surrender.

She tilted her head back and to the side to give him better access as her hands tightened. His lips, his teeth, his tongue...he used them all to tease and play, leaving her a little weak in the knees before retracing his steps to her mouth. After another deep kiss, leaving both of them breathless, he leaned his forehead against hers and they rested against one another, letting their heartrates find a normal pace.

"I never remember to breathe through my nose," she muttered. "I have got to start doing that with kisses like those." His chuckle caused her to wince. "That was out loud, wasn't it?"

"It was," he agreed, but brushed a featherlike kiss over her lips. "But I don't mind."

She forced herself to move her hands, bringing them back to his shoulders before sliding down his chest to hang back down at her sides. "I need to light the candles," she said, her reluctance to break the moment clear.

"I know," he acknowledged, taking a step backwards.

Something decidedly feminine and unquestionably pleased stirred with her as she noted his own disinclination to pull away. "The final evening for this year's celebration," she sighed, glancing at the menorah.

He bent down and picked up the DVD case she'd dropped. Tossing it lightly on the table, he offered her his hand. "Then let us celebrate."

"I'm glad we did the family one last night," Felicity told him as she picked up the white candle.

Oliver grabbed the lighter. "Oh?" he asked as he lit the candle in her hand.

The flame flickered between them, a focal point between them they both managed to ignore in favor of focusing on each other. "Yes," she nodded. "I'm glad we're finishing the way we started…with just us."

His smile warmed her straight through. He slipped around behind her as she stepped up to the menorah. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her waist to watch as she recited the blessing.

"_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu_

_l'had'lik neir shel Chanukkah._

_Amein."_

"_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh._

_Amein."_

A sense of joy and peace welled up in her as she looked on the fully lit menorah. Each dancing flame seemed to celebrate its own individuality while still contributing to the overall outpouring of light. She let herself lean into Oliver as she stared, mesmerized by the movement. This…this was what she hoped for the future - each of them becoming a part of the greater whole, as a team, as a family.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, breaking the silence of the rite.

Her lips curved in a smile. "Hope," she replied as she turned her head enough to rest her forehead against his jaw. "Friendship…family…love."

Gentle, inexorable hands turned her to face him. Those same hands, so used to violence and hardship, came up to frame her face. Her hands rested at his waist. A tender smile played around his mouth. "Happy Chanukkah, Felicity." He bent down, brushing his lips over her eyes, her cheeks, even the tip of her nose before moving to her mouth for a proper kiss, a swirl of lips and tongue, the pressure ebbing and flowing from gentle to fiery, ardent to delicate.

When he finally pulled back, she blinked hazy, happy eyes up at him. "Chanukkah Sameach, Oliver."


	32. Advent Day 24 - Mistletoe

_Author's Note: What a challenge this has been and I couldn't have done it without your encouragement...so thank you so very, very much! One more day for the Advent portion since a lot of calendars include a door for Christmas. Then we will see our favorite couple through Christmastide._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 24 – Mistletoe**

Felicity sat in front of the main fireplace, leaning back against Oliver as she watched the flames dance. His arms curled around her waist. The fingers of one of her hands rested on his arm while the other played with the calendar in her lap. "We never got around to opening today's candy," she murmured.

The rumble of his chest at her back drew a smile from her even as he chuckled. "Don't worry," he whispered against her ear. "It's still Christmas Eve – go ahead and open it."

Her fingernail slipped under one corner and peeled up the second to the last door. She lifted out the chocolate piece and smiled. "Mistletoe."

"If that's a suggestion," he teased as one of his hands moved to her chin, "I don't mind taking it." A light pressure from his fingertips turned her face towards him and she tilted her lips up to meet his in a quick kiss.

As he lifted his head, she held the chocolate up to him for his bite before she took her own half. She chewed slowly, letting it melt on her tongue. They shared another chocolate-laced kiss and she sighed as she leaned against him once more. "I'm going to be completely ruined for chocolate after this."

"Hmm?" His questioning tone was almost belied by the contentment resting underneath it.

"It won't taste like you." She paused for a moment and then lifted a hand to her forehead. "I'm not sure that's how I meant to phrase that, even if it's true."

"Sounded good to me," he chuckled, pulling her hand away from her face as his lips brushed her cheek. "I prefer my chocolate with a strong note of you." His nose nuzzled behind her ear before he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "Now, I have something for you," He told her, leaning away to reach for a package under the tree.

She sighed, but couldn't prevent her lips from twitching. "I thought we were doing gifts in the morning?"

"I didn't want to share this one with anyone," he told her, handing her the box. "It might need a bit of an explanation."

Raising an eyebrow, she began to unwrap the box. "An explanation? What kind of explanation?" She opened the box and found a gold chain bracelet nestled in the tissue paper. A smile began to play over her lips as she lifted it out, but it shifted to a hint of confusion as she spotted the small links meant to hold charms. "An empty charm bracelet?"

"That's the part that needs the explanation," he chuckled. He reached out one finger to run along the links as his eyes shifted up to meet hers. "Do you know the tradition of the twelve days of Christmas?"

"Kind of?" she offered. "I mean…it never made much sense to me. People talk about it and I know the song, but there are twenty-five days of December prior to Christmas, and I can't think of anything special about December 12th or 13th, so why twelve days? It just seems weird."

"People used to celebrate Christmas differently," he explained. "Some people still recognize the older ways. Thea and I learned to enjoy them thanks to Raisa. She was raised Catholic."

"Really?" Felicity's eyebrows rose. "I would have thought Russian Orthodox."

"That's what most people think," he smiled. "It would have been more likely, but no – her family's been Catholic for as long as any of her family can remember."

"How do they celebrate Christmas? Or well, I mean how do the twelve days come into it?" Felicity's curiosity bubbled up, her eyes bright with inquisitiveness.

"According to their tradition, Christmas is the beginning of Christmastide," Oliver smiled, reaching out one finger to brush across her cheek. His own eyes brightened as she leaned into his touch. "They celebrate a season, not just a day and it lasts from Christmas until the holiday they call the Epiphany on January 6th. If you count the days between them, December 26th through January 6th, you get twelve days."

"Now that makes sense," she laughed. "Certainly more than a random collection of days." Then her brow furrowed once more. "But what does that have to do with my bracelet?"

His mouth curved into a full smile. "Twelve days of Christmastide," he repeated before lifting a brow at her.

She blinked at him and then looked back at the bracelet. Sure enough, she counted twelve links waiting to be filled with charms. "Oliver," she sighed, a rueful smile coming to her face. "Twelve days?"

"Trust me, Felicity," he replied, pulling her back against him once more. "Let me do this." He closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against the side of her head. "I…I need to do this."

Her hand came up to rest against the back of his neck. "Alright," she whispered, "but I reserve the right to sigh and fuss if I think you've gone overboard."

"I can live with that."

They sat in silence for a long moment, soaking in the sense of each other and this shared moment of peace. Then she shifted and laughed a little. "I should confess something," she admitted.

He lifted his head to smile down at her. "What?"

"I have something for you."

"Felicity," he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I can wait until tomorrow."

"Oh," she ducked her head, a light color flooding her cheeks. "I have something for you then too, but this…this is just for you." She leaned over to grab a package from near the tree.

Oliver took the flat package from her, pressing a kiss to her temple. He shifted her so he could rest his chin on her shoulder as he opened it. She waited, almost holding her breath as he lifted the watch out of its box. "Nice," he said before pressing another kiss to her shoulder. "Very nice."

Her cheeks grew warmer. It might not be the most effusive of comments, but for him it meant more than the most gushing outpouring of gratitude from others. "There's…" Moistening her lips, she tried again. "There's an inscription."

"Is there?" He went to turn it, but she stopped him.

She lifted her hands to slip the watch from his fingers. Turning it inside out, she brought the back of the watch up to the light so he could see the inscription. He took the watch back from her, bringing it closer. The watch had been one of three she considered purchasing for him, but the words…the words said so much about them and her feelings about the two of them. Once she read them, she knew she found the right watch.

His arm tightened around her, telling her he had read the words. "Felicity."

The whisper of her name drew her up and around to face him. His eyes blazed as they met hers, the watch still held between them. She took the watch from him and, turning it right-side out once more, she put it on his wrist. Then she lifted her gaze once more, blue locking with blue. Her hands, skin smooth and unmarred, came up to frame his face, thumbs brushing across his cheeks with the softness of a feather. His eyes fluttered closed. She came up on her knees, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. Hands roughened and scarred by violence gathered her against him, arms banding around her like a fortress against the darkness.

She never broke the kiss. Her mouth moved against his, pressing one moment and then shifting into a mere breath of contact. The heat between them warmed her more than the fire at her back.

"Felicity…" His voice held a question, a question he didn't put into words.

"Every word," she answered anyway. "I mean every word."

His eyes kindled and this time he initiated the kiss, a brief, chaste brush of his lips. Then he pulled back, leaving only a hairs-breadth between them. "I love you." His mouth returned to hers before she could speak.

She would have liked to have returned the words, vocalizing her own heart, but she took comfort in knowing that every time he looked at his watch he would remember the inscription and the emotion written therein. She might not have said the words yet, but he possessed written proof of all she would say when she got the chance.

"_For the memories of yesterday,_

_For the happiness of today,_

_For the promise of tomorrow,_

_I love you."_


	33. Advent Day 25 - Nativity

_Author's Note: There are twelve more chapters to go as we celebrate the 12 Days of Christmas._

**Advent Anticipation – Day 25 – Nativity**

"Oliver!" Felicity called out as she came out of the bathroom. Her eyes scanned the room, nose wrinkling as she realized she couldn't see him anywhere. "Fiddlesticks."

She glanced down at the bracelet in her hand. Empty of charms or not, she wanted to wear it today…and she wanted him to put it on her for the first day. Warmth pooled and rolled up in her chest at the idea behind the bracelet, the promise of the days to come. He didn't need to do whatever he planned, but he seemed so serious about wanting to do it…she didn't have the heart to resist. In a way it seemed a sign to her – a sign for their future. He wanted to experience the fullness of Christmas with her, not just a quick exchange on one day.

It may only be twelve days, but to her it felt like the beginning – the beginning of the clichéd 'rest of their lives'.

"Hopeless romantic, thy name is Felicity," she muttered to herself.

"I like it."

The sudden voice behind her made her jump and then she spun around, her empty hand smacking at him. "Oliver!" she squawked, a glare building up in her eyes. "I swear I'm going to put a bell on you!"

Oliver caught her hand, pulling her to him for a quick kiss. "Not today, thanks," he grinned down at her. "That would be hard to explain at lunch."

Her voice stilled as her fingers moved up to touch his mouth. He smiled more these days, chuckled even, but his grins…even now they came so few and far between. They stole her breath when they appeared, making him seem so much younger, less burdened. She would give everything she had to make him grin like that more often.

"Felicity?" he prompted, not losing the smile though confusion flickered in his eyes.

"You're happy," she murmured. "Really, truly happy."

"I am."

The simple statement drew her to him faster than any physical pull. She walked into him, throwing her arms up and around his neck. "Me too," she told him, "me too."

He held her against him and for a long time they remained there, bound together by the invisible ties of the heart. Seconds and minutes passed, swirling together unnoticed by the pair who concerned themselves only with each other. Some might say these two travelled too quickly along their journey to this point, but they would only see the holiday romance, not the two years of alliance, partnership, and friendship. They could skip past the part of a relationship where others wondered how deep the love, how committed the relationship, how true the sacrifice.

Neither of them had to question anything – trust had long since been earned and granted, on both sides.

"I was looking for you," Felicity informed him as she pulled back. She held up the bracelet. "Would you put it on me?"

He fastened the bracelet on her wrist, his fingers slipping around the links before sliding down to her hand. Lifting her hand, he brushed his lips over the back of her knuckles. Then he turned her hand over to press a kiss into her palm. "It's almost time for lunch," he noted. "Calendar first?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"It's almost sad," she sighed, turning towards the table. "The last door for us to open. I think that's why I've been putting it off." Her finger began to peel at the cardboard.

He came up behind her, his arms sliding around her waist. "Only for this," he reminded her. "There will be more doors…there already are."

Her eyes glistened as the comment tugged at her heart. "Guess I'm not the only romantic here," she teased, trying to keep her tone light.

"Don't tell anyone," he chucked, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"Perish the thought." A smile blossomed on her lips as she pulled up the cardboard door. "This is the largest one yet." She lifted up the candy. "It's a…nativity, right?"

"That's it," he told her. He brushed his lips over her temple.

"A little family." It was her turn to grin. "And we have the family lunch today. Do you know how frightfully spot on this calendar has been?"

"Aren't you the one who talked about holiday miracles?" he asked as he took his half of the candy.

"Hmm, mmm," she hummed in agreement as she swallowed her piece. "It just seems to fit." She turned in his arms, tilting her chin up for the kiss sure to follow his finishing the sweet treat.

He didn't disappoint.

"I've decided chocolate kisses are my favorite," she announced when they separated and he began ushering her towards the door. "It used to be red wine kisses, but I think I may have to switch."

A rough chuckle rolled out of him as they stepped into the hallway. He pulled her back to him for another kiss. "I think we may need to do some more research on that," he replied, ducking in for yet another.

"Not in the hall!" Thea's screech caused Felicity to jump though Oliver just lifted his head to glare at his younger sister. She gave him an unimpressed look. "I'm glad you're happy, big brother," she informed him, "and I like Felicity, so you're lucky there." Then she rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean I want to see excessive use of PDA's, got it?"

Oliver glanced down at Felicity and then back up to his sister. "Sorry, Speedy," he shrugged. "I think you're out of luck."

"I'm excited you're happy, Ollie, really I am, but there are some things a girl should not have to think about when it comes to her brother!" Thea groaned, shaking her head. "So just stop and come down to lunch!"

Oliver and Felicity followed her, trying to suppress their mirth and the muttering drifting back to them from the younger woman.

They gathered around the dinner table – everyone Felicity considered family. Dig and Lyla brought Sara out to join them while Roy sat next to Thea. Oliver coaxed Raisa out of the kitchen to join them, reminding her she was part of the family. The table almost groaned under all of the food. Felicity already warned everyone they would be taking home leftovers.

"Toast!" Raisa tapped her glass as she gave Oliver a direct look. "We need a toast for the Christmas meal."

Dig's smile grew became laced with amusement. "To an as-yet unnamed couple finally getting their act together?"

"Go funny," Roy advised, his lips twitching as he grinned at Oliver.

"Or you could go for a really cheesy toast," Lyla told him.

Oliver shook his head at her before the others began chiming in with various recommendations ranging from funny to sappy. Only Felicity remained silent beside him, waiting and watching, but her lips trembled as she fought the laughter attempting to spill over as her eyes shifted from one person to the next. She would never have believed it if someone told her three years ago that her life would be surrounded by intrigue, threatened by danger, and filled with love and family. Sometimes she felt the need to pinch herself to prove she wasn't dreaming.

"Just go with a classic," Thea prodded her brother.

"And what would you suggest?" Oliver laughed. "To your health?"

"Not at Christmas!" she huffed at him even as her eyes sparked and her lips twitched.

"You give the toast then." He shrugged and sat down, wrapping an arm around Felicity.

"Very well then," Thea replied, sticking her nose in the air as she rose to her feet. "Here's how you give a Christmas toast." Lifting her glass and striking a formal pose, a pose offset by the mischief in her eyes, Thea brought the entire room to silence – a silence overwhelmed by giggles, chuckles, and roaring laughter as she gave her toast. 

"God bless us, every one!"


	34. Christmas Day 1 - The First Charm

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this story. I'm beyond thrilled at the reactions to Advent Anticipation and Celebrating Chanukkah. I have read each review and enjoyed every moment. Thank you._

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 1**

**A Partridge in a Pear Tree**

"_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me – a partridge in a pear tree."_

_In some societies, the partridge is a symbol of attraction, particularly mutual attraction._

Felicity made her way down the stairs, knowing the men would already be gone for the evening. They would be combing the streets trying to find any more information or leads on the person responsible for the attack on the diner. Her job would be to check on the status of the toxicology report and then to continue her searches for like crimes. Hopefully the report would be in – if nothing else, it would give her more parameters to search.

Looking for crimes of 'people spontaneously go mental and attack each other' brought up a ridiculous number of riots…seriously, she understood obsessions, but rioting like this over a sport?

After putting away her jacket and purse, she moved to the small refrigerator for a drink and then moved back to her computers. She pulled out her chair and then she spotted it. A small box waited on the seat of the chair. It was wrapped in white paper and topped with a shimmering green ribbon. Nestled in the bow of the ribbon she found a small gold charm. She picked it up, pulling it free, and her smile began to bloom. A small bird sat in the midst of leafs.

"A partridge in a pear tree!" Felicity laughed, enjoying the silliness of it.

She put it all to the side for the moment to start her computers and get a couple of searches going. Work before surprise – no matter how interesting. She could have sworn she would just be getting the charm, so…what was in the box? It would have to wait for now. Digging into the police records, she found a notation about the toxicology report that made her frown. It had been buried behind more locks and security than she could ever recall finding in the SCPD before. "That's not promising," she muttered as she pulled out. Important information or not, she wasn't going to try getting through that without verifying it was absolutely necessary. Gutsy and brilliant she might be, but stupid? No.

On information gathering nights, she generally didn't keep the comms on all evening. From time to time, especially when she grew focused on her work, she would talk out loud – to herself or to the computers. The guys didn't need the distraction while they talked, and/or threatened, their various sources. All of them had…well, she called them panic buttons even if they didn't like the name. (The manly men surrounding her insisted on calling them beacons or some such, and she hated to burst their bubble, so she let them get away with it.) If they needed her, or if they needed everyone connected, they set off the beacon and it sent an alarm to her computer. Tonight, however, she needed direction, so she activated hers.

"Anybody free and listening?"

Oliver's reply came in first. "Are you alright?"

"Calm down," she answered in the most soothing tone she could. "I'm in the lair, safe and sound."

"I'm clear," Roy put in, humor clear in his tone.

"Shut up," Oliver told him, though without rancor.

They waited for a few minutes for Dig, giving Roy the opportunity to needle his leader. "No, seriously, she comes on for all of one line and the first thing you jump to is she's in trouble?"

"Didn't you have plans for later tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"They're going to be a lot less fun if you can barely move due to training."

"Oliver," Felicity broke in. "Quit threatening Roy."

"Yeah-," Roy started.

"Roy," she interrupted, "quit provoking Oliver."

The comms went quiet. She waited, listening to the silence as she counted to three in her mind.

"And both of you quit pouting."

"No one's pouting," Oliver huffed.

Roy chimed in his agreement. "That's not nice, Blondie."

"Don't you 'Blondie' me, Bratling," she shot back. She heard what might have been a buried chuckle and she repressed her own amusement. "And don't think I didn't hear you getting huffy, Mr. Queen."

"Damn," Dig's voice broke in. "I turn away from the comms for five minutes and she's already calling both of you to order? Can we wait until after the year change before you go trying to break that particular record?"

"Didn't know we were keeping score," Roy laughed.

Oliver's voice could have dried out the Pacific. "Dig remembers everything," he said. "If he wasn't keeping score before, he will be now."

"I can think of some incidents you were happy about my memory," Dig pointed out.

"When it works in my favor."

"Can I ask my question now?" Felicity inquired as she gave deep sigh. "Or do you three want to ham it up a little more?"

The three men fell silent for a moment before Oliver spoke up. "Felicity?"

It was just one word, just her name, but he could say more in one word than most men could say in fifty. "I'm safe," she repeated, answering that part of his layered question first. "Raisa's at home making plans for the leftovers and Thea…" She glanced at the computer they kept tuned to Verdant security. "Thea is in the club, prepping for the evening crowd. And I haven't received any calls or alerts from Lyla." She paused to let that sink in. Then she moved to the next layer. "The search is going slow because I'm pulling up every riot on the planet with the parameters I currently have. And can I say how ridiculous it is to get so worked up over a sports event? There is not a game in the world important enough to explain this level of violence." Her nose wrinkled. "And then there's the SCPD."

"Toxicology?" Oliver's attention narrowed to the important point.

"The report' complete," she confirmed.

"Then you can narrow down-," Dig started.

"Not quite," she interrupted.

Oliver broke in. "Why not?"

"They've got it buried under more security than I've ever seen them use," she told him. "That set of an alarm in my head. You don't put something common or simple under locks like this. I pulled back until I could talk to you guys about it."

Everyone fell silent and in her mind's eye Felicity could picture all three of them as they considered the information. Dig would be at his most stoic while Roy worked to rein in his irritation. He wouldn't actually be angry, but he would be worried about the meaning and implications of the additional security. Oliver would have gone contemplative, trying to plan for a handful of contingencies.

"Stay out of the SCPD for the moment," he told her. "I'll call Lance and see if I can find out why the extra security – let's hold off until I talk to him." He paused. "We'll give it another couple of hours. Keep your eyes open for anything about it, but let's not overlook the rest of our city. If anyone sees something going down, report in and we'll converge on your location."

"I'll keep going through riot reports," Felicity sighed. "I'll stay on the comms just in case, though I'll set mine to mute unless one of you calls."

"Agreed."

Her fingers flew over the keyboards, setting up her searches. This time she added parameters for enclosed spaces and excluding sports. Maybe that would make it more manageable? For the moment, as the searches continued, she turned her attention to the white box. Her eyes scanned it as she took a moment to attach her charm to the first empty link on her bracelet. She opened the box and found a folded up piece of paper.

"What on earth?" she murmured as she pulled out the paper. Opening it she found a note in Oliver's sharp handwriting.

"_Felicity, you are my partner, my best friend, and the woman I love. Could we try dinner again? Perhaps a little more privately this time?"_

Tears sprang to her eyes and she blinked. She propped the note, beautiful even in its brevity, against her monitor. Her gaze trailed down to the note as she continued working. Each time she could feel her heart give a small leap and even the endless list of insane reasons and excuses people gave for starting a fight failed to wipe the smile from her lips. He couldn't have worded that note better if he'd tried – he recognized her interaction with all of him – Oliver, Arrow, the whole package. Joy infused her – partner, best friend, and love…she loved her three titles.

"Can I call it a night?" Roy's voice over the comms startled her.

She glanced at the clock, blinking in surprise before she took hers off of mute. "Wow," she commented, "I didn't realize how late it was."

"Lucky you," Dig grumbled. "I got propositioned twice."

"Was she pretty?" Roy teased.

Dig's dry reply drew a giggle from Felicity. "You're really looking forward to that training, aren't you, kid?"

"Let's call it a night," Oliver interrupted Roy's sputtering. "Dig, go home. Roy-."

"Swing through Verdant," Roy broke in. "Check on Thea, verify nothing weird, and hang out until closing."

"Have something else in mind?" Oliver's voice sounded understanding, even willing to negotiate. Felicity wanted to cheer at how much better the two of them got along these days.

"No, man, that's fine," the younger man replied. "Just couldn't resist calling you on the repetitiveness."

"I'm going to ignore that last part for now." A small hint of humor laced through Oliver's voice.

"For now?"

"Don't ask, kid," Dig advised. "Just don't ask."

"Captain Lance?" Felicity put in her question.

"He didn't answer his phone," Oliver replied, "but the Lances always did Christmas dinner the day after – Lance always had to work the day of Christmas. I presume he's with Laurel."

"Do you think we could talk him into carrying a tracker?" Felicity mused.

The three men chuckled and Roy had to comment. "I might pay to see that."

"I'll be there soon," Oliver told Felicity.

"Good," she replied, "because I believe I owe you the answer to a question and I prefer to give that kind of answer in person."

There came a pause over the comms and she started to frown when Roy groaned. "I do not need to hear that kind of thing, Blondie!"

"Agreed," Dig replied.

Felicity reviewed her words and felt heat rush to her face. "That is not what I meant! Oh, my God, you two!"

"Too bad," Oliver mused and the other men started grumbling.

"Oliver!"

"See you in a minute."

She turned off her comm, pulling it out of her ear before burying her face in her hands. It took a few minutes, but the embarrassment finally faded and she started gigging.

The sound of Oliver coming down the steps drew her around and she offered him an affectionate smile. He didn't need to make that much sound on the stairs, and he wouldn't if he hadn't figured out how often he managed to scare her. Startling her? He enjoyed doing that, but actually scaring her? Not so much – he hated her getting frightened, so he tried to make some kind of noise when he entered the lair

"You said something about owing me an answer?" he asked as he pulled his hood back and pulled of his mask.

"I did." She stood up and made her way over to him. Her left hand, the one with the bracelet, came up to rest against his cheek and he leaned into her touch. His blue eyes softened, warming from the icy Arrow stare. "And I would love to have dinner with you."

"Good," he sighed, "That's good." His head turned so he could press a kiss to her palm. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."


	35. Christmas Day 2 - The Second Charm

_Author's Note: Well...I'm a little late because I got a bit wrapped up in my Bratva AU. Still - I made it before the end of the 27th in my time zone - barely. Enjoy! _

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 2**

**Two Turtledoves**

"_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me – two turtledoves."_

_Turtledoves mate for life – they are symbols of fidelity._

Felicity laughed as Oliver finished his story about a prank he and Tommy pulled in high school. "You two…were you always the hellion?"

"My teachers would have said yes," he chuckled, "but Raisa would call us high spirited."

For their date this time around, Oliver planned a picnic in the gardens out back of the Queen mansion. He build a small bonfire for them and they passed a wonderful couple of hours talking and nibbling on various finger foods Raisa put together for them.

"High spirited is one word for it, but I'm pretty sure Raisa's a little biased," she pointed out.

He shook his head and picked up a frosted brownie. A new look came into his eyes as he held the desert out to her. Her smile softened and she started to lean forward. The mood of the dinner shifted to something deeper, something that pulled on the ties between them. Their relationship changed throughout the holiday season and she felt it continuing to evolve as they chose to pursue the path before them. She took a bite of the brownie, tongue darting out to catch the extra frosting. It slid across his fingertips.

His eyes darkened and he put down the remainder of the dessert before moving towards her, eyes drifting between her eyes and her lips.

The ring of a phone jolted both of them, Oliver's face shifting to stone as he showed her the ringing phone – the one linking Arrow to Quentin Lance. He activated the voice modulator and answered it. "Captain?" Felicity couldn't hear Lance's side of the conversation but she could guess some of it based on Oliver's responses. His lips thinned. "Messages are too easily misheard by the wrong ears." Another pause. "I would not have called to chat." A shorter pause. "If we are to do our own investigation to aid you, we will need the toxicology report." His eyebrow rose and a flicker of concern entered his gaze. "Yes, she is available." He held the phone out to her.

Felicity accepted it, turning off the modulator. "Captain?"

"All right, sweetheart, I get that you need the report, but I need some assurances from you," Lance told her, moving straight to the point.

"What kind of assurances?" she asked as she met Oliver's eyes.

"I'm not pulling any of the security on the report," he replied. "The information is too sensitive. That's why I need your word – you won't make any copies, paper or digital, and only you and our friend will see it. I know you might have to share some information, but none of the specifics."

"Yes," she agreed, "we can assure you of that."

"Felicity, I need you to be absolutely sure." Lance's voice held such a depth of anxiety that it made her own worries increase. He took a breath. "It's a new drug, airborne apparently, and we've got to keep the formula off the streets or there'll be hell to pay."

She felt her eyes go wide as a quiver of fear shot down her spine. A warm arm came around her shoulders and she curled into Oliver's side. "I promise, Captain," she said, fervor in her voice, "any leak will not come from us. We don't want that kind of chaos any more than you."

"I know, I know, sweetheart," he sighed. "I just… If we don't find something soon, we'll have the feds here. I don't think that will do any of us any good." He cleared his throat. "You'll need to go in under my passwords. Do it this evening while I'm not at the station. I'll cover for you."

"Your…passwords…?" She gave a brief cough. "Ah…"

"Don't even try." He gave a rusty laugh. "I know you have them, and it will be better than you trying to slide in somewhere else. Just make sure you keep your promise."

"We will." She hung up the phone and looked at Oliver. "It's a drug," she told him in a quiet voice. "A new drug…and they're scared of what will happen if it hits the street."

"They should be," he acknowledged, his eyes flickering. She could see him processing the information even as his hands moved to pack away the remnants of their picnic. "If it could drive ten strangers to that level of violence, imagine a hundred."

"Thank you, no," Felicity shook her head. "I'll have nightmares enough with what little I know."

"We need to get to the base and see what the drug is," he decided. "We'll go from there."

"I promised only you and I would see the formula," she told him.

"Agreed."

The two of them packed up the rest of the leftovers and dropped them with Raisa at the house before they left for the lair. Felicity immediately moved to her computers in order to pull up the toxicology report. "This is insane," she muttered as she worked her way through the information.

"What?" he asked, stepping up and leaning over her shoulder.

"Look at this," she pointed to a couple of the remarks. "It's an odd mix of LSD and some new form of steroid…along with an antianxiety drug. One of the guys says it looks like a nightmare stew." She turned to him, her eyes wide and shocked. "According to the notes, this stuff will make a person hallucinate, possibly go into a rage, and mess with their memories. How do people come up with this stuff?"

"Because they feel too superior to do something legal," he replied. "And on top of that they don't give a damn who they hurt." His eyes narrowed. "I'm going to go out for a bit – see if I can track at least one of the drugs."

"Are you going to call in the others?"

"No," he shook his head. "I want them to have as much of a holiday as they can. So I'm not calling them, not unless we get some further information."

"I'll start doing some more searches with the new parameters," she agreed. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

Oliver suited up and left to do his own research, pausing long enough for a kiss.

Felicity read a new file on her tablet as she opened her drawer planning to search for a mint. As her fingers reached in and began their search however, she found an unexpected surprise. She put the tablet down and pulled out the box her hands found. It was a rectangular box wrapped in lavender paper and a violet ribbon. Another charm waited for her in the heart of the bow – a pair of doves. "Turtledoves," she sighed, a soft smile curving her lips.

She attached the charm to her bracelet before turning her attention back to the box. Her fingers made quick work of the unwrapping only for her jaw to drop as she took in a famous light blue box. "Oliver Queen," she breathed out. "You didn't."

Only a simple logo, the company name of Tiffany & Co., appeared on the box. She closed her eyes, one hand coming up to her lips. How was she supposed to accept this? No matter what lay inside the box, she knew it would be much too expensive for this series of days he seemed intent on celebrating. Her curiosity won out, however, and she opened the box to find a necklace with a key pendant. The pendant itself was made of white gold and diamonds studded the heart-shaped bow, or top of the key. She pulled out the necklace, catching the key in her hand. Her thumb brushed over the diamonds and she shook her head as she activated her comm.

"Oliver," she exhaled with a hint of remonstrance.

"Found it, did you?" Despite the Arrow-like growl of the voice modulator, she could hear the thread of humor winding through his tone.

"Seriously?"

"Do you like it?" he asked, but before she could reply he spoke once more. "Hold that thought." The sound of rushing air came over her speakers and then his voice, this time directed at someone else. "Let him go." The sound of fighting came next, and she listened carefully. It had taken a while, but she'd learned to discern the different sounds he made during a battle and its aftermath. In particular she figured out the various changes in his breathing or voice pitch which indicated he might be injured.

This time the fight ended in short order and he didn't even sound winded. She heard him move this evening's innocent along before he returned to their conversation. "Do you like it?"

"Oliver!" She chided him, laughing despite herself. "You can't possibly mean-."

"Do you like it?" he repeated.

Her breath huffed out. "Yes," she admitted. "It's gorgeous, but I can't-."

"Good," he broke in once more. "I hoped you would."

"Oliver."

"Felicity."

His voice wrapped her name in warmth and adoration. She gave in, unable to fight that tone. "You've got to quit spoiling me," she sighed once more.

"Why?"


	36. Christmas Day 3 - The Third Charm

_Author's Note: This is a little short, and I'm kind of worried about how it will be taken - I tried something a little different for this time around. Hopefully it comes out - I felt it important to get this insight. _

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 3**

**Three French Hens**

"_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me – three French hens."_

_Hens are diligent teachers and protectors of those they consider theirs._

Felicity muttered and fussed as she worked through the various reports and files pulled up by her tracking program. She wandered through her apartment towards the kitchen with a thought for some wine to help her relax. They still had a week before she needed to worry about the office – and the year-end reviews – but her other work kept her on pins and needles with too much information. In some ways it seemed worse than too little. At least with too little she could start expanding her search. With too much it required her to go through each file just in case the clue they needed was hidden in it somewhere.

She wanted to find it before another attack; more – she _needed _to find it.

Oliver and Thea planned to have dinner and a movie so the siblings could spend a little time together. He thought about taking his sister out, but Felicity managed to talk him into staying home, convincing him Thea would love a little more time to relax, not having to be 'on' as it were for the public. He'd given her a look, a look that told her he'd seen through her flimsy snatching at excuses, but he agreed with her in the end.

Roy planned to keep an eye on Verdant despite her protestations. She tried to talk him into coming over to her place for the evening, offering dinner and all, but he wanted to be at the club. When Dig decided to go along for additional security, she grew more anxious still. If she could come up with a reason to close the club for a while – health reasons, license reasons – she would have clutched at anything. Knowing someone might target the club while her people worked in it terrified her.

It drove her to go through the files yet again.

She'd been working on the files all day and she knew she should take a break, maybe watch something or read a book, but this drug scared her. The fact that none of them had a lead or a clue or a hint as to where it came from or who created it scared her even more. She hated drugs and what they did to people. Her mind wandered back a bit to junior high. Even then she didn't quite fit in – having a high IQ might be a wonderful thing for an adult fully invested in her work, but as a kid in public school? It was horrible. Still…she'd made a few friends – mostly from the loners or 'weird' kids because they didn't care that she didn't chit-chat or that she would say the oddest things at strange moments. It also mean some of her friends came from the kids a little too into the drug scene. One of them, a girl named Kim, doused her hand in kerosene and lit it on fire. Felicity could still remember seeing her when she finally came back to school – Kim wore long sleeves and gloves for the rest of the year…and she didn't come back after that next summer.

So yes…she hated drugs.

Dumping the files on her countertop she grabbed a wine glass and turned to the refrigerator to pull out her favorite bottle of red wine. She needed to relax; better yet, she needed to try and go to bed early. Maybe when she woke up she could take a fresher look at things…or at least get her nerves under control. Her doorbell rang before she could pour the wine. A confused frown furrowed her brow and she put down the wine bottle before making her way to the door. A delivery guy stood there.

"Felicity Smoak?"

"Yes?"

"Delivery, ma'am." He held out a form for her to sign.

She scribbled her signature and accepted a box from him. Closing and locking the door she took the box to the kitchen. It didn't require any guesses to determine who arranged for an expensive Sunday delivery. Her previous mood shattered on the heels of the delivery as her mind grasped at the distraction. It wasn't the salmon ladder, but her curiosity and excitement over the new day's surprise worked just as well in a pinch.

"Now what did you do, Oliver?" she murmured, humor beginning to trace its way through her tone.

First she poured herself the glass of wine she'd been wanting. Taking a sip, she pulled out a box cutter to open her new gift. A small package lay nestled within the delivery box. Gold ribbon topped a deep brown wrapping paper and another charm dangled loose from the bow. Her smile deepened as she pulled the silver piece free. "Three French hens." A chuckle broke free. "Where does he find this stuff?"

Now she turned to the gift itself. She pulled off the ribbon and peeled back the paper. An unmarked box gave her sense of relief. If it had been another Tiffany's box she would have pitched a minor fit – interrupting a family dinner or not. As she took off the lid, she found a scarf pin. "A bear?" she wondered. "Why a bear?" Not that she had anything against bears, but she didn't exactly have a preference for them either. Then she noticed the folded piece of paper underneath the pin.

"_Felicity – the bear has often been a symbol of a grounding spirit, representing someone who gives a person balance and a place to rest. They are fierce defenders of their own, determined teachers, and unquestioned authority in their own territory. I thought it fitting. - Oliver"_

Tears pricked at her eyes. The man almost never shared things, leaving so much implied but unsaid…and then he wrote things like this.

Trembling fingers held up the bear – a simple silver pin, but one that took on such a deeper meaning for her after that note. She heard the message behind his words; she understood his appreciation before, but she didn't realize how much she needed to hear them…or see them. Her feet took her into the living room and she found herself holding her phone, pulling up Oliver's number before she forced herself to stop.

"No," she told herself. "No interrupting them with a call."

Felicity argued with herself for a moment and then decided on a simple text. Her lips curved into a soft, happy smile as she typed a quick message.

'_Thank you – it's lovely.'_

She took the pin into her room, setting it up on top of her dresser where she would see it the next morning. Monday seemed like the perfect day for a scarf. Actually she had the perfect one in midnight blue, just right for setting off the silver pin. Maybe with her black skirt and white shirt? She wandered towards her closet, determined to find the right outfit to show off her new gift…or gifts to be accurate. Her necklace – and her mind still tried to skip over the Tiffany mark – would be perfect as well. She could drape the scarf down enough to show both of them off…or maybe wear the scarf just over one shoulder? Her mind moved back and forth with ideas.

Her phone buzzed and she glanced down.

'_Doubly fitting then.'_


	37. Christmas Day 4 - The Fourth Charm

_Author's Note: The song most of us know says "calling birds" but that was changed when the poem was set to the one piece of music. It used to be "colly birds" and that worked better with this story. Enjoy! _

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 4**

**Four Colly Birds**

"_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – four colly birds."_

_Colly birds are black birds – known as fierce protectors of their territory and the keepers of secrets._

"Hey, Blondie!"

Felicity turned and gave Roy a quick grin as he came down the stairs. Her eyes gave him a quick once over which he bore with amused patience. "I wasn't sure if I'd be seeing you tonight," she told him. "I thought you might be working upstairs again."

"Thea's there," he said as he shook his head. Her eyes shot over to the monitor, watching until she spotted the younger woman. A bit of anxiety wriggled into her mind and he leaned over to tap her on the nose with a gentle finger. "She's fine," he told her. "I checked it out. Nothing odd."

"I hope it stays that way," she sighed.

Roy's eyes narrowed, glancing from her to the monitor before he shifted between her and the screen. "So, the fearless leader asked me to drop this off with you," he told her, reaching into his bag. He pulled out a box, larger than the previous days. A gold ribbon set off red paper and her smile grew as she reached for it. Roy handed it to her, curiosity clear in the line of his face. He leaned on the desk. "Christmas was last week."

She gave him a grin. "Oliver decided to celebrate the full Christmas season," she replied. "All twelve days."

"You're getting a gift a day for twelve days?" He shook his head. "I can't decide if I'm disturbed by the sappiness or….nope, I'm pretty sure I'm disturb. Can you guys be any more…cute?"

"Thanks, Roy, really." She rolled her eyes, but turned away to peer at the bow. Nestled in its heart she found the charm. "Four calling birds," she told her one man audience as she pulled it loose. Taking a moment, she fastened it to her bracelet. "Or, if you go with the older version, four colly birds."

Roy caught her hand and pulled it up to have a look at the piece of jewelry. She let him do it, an indulgent smile resting on her lips. He chuckled. "I am never going to let him live this down."

"You leave him alone," Felicity replied. "I like him this way."

"I'll bet."

Giving him a gentle shrug, she turned back to her gift. Excitement grew within her, more for tonight's note than the actual gift. Oliver often forgot to use his words – not that she always needed him to, though it was better when he did – but his notes showed a depth most people never got to see. She hesitated for a moment, wondering about opening it with Roy there, but then decided he couldn't be too concerned or he would have found some other way to leave it for her. Pulling off the wrapping paper and lifting the top, she found a folded note on top of a simple box made of a reddish wood.

"_Felicity – the dragon has long been a symbol of power and the energy of life, but more importantly the dragon stands as a guardian – of people, places, and secrets. So you have been for me and so I shall ever be for you."_

"Yep, too damn cute." Roy's voice startled her and she blinked back the tears trying to well up – good tears, but she figured it wouldn't be a great way of dealing with the macho guy beside her. Her guys always got weird about crying.

"Shut up, Bratling," she teased, nudging him with an elbow. She lifted out the wooden box, a little surprised by its plainness and yet captivated by the beauty of the grain. It took a moment to work the lid off of the box. Then she saw it…and her breath caught. A beautiful spiral of gold lay against the dark green velvet cloth lining. Intricate metal work studded with small gemstones formed a gorgeous design centered on two golden dragons. "Oh, my God," Felicity breathed out. "Do I wear this or display it?"

"Or lock it up?" Roy pointed out.

She glanced over and found him frowning at it. "Roy?" she prompted.

"No offense, Blondie, but that's a nice chunk of cash waiting for someone to take," he replied as he moved back to lean on the desk once more. He folded his arms over his chest. "I'm all for the big guy getting his head on straight about you, but that's…that's crazy. You'd have to have guards with you if you wear that in public."

She didn't get a chance to reply before a beep drew her attention. It was her computer alerting her. "What's this?" she murmured, turning to her babies. She tapped a few keys and pulled up her email. "It's from Captain Lance."

"Yeah? What's he got?"

"An update on the drug," she told him, voice growing a little absent-minded as she read through it.

"Oliver mentioned it," Roy noted. "Nasty sounding stuff."

"Why do you think I wanted you out of the club, hmm?" She gave him a dark look.

His hands came up in surrender. "Hey, hey, somebody had to be there!"

"I don't like it," she pouted. "It's dangerous."

"Felicity," Roy sighed. "I can't just hide."

Her mouth opened even though she had no idea what she might be about to say. The sound of the door opening cut her off and her jaw snapped shut. She gave Roy a look of frustrated understanding and he gave her a quick one-armed, side hug before moving away as steps began sounding on the stairs.

"What have we got?" Oliver asked as he came into view with Dig following him.

Roy lifted a brow. "You mean aside from the king's ransom sitting on Blondie's desk?"

"Hey!" Felicity frowned at him.

"I'm just saying!"

Oliver sighed. "About the drug?"

Roy rolled his eyes, but Felicity poked him in the side. She turned to the other two. "I got an email from Captain Lance," she told them. "They've confirmed the drug is airborne, released into the air somehow where it…" Her voice trailed off. "I know it affects them, but the way it works…I keep wanting to say it infects them. It's like it flips a switch in their brain – from civilized to…to…"

"Madness," Dig added in his quiet voice.

"Yes." She shuddered.

Oliver moved to her side, one hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "We're going to stop them," he told her. His voice held no wavering, no doubt at all.

It gave her a boost and she felt the smile slip back on her face. "Right," she nodded, taking a deep breath. "Right," she repeated. "Well, there's a little good news. According to the email, if fresh air gets introduced, it disperses the drug pretty quickly…possibly saving some lives."

"Good to know." Oliver rubbed his chin, leaning against the desk beside her.

"If we can figure out the next target," Dig pointed out.

"Least we know," Roy commented. He moved towards the training area. Dig lifted a brow, but followed him, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

She turned to look up at him and placing her hand on his arm. "Oliver?"

"We're playing catch up," he muttered, taking her hand in his. His thumb rubbed along her knuckles. "We still don't have a lead on the chemist – and that's what we need to put a stop to it before the next target gets hit." He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her fingers. "We _will _stop them…it's just a matter of when."

Felicity stood up and stepped in close. Oliver's arm went around her waist and she curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "We'll find them," she murmured. "I know we can't stop everything bad, but I know we'll stop this."

"That's my girl," he replied, his lips brushing across her temple. His free hand reached over to the desk and picked up the bracelet. She reached for it, but he twisted his hold just enough to slide it over her hand and onto her arm. "Perfect."

"What would I even wear this with?" she giggled, her voice still low, but now a sense of entertainment crept in. Her eyes traced the piece of jewelry, noting how it curved from the edge of her wrist and spiraled up her arm towards her elbow.

"Something big," he informed her. "Big, splashy, and all over the media."

Her eyebrows went up. "So…the next QC party then."

"Maybe…with the right dress."

"Hmm," she thought about it, pretending to be serious. "Red," she decided. "A red dress with short sleeves and a short skirt, gold high heels, and a Mandarin collar." She gave a decisive nod. "That would work."

His eyes flickered and darkened as he looked down at her. "It would," he agreed and then bent his head towards her. His lips brushed against hers before moving closer to deepen the contact.

"You still have an audience!"

They pulled apart, both of them sending a glare at Roy.

Felicity frowned. "Seriously?"

Dig leaned against the wall and shook his head.

"Hey," Roy smirked. "I'm just saying."

Oliver sighed and focused on him. "Stop."


	38. Christmas Day 5 - The Fifth Charm

_Author's Note: Enjoy! _

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 5**

**Five Gold Rings**

"_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – five gold rings."_

_Five gold rings have a rich symbolism:_

_Rings for eternity; gold for optimism & abundance; and five for divine grace._

Felicity hung up her jacket and walked over to her desk wishing, not for the first time, she had chosen a longer lunch period – something which would allow for a nap. She'd enjoyed spending time with Thea, but now she felt full and sleepy. Oliver was talking on the phone when she glanced through the window at him and wry humor flashed across her face as she sat down and tucked her purse into the bottom drawer. It was her own fault; Oliver would give her the longer lunch and never blink an eye, but she refused to look weak in the eyes of the public. She remained too aware of the potential backlash that could affect both of them as well as the company itself. Last year it was Isabel – this year it was everyone.

Or rather – the potential for everyone.

It struck her as odd; last year rumors flew about her and Oliver even though they never did anything to cause them. Now? They didn't indulge in flagrant public displays, but they would touch a lot more often than they did in the past. He began to include her in meetings, both creative and decisive meetings – including a few with important clients.

"People are so weird," she murmured to herself. She turned towards her inbox, hand already reaching out. An envelope waited on top of the stack. Lifting it up, she heard a tiny sound like the clinking of her bracelet links. Her name, her first name only, _embossed_ the front of the envelope. She shook her head.

"Oliver."

Her lips curled into an affectionate smile as she opened it and pulled out a new note. The clinking or rattling sounded again as she did, so she opened it in slow, careful manner. Five interlocking rings of gold formed a larger circle which would gleam golden against the silver of her bracelet and the other charms. It took the work of a moment to put it in place on the links surrounding her wrist. She spent a moment admiring it – the bracelet was quickly becoming her favorite piece. Her eyes moved back to the note, anticipation building up inside as she unfolded it.

"_Felicity – may I steal your evening? Nothing big, nothing fancy – I just want to spend a couple of quiet hours with you."_

She felt his eyes on her as she finished reading. Using a tender, careful touch, she refolded the note and tucked it back into its envelope. Only then did she turn to meet his eyes. A smile, small but flirty, settled on her mouth and she tilted her head before giving him a small nod. He nodded back, his own smile taking on shades of satisfaction even as his shoulders lost some tension. They both turned away, slow and reluctant, looking back towards their work. Felicity would have to admit her attention span for the afternoon went right out the window.

Quiet time with Oliver – no work, and please God, no emergencies…she couldn't think of a better present.

A few hours later Felicity stepped up to Oliver's door. "Hey," she smiled. "I'm headed out."

"The day's finally over?" He stood up and walked over. "Year-end might kill me."

"No it won't," she chuckled, leaning into him for a moment. "You'll just wish it would."

"That's not reassuring me."

"Somehow I don't think it was meant to be," she told him, the teasing note clear in her voice. He lifted a brow at her and she shrugged before changing the topic. "For this evening, should I plan for anything in particular?"

"Take out?" he asked. One of his hands came up to touch her hair, letting a lock wind around his fingers. "I really want a quiet night, just the two of us. Maybe a movie?"

She lifted a hand to his cheek, noting the tiredness lurking in the depths of his gaze. Her thumb swept along his cheekbone. "What about Lord of the Rings?" she suggested. "The first one? Then we can make plans to watch the other two later?"

"I like it," he agreed, leaning into her touch.

Ignoring all of their unstated rules for the office, Felicity moved closer, her free hand coming to rest on Oliver's forearm. She used that hold to steady her as she lifted herself up to press a kiss to his lips. He responded, his arms moving to wrap around her waist, holding her to him. Her hand slipped from his cheek around to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened, their breath mingling as they let themselves have this moment – office or no.

She pulled back. "I'll take care of dinner and the movie," she told him as her hand came over his shoulder to rest over his heart. "You bring yourself…and something more comfortable to wear than your suit."

"I'll be there," he assured her. He leaned down to press a kiss to her brow, another to the tip of her nose, and a final quick brush of lips on hers. "And soon."

Felicity decided on steamed sea bass and stir-fried cabbage hearts with shiitake mushrooms. Wine proved a little more difficult, especially as she generally preferred red, but she pulled out a white wine someone gave her and found it worked well with the fish.

"Time to change," she muttered after putting the food into the microwave so it would stay warm.

Her hands went first to her jeans, but then she changed her mind. Oliver needed to relax – he needed comfort, somewhere to be Oliver – not Oliver Queen, not Arrow, not the CEO or the mentor or the boss or the big brother. He needed some time where he could just be. She moved to the bathroom and removed all of her jewelry before scrubbing her face clean of makeup. There would be no expectations tonight, no burdens – if he needed his girlfriend, she was here. If all he needed was his best friend? Well, she would be here for that as well.

"Pajamas, then," she decided, still murmuring to herself as she dug into her drawer. She ignored the plaids and solids, looking for a fun pair – something she wore for ice cream and Doctor Who marathons. Pulling out a long sleeved top in lavender, she giggled. "Perfect!" She dug deeper and found the matching bottom – deep purple and dotted with lazy cats. Changing she made her way into the living area to put the movie disc into the player.

A familiar knock on her door drew a smile to her lips and she hastened to open it. Oliver stood before her, a box in his hands. Her eyebrows went up at the box, but the question died on her lips as his gaze scanned over her before returning to her face with a surprised and affectionate smile. "Cats?" he asked, nodding at the purple pajama bottoms.

"I like cats," she laughed, gesturing him into the room. "I thought comfortable and relaxed would be the way to go."

"White wine?" he lifted a brow in a light tease.

"Grüner veltliner…I tried it. It's got a taste that manages to blend light pepper and fruity flavors," she mused. "It's not my usual preference, but it goes really well with the food…I'll have to remember it for the future." She led the way into the kitchen. "And I hope you don't mind sea bass? Suddenly I was in the mood for fish."

"Sounds perfect." He followed her and moved to put the box in the refrigerator. "I brought dessert."

"Oh?" she turned, eyes bright with interest.

"After dinner," he shook his head. He moved towards her, hands rising to frame her face. "For that one anyway," he muttered, the words barely out of his mouth before he captured her lips with his.

Her hands moved to his chest, curling into his t-shirt as she pulled him closer. The kiss stretched out, a powerful give and take between them as they lost track of time. When they pulled back, Oliver rested his forehead on hers and Felicity looked up at him, their eyes almost too close as silent words of friendship, of love, of all they shared passed between them. "I'm glad you're here."

The simple statement led him to close his eyes and lean even more heavily against her for a moment. "Me, too," he replied, his voice almost aching in its tenderness. He lifted his head and brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Me, too."

_Author's Note 2: I didn't get to the dessert because I wanted to end it on that gorgeous note. It was chocolate covered strawberries._


	39. Christmas Day 6 - The Sixth Charm

_Author's Note: Going to apologize for the angst at the end of the chapter now. Also – trigger warning for violence and blood. Not majorly descriptive, but it is there._

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 6**

**Six Geese a Laying**

"_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – six geese a laying."_

_Geese are known for their loyalty, teamwork, and fierce protectiveness._

Felicity stood in line at the bank and typed on her phone. She made arrangements for a follow up meeting with Wayne Enterprises and forwarded an invitation from Bruce Wayne to visit Gotham to review a few more agreements. Obviously they couldn't accept right away, not until they found this chemist, but if they found him, Oliver might be willing to take a break. He might not be thrilled about the idea of visiting Gotham however – it had a higher crime rate than Starling City.

It would set off every protective instinct he possessed.

A lock of hair fell in her face and she lifted a hand to tuck it back behind one ear. What a way to spend her lunch hour. As she turned back to her phone, her eyes caught on her charm bracelet. A sixth charm now dangled there. Her smile deepened.

She'd woken up that morning in her bed, not really remember when and how she'd gotten there. The last thing she remembered from the night before seemed to be Sam Gamgee talking about Gandalf's fireworks in the heart of Lothlorien. Obviously she'd fallen asleep on Oliver – he must have moved her to her bed at some point. After a quick run through her morning ritual she'd hurried out to dress. Just because the boss would give her some leeway on her arrival time didn't mean she should dilly-dally. Her steps paused as she glanced at the bed. Although it was now empty, both sides held clear impressions of having been slept in.

Oliver stayed the night.

"Well, that would have been nice to know," she muttered. "I would have asked him to start some coffee when he left." She would have to remind him to wake her up…or at least let her know he was leaving next time.

The smell of coffee hit her as she left the bedroom and a smile crept over her face. "I love that man," she sighed, making a beeline for her coffee maker. A hand reached out and snatched a mug off the wall as she passed, not even needing to look. Her mind focused on getting some caffeine into her system, at least enough to make it through the day.

A small silver package waited beside the coffee.

Her brow furrowed as she thought back to the night before. "Where did he hide that?" she wondered as she poured her first cup. She sipped on the coffee, her free hand moving to the bow in order to find her charm. He kept giving her these amazing gifts, but she looked forward to his notes and the charms most of all. The gifts were beautiful and thoughtful, but the charms made her smile as she slowly filled up her bracelet.

And the notes… Oh, the notes stole another piece of her heart with each one.

Who knew Oliver was such a…romantic at heart?

She found the charm dangling from the bow and giggled as she pulled it free – a silver goose nestled in a nest. Putting down her coffee mug, she attached the charm to her bracelet. It was now half full and she couldn't wait to see it completed. Yes, that would mean the season was over, but she wanted to have the full picture and be able to wear it – each charm would serve forever as a reminder of the notes she kept tucked in the bottom of her jewelry box.

Now her fingers made quick work of the wrapping paper. As she peeled back the paper to reveal another pale blue box, her head fell to the side. "Oliver Queen!" She could only shake her head – another box from Tiffany's. "That man!" Inside the box lay a small blue bag and another folded note.

"_Felicity – don't fuss. You deserve these – these are the flowers that remind me of you."_

She put the note down and reached into the small bag. Out came a pair of silver and gold earrings in the shape of daisies. Her free hand reached for her phone. She liked daisies – they always reminded her of spring – but most of his gifts had some deeper meaning. "So…what do daisies symbolize?" she murmured as she tapped away. "Cheerfulness, innocence, purity, and beauty." Warmth flooded her cheeks as she put the phone down and took another look at her earrings.

Oliver Queen could turn her into a pile of mush faster than anyone she'd ever met…and he didn't even have to be in the room to do it.

How was that fair?

The reminiscent smile stayed on her face as she exited the bank, one hand reaching up to touch an earring.

"Felicity!"

She turned as she slipped her phone into her purse, confusion entering her gaze. Then she recognized the brunette walking towards her. "Laurel?"

"I've left Ollie several messages, but he hasn't called me back."

"Sorry?" Felicity's confusion didn't disappear.

"I want to know why he isn't calling me," Laurel told her.

"You'll have to ask him that," Felicity replied. "He's been busy, but I don't know why he hasn't returned your calls."

Green eyes examined her. "Don't you?"

"Excuse me?" Blue eyes narrowed.

Laurel opened her mouth, but before she could get a word out, screams erupted down the street. Both women swung around to search for the source and spotted a group of women backing away from a small café, horror filling their faces. A crowd began to gather around them, attracted by the screen, and the shocked expressions began to spread. Felicity and Laurel exchanged a look before rushing over. They looked in the window and stepped back.

"Oh, my God," Laurel breathed out, stunned alarm coloring her voice.

Felicity's hand flew to her mouth in distress.

The people inside the café…she couldn't tell how many there were with all of the movement, but they seemed to be…attacking each other. She saw people swinging chairs, wielding silverware like weaponry, and glass bottles flew through the air. Blood…blood spattered everywhere… She forced herself to close her eyes and take a breath. That one moment managed to clear her brain and the toxicology reports floated to the top of her mind.

"Break the window!" The words flew out of her before she even took time to think about it. Felicity began scanning for anything she could use to follow her own advice.

"Felicity!"

Her eyes snapped around and she saw Roy running up to her. "Roy!" she exclaimed in relief. Pointing towards the building, she explained, "We need to break the window!"

He glanced around, paused as the scene hit him, and then darted into the nearby alley. Seconds later he returned with a brick and heaved it through the large plate glass window without a single question. Glass shattered and fell to the ground, the tinkling of it drowning in the screams of rage coming from within the store.

"We have to stop them!" Laurel's cry drew Felicity's attention just as the other woman started for the door.

"Laurel, no!"

Felicity and Roy grabbed her, wrestling her away from the café despite her struggles. Sirens filled the air. Someone must have phoned the police, but the onlookers could see the fight inside the building beginning to dissipate. Dazed looks crept into the faces of the fighters and they started backing away from each other. Shock, terror, and pain began to overcome them. When the last weapon dropped, Felicity nodded at Roy and they let Laurel go. She all but snarled at both of them before trying to go into the building once more just as police cars converged on the building.

This time her father caught her. "Laurel, stay out!" he ordered.

"But, Dad…!"

"No." His quiet denial drained her energy.

"I need to help them…" she tried to tell him.

Felicity watched the battle of wills, knowing Laurel would lose. The captain wouldn't allow any civilian into a dangerous situation like that, and Felicity knew damn well that Quentin Lance sure as hell wouldn't allow his daughter in. Laurel faced a double denial in trying to walk into that scene.

Lance glanced up and caught Felicity's gaze. He tilted his head towards the building and she gave him a sorrowful nod. He sighed, eyes closing for a moment in unhappy comprehension. For her part, she did her best not to look at the café any longer. Her nightmares would be fueled for weeks over the carnage she'd already seen. The blood spatter on the walls alone… A shudder ran down her spine and Roy moved closer, one arm going around her shoulders. She let herself lean on him.

"Felicity!"

Her head turned, eyes zeroing in on Oliver as he ran towards her, pushing his way through the crowd. Dig followed him, but she paid no attention to anyone else as she walked into Oliver's arms and buried her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her, giving her a cocoon of warmth and safety. Tears pooled in her eyes and began to track down her cheeks.

"Take her home." Lance's voice sounded tired and…old somehow. "I'll come by your place later to get her statement. For now…get her out of here." He paused, but Felicity didn't turn to look at him. "Go on - go."

"I'll go with you," Roy said.

"Alright," Oliver agreed

She let Oliver direct her steps, doing her best not to look at anyone or anything other than Dig's broad shoulders in front of her. It seemed both too long and not long enough before she felt herself being guided into a car. Oliver slid into the backseat beside her while Roy and Dig climbed in up front. The car started and began moving.

"Felicity?" Oliver put a hand under her chin and tilted her face up towards him.

"Not now? Please?" she asked, feeling fresh tears building up.

His lips thinned a bit, but she could see the concern outstripping the need for information. As she watched, he pressed the button to raise the partition between the front and back of the car. Once it closed and the two of them were more or less alone, he pulled her into his lap. "You can tell me about it at home," he agreed, "but just tell me you're not hurt."

"Not physically," she whispered, "but…" She tried to curl as close to him as possible. "Oh God, Oliver! The rage on their faces! They were…" A shaky sob escaped from her. "Savage…that's the only word I can come up with…savage." Her eyes squeezed shut and she burrowed into him, grateful for his arms banded about her like steel. "We have to catch this guy."

"We will," he promised her, intent pouring into his voice, cold and deadly. "We will."


	40. Christmas Day 7 - The Seventh Charm

_Author's Note: This chapter wanted to be a right pain! Enjoy!_

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 7**

**Seven Swans a Swimming**

"_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me – seven swans a swimming."_

_Swans are graceful, strong, and live long lives – in long-lasting, monogamous relationships. _

_They are ideal partners._

She felt trapped, scratching and clawing at the blackness surrounding her. Screams echoed in the darkness, but she couldn't see anything save flashes of light glinting off metal and splashes of red. The thick red of blood splatter caused her to flinch when it would splash around her. Then she felt it, felt the blood as it sprayed across her face. A scream tore out of her throat.

"Felicity!"

Oliver's shout shattered the darkness. She jolted awake, realizing after a moment she had turned on her side, facing away from him and curled almost into a fetal position. He leaned over her, one hand planted on the bed in front of her as his eyes searched her face. Her body shook as she forced herself to relax her muscles, uncurling and turning towards him. He moved with her, lying on his back and letting her plaster herself against his side. His arms banded around her as he enfolded her, not letting her see or sense or feel anything but him.

"Felicity." His voice shifted to a soft and yet inexorable tone. "Tell me."

Now she would have to face it. Oliver let it go yesterday, let her recover at her own pace, but now, now he would have his answers. And he needed them; she knew that. She wasn't some clueless civilian, but it didn't make her feel much better about the necessity of being the one to give the information. She took a deep breath. "A nightmare because of yesterday," she explained, starting with the immediate question she heard in his use of her name. "Darkness…flashes of light…" She swallowed. "Splashes of blood." He didn't speak, but tightened his arms and she appreciated the gesture. It comforted her with the solid proof of wakefulness. "Laurel and I were…talking," she continued, trying to gloss over the incipient argument with the other woman. "Then these people started screaming. We ran over."

Her explanation flowed from there. Oliver never spoke, letting her get it all out. The relief from telling him, for purging the memory from its place in her mind staggered her. A couple tears tracked down her cheeks, and he wiped them away with gentle, calloused fingertips. "I've got you," he assured her. One of his hands began to make long, slow sweeps down her hair. "Let it go for now, let it go."

She fell silent, her muscles relaxing as she let his warmth seep into her. The nightmare began to recede into the back of her mind. It would come again, she knew that, but for now she wanted to concentrate on the light of day, not the phantoms of the night. "I'm sorry we didn't get to celebrate New Year's," she told him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know Verdant had a party."

"Shh." His lips pressed against the top of her head. "I was exactly where I needed to be."

"But Thea-?" she started to protest.

"Roy watched over Thea," he interrupted. "Verdant didn't need me. You did." He pulled himself into a seated position, bringing her along with him. It struck her sometimes, the way he did these things without too much thought, that she could understand how people so easily underestimated him. His casual strength still startled her and she knew better. Her attention refocused as he continued to speak. "For now, you're going to take a shower, we'll have breakfast, and then we'll go to the base." His eyes flickered and a darkness entered them.

"Oliver?"

He paused and his hand came up to brush her hair back from her face. "Your actions saved people," he told her. Sorrow laced through her. For him to say it like that meant someone – maybe more than one – died at the café. "Your orders and Roy's actions saved half the people there, but ten others didn't make it."

"Oh, my God," she breathed out, her eyes going wide. "That's what…twenty now? He's gotten twenty victims in two attacks?"

"We're going to find him," Oliver assured her. "For his victims, for their families…" His eyes gazed at her with unwavering intensity, the unspoken emotion roiling through them. "For you."

"I'm not-."

"I know," he told her, his hand moving to cup her cheek. "You're as much in this fight as anyone, but that doesn't mean you're not hurt. What you saw-." He stopped as a shiver ran down her spine. Leaning down, he brushed a kiss over her eyes and her mouth before pulling back to look at her once more. "It hurt you," he finished. Then his face hardened, becoming like carved granite. "And he will pay for that as much as anything else."

She could think of nothing to say, not with the images from the day before fighting to erupt from the box where she'd locked them away. He steered her towards the bathroom, promising to arrange for coffee and breakfast. The shower helped banish all but a few wisps of shadow from her mind and she hastened through the rest of her morning rituals as her stomach, unable to manage dinner the night before, now made its empty state clear as it rumbled at her.

Plus Oliver had promised to have coffee ready.

Felicity stepped out of the bathroom, ready to head for the lair and get to work on finding the source of the drug before another attack could occur. She paused, her pulse jumping in anticipation, as she spotted a new package on the bedside table beside her phone. This time the gift came wrapped in black and topped with a white and silver ribbon. The charm peeked out from beneath the bow. She pulled the charm loose, smiling as she held it. Two silver swans faced each other, the curves of their necks forming a heart shape. Her thumb brushed over the heart, feeling her own grow warm as her shoulders relaxed even more. Then she attached it to her bracelet before turning her eyes to the box once again. She lifted the top and picked up the folded note.

"_Felicity – In case you ever need a reminder – for yourself or for me – that we are partners."_

A giggle bubbled up within her, brushing away the final remnants of the nightmare as she reread the note, lingering on the word 'partners'. He didn't usually acknowledge his tendency towards trying to wrap her in linen until she had to argue with him about her life and her choices. It tickled her to see him using one of these notes in order to say it. She placed the note to the side, careful about refolding it so she could add it to the others later. Her laughter did spill over as she lifted the actual gift out of the box.

An industrial barbell in the shape of an arrow lay across her palm.

Still laughing she made her way to the bathroom once more to switch it out with her plain one. It might be a little over the top as well as being a bit too obvious in her alliances, but she couldn't wait to show it off. Dig would shake his head and Roy would definitely have something to say about it. Captain Lance… She giggled again. The good captain would be stuck trying to decide whether to be exasperated or amused. It seemed to be his standard setting, but this would up the ante every time he looked at her.

Felicity walked into the dining room, a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Miss Felicity," Raisa greeted her, an answering smile bright and cheerful on her lips.

"Morning, Raisa!" she replied, moving to offer the older woman a hug. Felicity did her best to include Raisa in any way she could, knowing how Oliver felt about her, the second – and in many ways warmer – maternal influence on his life. "How are you today?"

"I am doing well, Miss Felicity," Raisa nodded. "Now you go, sit and eat. I have made your favorite pancakes for you."

"Oh! Blueberry?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" The other woman waved her hands. "Now, you shoo, you go and eat."

"I'm going," Felicity laughed. "I'm going!"

Oliver held out a cup of coffee. "You look beautiful," he told her, his eyes darting up to her ear and back again, approval warm in his regard.

"I feel better," she smiled. "Quite ready to face the day."

"Good." He brushed a kiss over her cheek and led her to the table. "After breakfast we'll go into town and meet the others."

"Is Lyla going to kill us?" she lifted a brow at him. "It is a holiday."

"No," he shook his head. "She's going to start tapping some of her own resources. This chemist has upped the stakes – we need to match him."

She looked at him for a long moment, head tilting as she took in his expression. "Should I contact Barry and his team? I know we can't give them the formula or anything, but I can have them check around to see if they can find anything on someone who might be running experiments involving steroids and LSD. Maybe someone working on a way to…control emotions…or something?"

His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "I don't think-."

"Oliver," she gave him a look.

"I know," he muttered. "All right, see what you can find out."

Felicity crooked a finger at him and he leaned closer. She reached over, placed a hand behind his head, and pressed up for a quick kiss. "Stop being silly."

Oliver pulled back and she let her hand slide away, tapping her finger on his chin before beginning to sit back. He gave her a good frown, though he couldn't seem to repress the twitch of humor in his lips, before he took her face in both hands and drew her in for a deep kiss. Her eyes fell shut as her hands curled around the arm of her chair.

"Mr. Oliver!" Raisa scolded as she came into the room with some syrup. "You let Miss Felicity eat now." She put the syrup down on the table and patted him on the shoulder. As she walked back out, she glanced over her shoulder. "You may kiss her after breakfast."

The two of them burst into laughter before turning to eat…all the better to avoid a Raisa lecture.


	41. Christmas Day 8 - The Eighth Charm

_Author's Note: I just missed midnight! Sorry….it's a little late….I hope you like this gift. I've been waiting since Advent Anticipation – Day 19 to give this one._

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 7**

**Eight Maids a Milking**

"_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – eight maids a milking."_

_Milk has long been a sign of abundance, nourishment, and prosperity._

Felicity drove towards her day job even as her mind turned back to the previous evening and her night work.

None of their contacts proved too helpful – at least not with the limited information they could provide them. The sheer level of security hobbled them in their search for answers. Caitlin agreed to look into some of the behavioral work going on in various science fields as well as any new steroid developments. They weren't really her fields, but being a bio-engineer meant she possessed contacts in the scientific field they couldn't touch. Barry would have helped them along the same lines, but the two teams agreed his work with the Central City police might draw attention to the inquiry they wanted to avoid.

Lyla became their point person with A.R.G.U.S. She started working at home via computer looking for the LSD market their chemist might be using though – as she pointed out – a person this good at chemistry could make his own. She managed to reroute some of the A.R.G.U.S. level one agents into researching local drug organizations and cartels to see if anything new or odd popped up. The oddest moment came when she called to pass them a message – Lawton offered to help them take this guy down.

"Why?" Oliver asked as his eyes grew suspicious.

"I don't know," Lyla replied, lifting an eyebrow as she turned towards Felicity. "Apparently he thinks he's in debt." 

Everyone turned to look at the blonde and she blinked at them. "What?"

"Why would Lawton think he owed you something?" Dig prompted.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that," Roy shook his head. "What is 'that'?"

She shrugged. "I arranged for his daughter to receive a scholarship."

"Felicity."

Her eyes shifted up to Oliver and she bit her lip. "She shouldn't suffer because of her dad's job or his…absence."

Oliver understood and gave her a smile and a firm squeeze on her shoulder before changing the topic.

Now she forced the thought of last night out of her mind. She needed to focus on Queen Consolidated. The year-end reviews started Monday and Oliver needed to finish authorizing the calendar. The annual board meeting needed to occur before the end of the month and they needed to confirm three visits to some of their international branches.

"I should have worked from home," she muttered as she pulled into the parking garage.

Felicity climbed out of her car and started for the elevator. Her path became blocked as reporters and photographers seemed to come out of nowhere. Questions flew at her from every direction as flashbulbs went off in her eyes, partially blinding her.

"Stand back!"

Reporters seemed to fly backwards as they were pulled away and Dig forced his way into the circle around her. He planted himself between her and their comments and questions. "Okay?" he asked under his breath even as he took her arm in one hand and began guiding her towards the elevator.

"I've had better days," she murmured. She followed his lead, trusting him to get her where she needed to be in safety.

One or two of the braver – or stupider – photographers tried getting around Dig to reach her. They realized their mistake when they were met with a strong forearm block to the chest. She could hear the comments flying around behind them as he pushed them through the crowd.

"Isn't that Queen's bodyguard?"

"Guess that means the rumors are true."

"Do you think it's serious?"

"Billionaire Busted! Pursues Brainy Blonde!"

"Oh, my God!" Felicity groaned, hearing the last one just as the elevator doors closed. "Are you kidding me?" She slumped against the wall of the elevator.

"Are you alright?" Dig demanded.

She looked up to see his eyes scanning her for any signs of something amiss. "I'm fine," she assured him. His eyebrow went up and she chuckled. "And not your definition of fine…or Oliver's…or Roy's…" She paused. "I need to use a different word, don't I?"

"Probably," he nodded, his shoulders relaxing. "I'll talk to security. It won't happen again…not in the garage at least."

The elevator bell rang their floor. She stepped out, headed for her desk though her eyes remained on him as she walked. "We're going to have to tell Oliver, aren't we?"

"Yes."

"I knew you were going to say that," she grumbled, her head turning towards her desk. "He's going to get…." Her voice trailed off as her steps faltered. She blinked and then blinked again. "What on earth?"

Her desk, normally quite cluttered with work, had been cleared off. The files, the computer, all of her personal things…all of it was gone. Only a single envelope rested at the center of the desk surface. She moved forward, confusion and questions bubbling within her. Her fingers trembled a bit as she picked up the envelope, once more embossed with her name. Oliver's writing scrawled across the paper inside.

"_Felicity – don't panic. Come to the second executive office please."_

She turned, eyes narrowing when she realized Dig had disappeared. They were up to something – she could feel it. Her steps quickened as she made her way to the office next to Oliver's. If she'd have been thinking, she'd have gone through his office – they were connected after all. She shrugged it off. For now she would concentrate on finding out what was going on.

Oliver waited for her, leaning against the large desk as she came to the door. "Good morning," he smiled, mischief hovering in his look and the corners of his mouth.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked, amused wariness slowing her steps.

"First things first," he deflected her question. He stood up and moved towards her. "May I see your bracelet?"

"Oh?" Her eyebrows went up, but she let him distract her…for the moment. "Sure." She started to unhook her bracelet.

"Wait, don't." He took her hand and lifted it so he could see the empty links. In his other hand he held a small silver object and her smile grew soft as she realized it was the next charm. He attached the piece to her bracelet and then brushed a kiss over the backs of her fingers before letting her go.

She drew her hand back and shifted the bracelet around on her wrist so she could see it. It was a silver woman with her arms held out to the side, a small bucket in each hand. "A milkmaid," she laughed. Her eyes sparkled up at him. "Where are you finding these?"

"Does it matter?" He reached out, drawing her against his side.

"No, no it doesn't." She curled into him, resting her head over his heart. "I love them."

"Good." His lips brushed over her head. "I hope you don't mind, but your present is a little different this time."

She pulled back to look up at him. "Oliver, we could have another movie night on my couch and the gift would be perfect."

"It's not quite that casual, but hopefully you'll still find it perfect." He turned her around and pulled her back against him. His arms went around her and he rested his chin on her head for a moment before he started talking. "Take a look at the wall next to the door."

She did as he directed and she gasped. "It's gorgeous!" A large metal sculpture in the shape of a butterfly hung on the opposite wall. The body and the wings flowed in a near continuous line, twisting and looping like a Celtic knot.

"It's a symbol of transformation, adaptation, and prosperity," he told her, the rumble of his voice vibrating against her back as he held her secure. "I thought it a fitting symbol to go along with your gift."

"The butterfly and the new office – because I can't think of any other reason you called me in here with it already on the wall – aren't enough of a gift?" she asked, tilting her head to look back over her shoulder at him.

"They're…bonuses," he chuckled as his eyes met hers. "As for your actual gift…" He shifted until he held her with one hand while the other reached away behind them. Then he brought it back around, a business card between his fingers.

Felicity eyed him for a moment and then took the card. "Should I be worried?" she teased as she turned it over.

"I guess it depend on what you think."

She heard his reply but couldn't make one of her own. All the breath rushed out of her as she read the card in her fingers.

_Felicity Smoak_

_Vice President_

_Technology & Applied Science_

"Oliver?"

He released her, moving around so he could meet her eyes. "You deserve this," he said, his own gaze and voice reaching an intensity he usually reserved for his Arrow persona. "I should have done this months ago, but…" A wry smile twisted his lips. "I don't really like change."

"I'd never have guessed," she managed to tease back, before she shook her head. "You didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did," he replied. "You were right, last year when you argued with me. You worked hard for your education and to get somewhere your skills could be valued appropriately. We've…I've been selfish about keeping you for our other work. You deserve more." He glanced around the office. "You've given as much, and in a lot of ways more work to this company than I ever have."

Tears pricked at her eyes from the joy welling up inside her. Having this acknowledgment, hearing him give her those accolades…she couldn't speak. Words couldn't make it past the tightening of her throat. She tried…her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but it never worked. Finally she shook her head and moved in close, lifting herself up on her toes and throwing her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss before burying her face in the crook of his neck.

She could tell he understood, hearing all the words she couldn't speak, when his arms wrapped around her and held her close. "You're welcome," he replied whisper-soft to her unspoken words of gratitude. "You're so very, very welcome."


	42. Christmas Day 9 - The Ninth Charm

_Author's Note: Fair warning – Laurel lovers will likely not enjoy this chapter. It is her last appearance _

_In this story and…it was not a good day for her. Also…this was the longest chapter and I'_

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 9**

**Nine Ladies Dancing**

"_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – nine ladies dancing."_

'_Lady' has long been a term of respect, originally coming from the Old English 'hlǣfdige' meaning a woman to whom homage or obedience is due, such as the wife of a lord or the mistress of a household._

Saturday dawned bright and clear. Felicity prepared for the day, lazy about taking her time since they planned to be at the lair for most of it. Casual and comfortable would be the watchwords for the day. She wanted to make sure they took everything for the extended stay. Today's agenda involved a lot of tedious computer work. That meant snacks and caffeine - and maybe a change of clothes to be safe – were a must.

All day meant they weren't coming back without a breakthrough of some kind – the extra clothes would come in handy if she needed a nap.

A new box rested on the table beside her phone as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her steps hastened as new excitement rushed through her. She doubted much could top the gift from yesterday, but each gift proved so thought out she knew he had to be following a pattern…not that she'd figured it out yet. It would probably work better if she asked him but she hated the thought of ruining any surprises.

Today's package came wrapped in a light pin, the color of one of her favorite lipsticks, and a deep red ribbon. The silver charm stood out like a beacon, sharp and clear as the light flashed on the metal. A woman figure once more this time – this one in a long dress gathered to the side in one of her hands while her other hand stretched above her head in a graceful arc. "A dancing lady," she chuckled. "Or 'lady dancing' as the song goes." After she fastened the charm on the bracelet, she ran a finger over the collection of them. "Two thirds complete," she sighed, that odd mix of anticipation, sorrow, and impatience running through her.

She wanted to have them all on her wrist…and yet it would mean the end of this fascinating season of learning more and more of Oliver each day through the choices of the gifts he made.

Her fingers moved to the gift once more, making short work of the ribbon and paper. As she lifted the top, she found the folded note – the best part of almost every gift – waiting on top of the tissue paper.

"_Felicity – Roses are overdone, but I think this was meant for you."_

She brushed back the tissue paper and found a dark wooden box inlaid with roses on the lid. It gleamed rich and deep in the light as she pulled it out. The craftsmanship took her breath away. Removing the lid, she found another note waiting for her inside. The writing did not match Oliver's and a light frown settled on her face as she unfolded it.

"_Miss Smoak – Perhaps you will remember me – we met when you visited Russia. I am pleased to renew the acquaintance if only via this small message. I was quite surprised a bit amused when our young captain asked me to help find something such as this, but then it is fitting for one of his gifts to you to be of Russian design – and it speaks all the more that he would wish to be sure of its authenticity. This box is meant for the holding of memories, particularly notes or letters. May you store many happy ones here. Know that you are welcome to call on me at need. Anatoly Knyazev"_

She blinked in surprise, not sure what to think about the leader of the Bratva giving her such an…open invitation. Oh, she knew he liked Oliver, even to the point of giving him a position _never_ held by an American, but for him to recognize _her_? That… He… She shook her head; she couldn't decide what to think. For now she tucked the note back into the box and added Oliver's as well. Her fingers traced the inlaid roses for a moment before she moved to pick up her phone. She needed to go.

After all – Oliver would be waiting for her.

Felicity stretched and pulled away from her computers. Her eyes began to blur, a sure sign she needed to take a walk around the lair, maybe get some water or tea or something.

"Tired?" Oliver asked, looking up from his arrow-making.

"I just need a short break," she reassured him. Her feet carried her around the lair and then she turned towards the small break area. "You want anything?" she called out.

"Some water, thanks."

Felicity opened the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water as well as the tea. She reached up for a glass and heard someone coming down the steps. Dig or Roy must have arrived earlier than they thought. Hopefully they could do some training and keep each other busy while she continued going through the records. Someone…Lyla, maybe?...pointed out the drain on electricity it would require to run a full drug lab. Whoever suggested it, it was Lyla who managed to find out what level of electricity would be required. Now it just meant going through the records, finding out who used that much, and whittling down a suspect list. If her eyes weren't bleeding by the end of it, she'd be surprised.

"I've had it!"

The feminine shout drew Felicity to the doorway. She blinked in surprise, seeing Laurel facing down Oliver with Dig and Roy standing to one side. Dig folded his arms over his chest, looking impassive, which Felicity knew meant his anger was beginning to boil. Roy rolled his eyes, impatience seeping out of every pore as he stared at the brunette woman.

"Laurel," Oliver tried.

"No!" Laurel interrupted, anger causing her voice to rise. "I'm tired of the lack of information and respect. I am not an infant to be stuck in a closet somewhere. Your people don't work with me except when they have no other choice and they interfere when I try to do something – like holding me back at the café." She shook her head. "First, there's Felicity and she-."

"Be very careful about your next words," Oliver interrupted, a chill warning in his voice. "Felicity has done more for this city than you could possibly imagine."

Laurel paused, eyeing him in disbelief. "She's just your I.T. girl, not Wonder Woman." Then she huffed out an irritated breath. "Why won't you work with me?"

"Because you're not ready for this work – and I'm not talking about physical ability. Mentally you're not there."

Oliver's calm statement infuriated her. "How am I supposed to get ready if you won't work with me?" she demanded. "You know what, never mind. I'll find another way to do this." She turned, about to storm out.

"Does that mean we can stop checking on her after every little incident?" Roy asked, shrugging when Laurel spun and gave him a look of disbelief. "What?" he demanded. "We've got a whole list of people Felicity insists we check on after something happens."

"Roy." Felicity's warning interjection drew a sigh from Roy and a surprised look from Laurel.

"I didn't know you were here," the other woman said.

"Clearly," Felicity acknowledged. "Not that I think it would have mattered. You seemed to be on quite a roll."

Laurel's lips thinned. "Look, I don't care if he's sleeping with you now, I really don't." Her eyes took in the group. "You are all just his support and I don't know why I have to draw teeth just to get some information! You-."

"Enough!" Oliver's voice cut through Laurel's with a quiet, dangerous passion. He stepped in front of the brunette. "You need to leave."

"Excuse me?" Laurel's expression became shocked. Even though she had looked intent on storming out a few moments ago, she seemed offended that she would be thrown out.

"The people behind me are my team," he told her in a detached voice, his eyes watchful – treating her like a stranger instead of someone he'd known for years. "They work _with_ me, not for me. At the end of the day, I may be the one calling the shots, but they are my partners, not my subordinates. Every one of them has earned their place here through hard work and spilled blood. They've proven the team comes before the work," he continued, eyes narrowing. "Your actions and attitudes towards them prove you aren't on the same page. I can't trust you with their lives. Until I can trust you with theirs, I can't trust you with mine." Pain flickered in his eyes only to be burnt away by an intense protectiveness. "You're not one of us, Laurel, and until you prove you understand and appreciate my team as your equals, not your subordinates, you never will be one of us."

Her eyes flashed, hurt and anger mingling in equal fervor. "They're just-."

"My team." Cool disdain replaced the previous detachment in his tone. He tilted his head towards the door. "Go. Don't come back."

Laurel went pale, but she tilted her chin up and turned on one heel, striding out of the room without a single backward look.

Everyone waited, listening until they heard the door slam closed. Oliver's shoulders dropped, one hand coming up to rub his forehead. Felicity glanced at Dig and Roy before looking back to Oliver. She began to shift, planning to move forward, but Dig moved first.

He put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "It needed to be said," he said in his quiet voice.

"I know," Oliver agreed. "It still…" His voice trailed off.

"Hurts like hell," Roy put in, stepping up beside them. "Never fun making people see the truth." He gave Oliver a steady look. "We trust you not to abandon us; you give us the same." His shoulders rolled in a shrug as he glanced towards the door and then back again. "Can't do that with her." He moved towards the training mats and Dig followed him after a single pat on Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver watched them for a moment. He dropped his chin a bit, but didn't turn around. "Felicity?"

"I'm here," she assured him, walking over and burrowing into his side. His arm went around her and pulled her in tight. She managed to push herself up, despite the tight grip, to brush a kiss on the underside of his jaw. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry," he started.

"No," she interrupted, "you don't ever apologize for Laurel's actions. She's responsible for herself."

"I should have shut her down earlier," he sighed before pressing a kiss to her hair. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head. "I should have made it clear – who you are, who the team is…all of it."

"You been friends for years," Felicity pointed out. "It's not easy to argue with a friend like that."

"I should have," he insisted. "The three of you deserve better."

"Oliver." Felicity pulled loose, turning to face him. Guilt shown clearly in his blue eyes. She shook her head and lifted her hands to frame his face, curving over his cheeks. "Stop. Laurel doesn't understand us, not yet. She might figure it out…learn that it takes a team. You had to, and you came from a lot more trauma and devastation than she is…hopefully she'll learn as fast as you did. If she doesn't, that's her choice." Her voice grew tender as she continued to speak. "You've done all you can do. Now…let it go." A wry smile curved her lips. "I know you won't…I know this is going to bother you…but for now, let it go, give me a kiss and then go beat up Roy and Dig while I work on the computers."

Oliver gave a small huff of amusement. His hands came up to her face as hers dropped to his shoulders. He leaned down and pressed a hard, brief kiss to her lips. Roy groaned, but managed to keep from saying anything – not that Felicity would have noticed anyway. Oliver shot him a quick grin and very deliberately brushed another kiss over her mouth. He pulled back and they exchanged smiles.

"Felicity, you're remarkable."

"Thank you for remarking on it."


	43. Christmas Day 10 - The Tenth Charm

_Author's Note: Day 10 is done! I'm thinking of a new story that I may pick up soon. It will be one chapter (one-shot) per week instead of per day though. When I finish this one on Tuesday, it should be just under 75,000 words in less than 40 days…written off the cuff and on the fly. Yikes! Hugs and kisses to all who have stuck with me!_

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 10**

**Ten Lords a Leaping**

"_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – ten lords a leaping."_

'_Lord' comes from the Old English word 'hlāford' and refers to a man who has authority, control, or power over others._

"I think I've got something!"

Felicity's call drew the three men to her side. Her fingers flew over the keyboard and brought up a map of the city. As she continued typing they watched the map zoom in and focus on one building in particular. It looked abandoned, a warehouse in one of the as yet unrepaired sections of the Glades.

"It's a dump," Roy noted with a shrug.

She turned in her chair, a self-satisfied smile sliding over her face. "It is," she nodded in agreement. "It's a dump that has been condemned by the city and is scheduled to be torn down…at some point. They're running behind in that whole department." Her nose wrinkled. "It's weird because they shouldn't be, but-."

"Felicity."

She stopped and blinked at Oliver as he spoke her name. Giving herself a good shake, she refocused her mind on the issue at hand. "Right, anyway, it's a dump – we've agreed on that – but it's a supposedly abandoned dump that used the same amount of electricity last month as a normal family household uses in three."

"A drug factory," Dig commented, leaning one hip on a table. "Might be our chemist, might not, but that kind of power use? It's either a drug factory or an underground club."

"Not a club," Roy shook his head. "My friends might or might not know about drug sources, but they all know the clubs. That's not one of them."

"Then we have something to check into," Oliver nodded. He rubbed his jaw. "Let's see what we can find out during the daylight hours first."

It didn't take long for the men to report back. Right chemist or not – the building housed a drug lab. They wanted to talk to the man before turning him over to the police.

Felicity yawned and grabbed her spare clothes. Dig and Roy wouldn't be back for an hour, and Oliver would be at least a half-hour. That meant she had the time to get a shower taken and try to wake up a little. She'd love to go home for a bit – and knew Oliver wouldn't fuss – but if one of the alarms they set went off, then she needed to be here.

Thank goodness for a fully stocked lair...even if Roy did grumble about all her girly products in the bathroom.

The shower felt wonderful, though it did little for her tiredness. The previous day and night had been long and tedious – none of her catnaps at the desk helped either. Line after line of code after code – all of the numbers blurring together and then going through all of the numbers trying to find a drug lab they could only hope would show up. Even she grew tired of the tedious work – and she, a programmer who thrived on the tediousness of details.

After all, there were details….and there were _details._

Oliver stood near her computers, already dressed in his leathers. He didn't look around as she stepped into the main room, but he tilted his head, indicating he knew she was there. "You could have gone home," he told her.

"I know," she replied, stepping up beside him. "I wanted to stay put in case one of the alarms went off. It would be silly for us to have set them and then have nobody listening on this end."

He nodded. "Roy called in," he told her, changing topics. "Some of his friends knew the guy hanging out in the building. They've spotted him and passed the word. I'll be meeting him out there with Dig and Lance."

"Please let this be the guy," she murmured, nodding to show she understood. Then she reached under her glasses to rub her eyes. "I'll mind the comms."

"You need rest," he frowned, eyeing her with concern.

"So do all of you," she shot back, one eyebrow going up in challenge. "When this is over, I'll rest…just like you lot."

He stepped over to her, pressing his lips to her forehead and then just resting there, almost leaning into her. Her eye slipped closed as she leaned into him as well, enjoying the sharp tingle she could feel where his lips touched her skin. A few moments passed and then he pulled away. "I have to go."

"Keep the comms on?" she asked.

He nodded, brushed a quick kiss over her lips, and then strode out of the lair, pulling up the hood as he went.

Reaching out for her earpiece, she placed it in her ear and settled down to listen. As these things generally went, there were long stretches of silence interspersed with various orders, observations, and sounds of combat.

She hated that more than anything.

The sound of increased fighting came over the comms. She chewed on her fingernail as she listened. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the sounds. No one seemed to be hurt – she hadn't heard any of the telltale signs of injury, but nobody was talking. Then the sound of fighting stopped as well. It felt like forever even though her clock noted a passage of only ten minutes. She waited for a few minutes, but no one spoke. "Guys?" Felicity tapped her finger on the desk. "Come on, guys, tell me what's going on?"

"Lance is taking him into custody," Oliver told her. "He's the one. It's over." She sighed in relief and he continued. "We found his…hideaway."

"Apparently he used to work for one of the big pharmaceutical companies on the east coast – one of their chief chemists," Dig explained. "He quit six months ago and came out here."

"Why, though?" Felicity asked, confused. "Why would he give up everything to come out here and murder innocent people?"

"His girlfriend cheated on him," Roy answered. "She moved out here with the other guy. He wasn't targeting everyone – just her." He made a sound of disgust. "And he missed both times. Her dinner date at the diner go cancelled and her friends wanted to try a new sandwich place for lunch on the day he hit the café."

"He did this…all those deaths…because…" Felicity's shock felt palpable in her voice. She couldn't even manage to finish her thought due to the sheer disbelief coursing through her.

"Go home, Felicity," Oliver told her in a sympathetic tone. "I'll meet you there."

"Yes," she agreed in a faint, still disbelieving voice. "Okay."

Felicity pulled into one of the mansion's garages. She'd been staying there since getting cornered at QC by the reporters earlier in the week. Between her and Oliver's relationship, the incident at the café, and who knew what else, she'd apparently become quite the popular target…and they camped out across the street from her apartment. She didn't have to worry about it at the office any more – thank you, Dig – but her place still seemed to be fair game.

Thus Oliver had her staying at the mansion.

He had her stay in his room each night since New Year's Eve – not that anything had happened, but he wanted her nearby due to the nightmares still haunting her sleep. During her waking hours she could control her own mind, pushing aside her fears, but when she slept they crept back, disturbing her and causing too many sleepless nights. Given what they learned today…she would bet on having another one tonight. Sometimes the memories twisted and reshaped until she saw Oliver and her other loved ones in the place of the strangers she'd glimpsed through that window.

It made her shudder – thank God it was all over.

She walked into the bedroom, intent on dumping her things and finding the right movie…maybe the Two Towers? It would make sense as they'd watched Fellowship just a few days ago. Just the thing to drive off the pictures in her mind. Her footsteps carried her towards the bathroom, a vague thought of changing into pajamas crossing her mind, but then she stilled as she spotted the envelope.

"I forgot," she chortled, humor chasing out the last of her shadows. "Too much excitement." She altered her path to take her to the bedside table. It seemed thicker than usual and she realized two folded pieces of paper waited for her inside the envelope along with a small lump that must be the charm. A tip of her hand caused the charm to spill into her palm. The figure of a man held a top hat and looked like he'd been caught in the middle of a jump. It made her giggle as she attached him to her bracelet.

That left the two notes and she chose Oliver's first.

"_Felicity – You need to decide where you would like to hang your gift. See the picture as it was too big to wrap. I'm hoping you will choose somewhere in the house or at your office, but it is up to you."_

One hand came up to her mouth as she pulled out the picture. She knew Oliver enjoyed having her here, but she hadn't realized how much he wanted her to stay. The picture showed two large hurricane wall sconces made of chestnut – the type of thing meant for large rooms. There seemed to be a definite hint in his choice this time.

"I hope you like?"

She turned around, affection curving her lips even as her gaze landed on Oliver as he lounged in the doorway. "They're beautiful," she replied. "And perfect."

"Good." He gave one of his small smiles as he moved into the room, closing the door behind him. "I'm glad you like it."

"I've loved each of them," she reminded him. "I can't imagine how you came up with all of them."

"The meanings of the charms suggested them to me," he told her, smile deepening.

Her lips parted to reply, but he swept in, claiming her mouth with his own. The picture in her hand fluttered to the ground as her hands came up to clutch at his shoulders. His arms went around her waist, pulling her up to him. That gave her the extra inches she needed to wind her own arms around his neck. Lips, teeth, and tongues…all came into play as they took this moment to enjoy one another, to acknowledge their victory, and to celebrate the removal of another threat to them and to their town.

The lack of privacy for the last twenty-four hours might have played a part in it as well.

When they pulled back for air, Oliver lowered her to the ground and lifted a hand to tug on her ponytail. He smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then another to the tip of her nose. "So," he asked, a casual note entering his voice, "any ideas on where you might want to put your gift?"

"There's always that large wall in my office." Her hands slid down to his waist, wrapping around him, and then she leaned her head on his chest, over his heart. "Then again," she breathed out, "your fireplace could use a couple of beautiful candles to set it off."

He went still and then his hand tangled into her hair, pulling her head back to meet his mouth as it crashed down to hers. This time he plundered, delving deep with the intensity of his emotions. All she could do was hang on as heat swirled through her in answer. Something inside her thrilled to know she could inspire this kind of reaction in him. One day, hopefully one day soon, she wanted to explore that iron control of his…and what would shatter it.

Too soon…too long…too soon he pulled away, leaving her gasping as she opened vague, blurry eyes. She could just make out his smile as her focus returned in increments. "Two more days," he told her, his voice soft, tender.

"Two more days?" she repeated with confusion.

"Yes," he brushed his lips over her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. "Two more days."


	44. Christmas Day 11 - The Eleventh Charm

_Author's Note: This did NOT want to get written….yikes!_

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 11**

**Eleven Pipers Piping**

"_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me – eleven pipers piping."_

_Pipes play many tunes, but during a season of joy they are great instruments of rejoicing._

"I've got the perfect choice," Felicity told Oliver, stepping into the doorway between their offices. "Or rather, I do if you don't mind the marketing group being growly and unhappy with us."

Oliver looked up, the smile he reserved for her drifting over his face. "Let them growl," he told her. Then he paused and she could see the pieces adding up in his mind. "Marketing group? You want to bring…ah…Dorn, Mrs. Dorn up to take over as our shared executive assistant? The woman with the daughter?"

"Exactly," Felicity nodded, pleased he'd remembered the other woman's name, though she wasn't sure why she was surprised. Oliver always managed to retain an intriguing mix of information, trapping small tidbits in his mind to be brought out at a later date when wanted or needed. "Miriam Dorn is good at what she does, handles all of the intricate paperwork like a pro, and even better – for us anyway – she's discreet. Oh, and her daughter's name is Shayna."

"Why her?" He tilted his head as he asked the question. "There's another reason."

She sighed, but did so with a smile. "I want Miriam because she never judged me for being up here." A flicker of unease flashed in his eyes, but she shook her head. "Once I got over my first good fit, I knew why I needed to be here," she told him, her smile turning gentle. "Miriam never gave me a sideways look or asked me questions trying to drag out some gossip – she stayed the same wonderful person she always had been. Pulling from outside the company will get everyone's backs up, and to be frank, there are only a handful inside the company who didn't…act strangely around me. Miriam is the best of them when it actually comes to the work itself."

"Then Miriam it is." He rose to his feet, walked over, and put his hands on her shoulders. "I want someone you're comfortable with – as long as you're happy, we'll be fine."

"We'll be good," she corrected, a relieved chuckle escaping from her. "None of us ever manage to use 'fine' correctly and I don't want to get confused and start looking for something wrong."

He shook his head, his smile growing. Stepping close he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Do you want to let Miriam know?"

"I can do that," Felicity agreed. "She'll need a week or so to get things in order before she can come up here anyway."

"Go let her know," he told her. "I'll send a message down to HR. Meet me in the lobby?"

"Twenty minutes?" she offered.

"I'll be there."

They met in the lobby and she gave him a bright grin as she walked up to him. His arm went around her shoulders as they moved towards the exit. "I take we have a new assistant?" 

"Miriam wanted to work this next weekend so she could start next Monday!" Happiness vibrated through her. "I told her not to be silly and she needed to spend that time with Shayna. I said we could muddle through for another week or so."

"Good," he nodded. "She should be with her family."

"I convinced her," she assured him. Then she gave a cheerful giggle. "Thank goodness she agreed! I just don't know of anyone else I'd feel that comfortable with." His arm tightened, but other than a quick smile, he remained quiet and let her talk as they made their way to the car. "At least now there's a light at the end of the tunnel. Oh! Are we still meeting up with the others at Verdant to celebrate no more mad chemist?"

"We are," he nodded, holding her door. "Dig and Lyla may be running a little late, but Thea and Roy should be there by the time we get over to the club."

"Then let's go home. I feel the need for a night of nothing more stressful than wondering what drink to order." She sat back as he shut the door, glad to be going home, but even happier to know they would have a family night of it.

Felicity hurried through the bedroom door, intent on changing, but then she stopped, spotting the package on her small vanity table. "That was not there this morning," she muttered as she moved over to sit in the chair. Oliver left with her that morning, so…how…? "Oh," she shook her head, "I'm an idiot some days. Raisa's helping him." It wouldn't take the work of a moment for Raisa to place a gift in the room for her to find. She rolled her eyes.

"And she'd have fun doing it too."

Her fingers combed through the ribbon strings and found her newest charm attached to one of them. The silver figure held a pipe to its mouth, seeming captured in a moment of merrymaking. She attached it to her bracelet and then admired the effect of all the glittering silver and the one flash of gold. There remained only one empty link left. Celebration of Christmas it might be, but she couldn't picture parting with it as yet – no matter the odd looks she might receive. Each charm reminded her of a note, a day, a hidden meaning in so many ways. It would be a pity not to celebrate it longer.

Now she looked towards the flat package of a shimmery blue-green waiting to be unwrapped. Before long she opened the box to find another tissue wrapped item with a note on top. Her heart rate lifted as she opened the note.

"_Felicity – the dragonfly is a symbol of light and of joy – two things I thought lost. You gave them back."_

Tears pooled in her eyes, two of them spilling over to trail down her cheeks. She brushed them away before reaching over to tuck the note into her memory box with the others. It took a few moments, but she managed to bring herself under control enough to peel away the tissue. A beautiful design of interwoven flowers with a butterfly and a dragonfly sat gleaming in the light. As she picked it up, she realized the back seemed too smooth so she turned it over and found herself looking at her own reflection. It was a dressing table mirror with a folding stand. She shook her head, her fingers caressing the dragonfly for a moment before she rose and moved to change.

Felicity made her way down stairs and found Oliver in the foyer waiting for her. She walked straight over to him and lifted herself up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I love my mirror."

"Good," he smiled, snaking his arm around her waist. He pulled her in, the one-armed hug conveying so much to her. "I glad."

"It's gorgeous; and the note more so." Then her smile grew brighter. "Now I'm ready to celebrate," she told him. "It's a night for a joyful one."

"Everyone's waiting at Big Belly," he told her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She gave him a confused frown. "I thought we were going to Verdant?"

"We were," he smiled, "until the babysitter called in sick."

"Really?" Her eyes began sparkling. "Sara will be there?"

"Come on," he chuckled, another kiss brushing over her cheek. "Let's get over there so you over there so you can begin cooing."

"Like you won't be," she laughed at him. "I can't wait to see you with your own little girl one day. You'll be as bad, if not worse than Dig…" Her voice trailed off as she realized he'd come to a stop. She blinked at him, ensnared by the intensity of his gaze at it focused on her – something deep and unreadable in the depths of that look causing her breath to grow short. Her mind replayed her sentence and she bit her lip. "Well, that is, if we…I mean, if you want…not that it has to be-."

Oliver stopped her incipient babble with the simple expediency of capturing her lips for a long, intoxicating kiss. "One day," he agreed when he pulled back, his eyes refocusing on hers. "One day…and it will be 'we'."

"One day," Felicity sighed, a lightness and joy infusing her heart as she met his eyes. "One day."


	45. Christmas Day 12 - The Twelfth Charm

_Author's Note: That's it for Christmas 2014! If the muses strike, I may do one-shot follow ups on future holidays. Thank you for hanging with me and for all of your wonderful reviews! _

**12 Days of Christmas**

**Day 12**

**Twelve Drummers Drumming**

"_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – twelve drummers drumming."_

_Drums bring the beat of life, the thunder of the heart. One can hear them in all human endeavors – life and death, war and peace, but most of all one hears the drum in the rhythm of love._

"I'm going to go change," Felicity sighed as they made it home after work. "I thought the day would never end. Can I just say now how much I hate reviews? Explain this; justify that; you spent how much on what? I swear, don't the board member ever read the memos and reports we send them? If they're not going to bother going over the reports in the first place, why do we bother?" She held up a hand. "Never mind, I know why and that we're protecting ourselves by it, but…." Her voice trailed off as she threw up her hands. "I hate feeling like no one's bothered to actually look at the darn things when they're a pain and a half to actually do!"

Oliver got out of the car and came to open her door. "They read them," he told her as he helped her out of the car. "They're just making sure we know what they say – instead of us letting 'underlings' do all the work."

"You have to sign off on those things," she frowned. "Do they really think you'd just sign them without reading them? Or that I'd let you?"

"They might have been right about me once," he pointed out. He never hid from the memories of his previous lifestyle, but she wished he would let it go – he wasn't that person anymore.

"I doubt even at your most obnoxiously playboyish that you would have been that stupid," she disagreed. "You would have wanted to make sure you would have the money to keep playing."

"Felicity," he chuckled. "I almost lost the entire company last year."

"We were busy," she told him, her chin going up in defiance even as she poked a finger into his chest. "I don't want to hear another word about it. You weren't out partying or whatever. We were dealing with an actual crisis." Then she paused. "Or, well, several crises."

He reached over, pulling her into a quick hug. "My eternal optimist," he smiled before brushing a kiss over her forehead.

"I try," she offered, leaning into him for a moment.

The door beside them opened. "On the front porch, Ollie?" Thea scolded him with a teasing lilt in her voice. "What kind of example are you setting? Hmm?"

"A good one," he told her, his smile turning smug. He shifted his hold on Felicity so he held her against one side and his free arm reached out to draw his sister into the other side. "Probably one of my better ones, right, Speedy?"

"Don't you know it," Thea replied, grinning up at him. She gave him a quick hug. "I'm headed out." Oliver opened his mouth but she kept talking over whatever he wanted to say. "Roy's meeting me at Verdant. We're…going to have a talk."

Oliver's eyes narrowed, but Felicity pinched his side and he turned that gaze on her before sighing. Thea laughed and he rolled his eyes at her. "I'm outnumbered," he grumbled.

"And I love having someone to outnumber you with," his sister told him.

"I'll bet." He tightened his hug and kissed the top of her head. "Tell him I'll talk to him later."

"Uh, no," she replied. "I don't need him getting weird because you're pulling the big brother card."

Oliver drew in a breath, but Felicity spoke up. "You only get to fuss at Roy if I get to give a warning to Thea," she told him.

"Felicity, her accounts are tied to mine," he reminded her.

"Your point?" she asked, giving him a pointed look. His mouth opened and then snapped closed as he thought the better of what he was about to say. Her smile turned self-satisfied. "That's what I thought."

"I adore you two," Thea shook her head before she gave her brother another hug and then moved to throw her arms around Felicity. She started towards the garage but stopped and turned back. "Hey, Ollie?"

"Speedy?"

"Don't do something stupid like letting her slip away, okay?" Thea didn't wait for an answer, but slipped away.

"I don't intend to," he replied anyway, though only Felicity heard him. She smiled up at him and he brushed a kiss over her lips. "Go change," he told her. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I'll be quick," she agreed before heading upstairs.

This time a simple envelope waited for her on her vanity. It held the final charm – a simple drum crossed by drumsticks – and she hurried to attach it. Her smile grew bright as she turned the bracelet so she could see all of it. The collection gleamed in the light, a full set now adorning her wrist. She might have to keep the Christmas spirit all year so she could continue wearing it. Then the envelope caught her eye once more and she pulled out the note, eager to see the last message for the season.

"_Felicity – I am not sure I can put into words what this holiday has meant to me, and I know I can't put into words my feelings on this gift I have for you. Please meet me in the library?"_

Her fingers trembled a bit as she tucked the note into her memory box. He'd been so good about finding words for every other day that this sudden inability caused her to catch her breath. What could it mean? The note sounded…good, not foreboding, so it had to be something good, right? She gave herself a shake.

"Well," she murmured to herself, "you'll never find out fluttering around here."

She made her way down to the library, mind whirling and refusing to settle. Oliver waited for her, leaning against the wall as he stared out the window. He'd lost his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, but other than that he appeared to have been waiting all this time. Her bare feet made little noise on the floor, but he still heard her, turning to give her a private little smile as she came up to him. He pulled away from the wall, opening his arms. She stepped into them, giving a light hum of happy approval as his warmth surrounded her. Her head settled above his heart while his chin came to rest on the top of her head.

They stood there in the silence and relaxed in each other's presence.

"Felicity," he began after several minutes of quiet, still holding her to his chest. "I want to tell you something…and then ask you something." His voice sounded hesitant, almost unsure, but he never stumbled or stopped as he continued. "This has been the…happiest Christmas I remember having since I was a kid. Even before the island, it had become too much about showing off and too little about real family or love or anything else. You gave that to me – a gift none of mine could touch." She stirred, but he tightened his arms. "Let me finish," he told her, "or I might never get it said." He paused, long enough for her to nod, before speaking once more. "It's…too soon for the question I want to ask you – I still have this…fear like a knot inside me."

This time her arms were the ones that tightened. She wanted to speak, to soothe him, but he'd asked her to let him talk – and only her silence seemed to be letting him get the words out.

"So I have a…different question, a precursor question." He pulled back from her and looked down to meet her gaze, his eyes an open book.

Her breath caught at the variety of emotions shining in them – the hope, the fear, the longing, the worry – but most of all she saw the love. Everything inside of her stilled as her heart and mind came together with a sudden surety of knowledge. She knew what he wanted to ask, but she also knew what he would ask. "Ask me," she told him, not able to raise her voice above a whisper. His eyes widened and her smile trembled with joy. "Ask me."

Oliver took a deep breath as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square box. "I want this to work," he told her. "I intend to find a way to make it work – to make us work. You and me – with everything that includes – the company, the night work, the ridiculous circle of family we keep collecting. I want the future, but I want the present too." Another breath. "I can't…I don't feel I can ask you the big question yet, but…I want you to know I intend to, that I will." He gave her a shaky smile. "There is and will be no one else for me. We're it, Felicity…and I want you to let me give you that promise." He held out the box.

Felicity never looked away from him as she took the box with shaky fingers. She opened it before finally turning her eyes downward to see the light flash red as it caught on a deep red ruby. "Oliver," she breathed out his name.

His free hand came up to cup her cheek. "Please let me make you that promise."

She leaned into his touch, eyes sparkling as she looked back up at him. It took her a couple of times before she could get her voice to work, but she nodded as she blinked back happy tears. "Yes," she managed. "Yes, I'll let you."

He took the box back from her and pulled out the ring. Tossing the box onto a nearby table, he lifted her right hand and slid the silver ring onto her ring finger. He pressed a kiss to her fingers and then held her hand against his heart. "Felicity."

It was one word – just her name – but he said so much. She could see a future in his eyes, heard the promise in his voice, and felt the honesty of both in the beat under her fingertips. Now the tears spilled over, but her smile lit the room. "I love you, Oliver."

He pulled her in close, leaning down and kissing her in a soft, sweet, simple exchange. Passion would come later, so would exuberant delight. For now they basked in the warm joy of two people who had found and accepted their place in life and rejoiced in the sharing. He leaned his forehead against hers. "And I love you, Felicity."


End file.
